Juegos del destino
by Nicole Ayelen
Summary: Edward Cullen es enviado para matar a la hija de un empresario muy importante. La señorita Swan acababa de mudarse sola cuando el irrumpe en su apartamento. Pero por alguna razón cuando esta a punto de disparar decide no hacerlo. En lugar de eso busca la forma para que la delicada joven lo acompañe y juntos vivan una serie de peligrosos juegos en medio del romance y la alegría...
1. Sinopsis

__ Swan es una muchacha de 18 años que acaba de mudarse sola. Su madre murió cuando tenía 9 y ha aprendido a valerse por sí misma ya que su padre es un importante hombre de negocios y jamás está con ella, no es que él no lo deseara, pero su trabajo se lo impedía._

_Edward es un joven de 20 años que es enviado para matarla. Bajo terribles circunstancias sus destinos se entrelazan empujándolos a una serie de eventos que lucharan por separarlos._

_._

_._

_._

_POV __

_Estoy tratando de acomodar todas mis cosas. Mi departamento es muy bonito, es grande y espacioso pero tengo mucho para hacer. Estoy muy cansada por lo que he decidido comer algo y luego me iré a dormir. Mañana terminare de desempacar. Me dirigí a la cocina y me prepare un sencillo plato de arroz con pollo no tenía ganas de prepararme otra cosa. Cuando estuvo listo tome el plato y salí al comedor, donde estaba la el momento en que pase la puerta de la cocina vi a un hombre cerca de la puerta._

_Era el muchacho más hermoso que hubiera visto nunca. Su cara perfectamente angulada, sus ojos de un verde intenso, su cabello de un caoba oscuro, todo era perfecto._

_Solo entonces vi que tenía un arma en la mano y me estaba apuntando. Acto reflejo tire el plato y no pude moverme un centímetro. Aunque una parte de mi cabeza, la parte sensata, decía que corriera otra me decía que viera a ese ángel, porque parecía uno, parado allí tanto como me sea posible. En ese momento el bajo el arma me miro un segundo, se giro y salió por la puerta cerrándola a su paso. Yo seguía sin poder moverme…_


	2. Chapter 11

_Capitulo 1_

_POV Edward_

_Mi nombre es Edward, Edward Cullen soy un acecino. Si alguien quiere deshacerse de otra persona contacta a mi familia y mis hermanos y yo nos encargamos de la misma. Mi padre me había dicho que tenía un trabajo, una chica, _Swan. Ya había llegado a su departamento solo debía ser muy silencioso ya que sabía que ella estaba ahí dentro. Abrí la puerta con las herramientas que había llevado para ese trabajo. No hice un mínimo ruido me limite a cerrar la puerta y esperarla. Escuche ruidos en la cocina, así que saque mi arma de la parte de atrás de mi pantalón y la apunte hacia la puerta de la misma._

_Vi que ella se acercaba por lo que me tense listo para disparar, pero cuando sus ojos achocolatados se encontraron con los míos, algo paso, algo que en realidad no me esperaba, sentí algo extraño, completamente ajeno a mi persona, que no podía hacerle daño, por lo contrario sentía la necesidad de protegerla de cualquier cosa y de cualquiera. Incluso cuando en este momento fuera yo el que estaba a punto de dañarla. Ella dejo caer el plato que llevaba en la mano al piso y se quedo totalmente inmóvil. No podía herirla, no quería herirla, por lo que salí de allí corriendo cerrando la puerta detrás de mí._

_Subí a mi auto y conduje a toda velocidad de vuelta hacia mi casa. Mi padre sabría qué hacer. No podía dejar las cosas así, ella debería estar muerta, si aquella persona que nos contrato se enterara todas nuestras vidas correrían un grave peligro. No me preocupe por estacionar bien solo quería hablar con mi padre, eso era lo más urgente._

_Entre en la casa corriendo, era como si alguien me estuviese persiguiendo, y yo temía por la vida de aquella muchacha. Esa hermosa muchacha con cabellos castaños unos ojos dulcemente achocolatados, una cara pequeña al igual que su cuerpo, "se veía tan frágil e indefensa", pensé para mi mismo._

_-Hey ¿Cómo te fue?- Pregunto Emmett con una sonrisa en su rostro. No me di la vuelta para verlo._

_-Ahora no Emmett-Fue lo único que le dije y subí las escaleras a grandes zancadas. Sin golpear entre al estudio de mi padre, esto provoco que se sobresaltara._

_-Hijo me asustaste- dijo suspirando. Al parecer noto mi rostro ya que frunció el seño. – ¿Que ha pasado?- Pregunto mientras se levantaba de su asiento_

_-No lo hice papa, no pude matarla-El no dijo nada así que yo proseguí-Iba a hacerlo pero en cuanto la vi no…no pude hacer nada, yo mismo estaba paralizado, tuve que luchar para salir de allí-Hable demasiado rápido, pero al parecer me entendió._

_-Tranquilo hijo-dijo yendo a mi encuentro y posando una mano en mi hombro-¿Dejarías que tu hermano se encargue de ella?_

_-No- Gruñí-No lo permitiría-dije mientras me soltaba de su agarre y comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro del cuarto. Me sorprendí a mí le había hablado así a mi padre._

_-Cálmate hijo-dijo paciente-Tienes que traerla aquí-mi seño se frunció-ve explícaselo, dile que está en peligro-_

_-Le apunte con un arma ¿recuerdas? No me va a escuchar, y menos se va a meter en un auto con migo- baje la cabeza_

_-Si no desea acompañarte no la obligaremos, dile que tiene que irse, que no la pueden ver aquí- Su expresión era decidida, no había una gota de vacilación_

_-Bien, lo hare- suspire y baje las escaleras a toda prisa. Emmett estaba allí esperando._

_-¿Que ha pasado Edward?-esta vez no reía estaba serio, preocupado._

_-Carlisle se los explicara, debo irme-y cruce la puerta y al cerrarla di un portazo. Subí a mi auto y conduje aun más deprisa de vuelta a su departamento._


	3. Chapter 2

_Capitulo 2 _

_Anteriormente: -Carlisle se los explicara, debo irme-y cruce la puerta y al cerrarla di un portazo. Subí a mi auto y conduje aun más deprisa de vuelta a su departamento._

_POV __

_Han pasado como 5 minutos desde que estoy sola pero no soy capaz de moverme. Respire profundamente dos veces y lo único que hice fue sentarme en el sillón frente al televisor apagado. Entonces me puse a pensar ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Por qué alguien querría matarme? La expresión en su rostro apenas lo vi me hizo darme cuenta de que no era una persona normal, una persona cualquiera no agarraría un arma con tanta facilidad y seguridad. Pero si era un ladrón ¿Por qué se fue y me dejo allí? ¿Por qué no se llevo anda? ¿Qué es lo que había hecho yo? ¿Y si querían matarme? Pensé en muchas respuestas una más incoherente que la otra, hasta que la cara de mi padre pasó por mi cabeza. Eso es. ¿Y si fue por mi padre que habían venido a por mí? Después de todo el era muy importante. Pero ¿Qué podía haber hecho mi papa como para que alguien quisiera matarme? Entonces pensé que tal vez había sido uno de sus "clientes" los que habían mandado a ese ángel de ojos verdes (siempre me decía que algunos eran bastante peligrosos, por eso no podía cancelarles nada). Pensé en el chico y no entendía como alguien tan bello podría ser… ¿un asesino?_

_Escuche la puerta abrirse y me sobresalte, al instante me congele nuevamente. Gire mi cabeza y vi asomarse al el mismo chico que había entrado anteriormente._

_-Por favor no te asustes- Me suplico levantando las manos._

_-N…no…. no me hagas daño- le dije levantando el tono de voz, pero a la vez tartamudeando, entonces baje la cabeza._

_-No quiero herirte-Me aseguro. -Me llamo Edward Cullen. Quiero ayudarte.-entonces se sentó junto a mí._

_-¿Ayudarme?- Ahora estaba molesta-Hace 20 minutos querías matarme ¿y ahora me dices que quieres ayudarme?-_

_-No, no es así.-sentencio- A mí me dijeron que tenía que….matarte- dijo la ultima palacra con resignación- Pero cuando llegue aquí…...no pude hacerlo-Agacho su cabeza un poco_

_-¿Por qué?-le pregunte buscando sus ojos. Primero levanto la cabeza bruscamente y luego se paro. Yo me eché para atrás, ahora si tenía miedo de lo que me podía llegar a hacer._

_-No hay tiempo. Ahora tienes que escucharme.- Asentí ligeramente. –La persona que contrato a mi familia para matarte no puede saber que sigues con vida. De lo contrario tu, mi familia y yo estaríamos en peligro. Tienes dos opciones. O vienes con migo, te llevaré a mi casa y allí te explicaremos las cosas con calma. O tienes que irte del país inmediatamente.- Yo no necesitaba pensar eso, no podía irme con un extraño, y menos si ese extraño había intentado matarme._

_POV Edward_

_- Qui…quiero ir irme-me dijo tartamudeando. "¡Es lógico que no quiera irse contigo, escucha su voz, trataste de matarla!" Me reprendí._

_-Bien, toma tus cosas, te llevare a un hotel y te daré dinero para que puedas irte-trate de mostrarme lo menos afectado por su respuesta anterior._

_-Tengo dinero suficiente-dijo levantándose, quería mostrar valor aunque estuviera destrozada por dentro, podía verlo. No quería discutir con ella._

_-Está bien, ve por tus cosas, aquí te espero-vacilante dio unos pasos y desapareció en su cuarto. Me detuve a observar la sala en la que me encontraba. Había una ventana muy grande en el lado izquierdo del departamento, todo estaba cubierto con una suave pintura color crema muy parecida a la de mi cuarto, me sorprendió que tuviéramos gustos parecidos. Había una televisión y una pequeña chimenea, la imagine viendo la televisión abrazada por el calor... _

_Apareció con un pequeño bolso en sus manos, me incline para agarrarlo y estaba sorprendentemente liviano, no debía de tener más de dos cabios de ropa. Si era necesario yo mismo le compraría ropa antes de marcharse.-Bien, tenemos que irnos-nos dirigimos hacia la puerta, la abrí y deje que pasara delante mío. Bajamos y le indique cual era mi auto. Abrí su puerta y subió lentamente, ojala pudiera confiar en mí, era lo que más deseaba en este momento…_

_Di la vuelta y coloque el bolso en el asiento trasero, me acomode en mi lugar y pise el acelerador. Conocía un hotel muy bonito al que podía llevarla. Cuidaría de ella si me lo permitía._

_POV __

_Solo habíamos hecho un par de cuadras, cuando empezó a subir la velocidad.- ¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunte preocupada por su cara._

_-Alguien nos sigue-Dijo serio-Agáchate.-Lo obedecí al instante-Sujétate de algo- me gruño. Lo único que pude hacer fue aferrarme al asiento. Entonces el auto empezó a sacudirse, acelerar y por ultimo doblar frenéticamente. Cerré los ojos fuertemente y escuche un estruendo. Los abrí para ver que había pasado y vi por la ventana un auto hecho pedazos contra un árbol. Me enderecé en el asiento y vi que Edward tenía una cortada en la cara y sangre saliendo de ella._

_-Por dios, estas herido-Me miro por un segundo y luego se rio soltando una carcajada.- ¿Qué?-Exigí saber._

_-Esto no es nada _, me han herido peor-_

_-¿Como sabes mi nombre?-Soltó otra carcajada- No le veo el chiste- Le dije seria._

_-Cálmate _, se todo lo que tengo que saber de ti, me enviaron a matarte ¿lo olvidas?-La verdad se me había olvidado._

_-Oh claro-entonces volvió a reír.- ¿Por qué me ayudas?-tenía que saberlo._

_-En realidad no lo sé-por un momento creí que tal vez era por mí, pero descarte esa idea de inmediato._

_- ¿Habías….. matado antes…. a una chica?-en realidad, no sé porque le tenía tanta confianza pero con eso debería ser sufriente para romper la poca esperanza que me quedaba._

_-No, nunca-fue inevitable que bajara la cabeza pero pude notar que habíamos cambiado de rumbo._

_-¿A dónde vamos?-me estaba alarmando._

_-Nos han seguido, no estarás segura en un hotel, en mi casa podremos protegerte- ¿pensaba llevarme a su casa?_

_-¿En tu casa? ¿Quienes podrán protegerme?-me estaba asustando, si no me hubiera salvado ya en dos ocasiones habría saltado del auto._

_-Mi familia y yo-no pude decir palabra alguna, el tenia familia, ¿serian todos asesinos? Me preocupe._

_En menos de 5 minutos el auto atravesó un enrejado y se podía ver una casa, mejor dicho una mansión, una muy lujosa. Edward estaciono y se bajo del auto para ofrecerme una mano y ayudarme a bajar, la tome y me puse de pie pero en cuanto puse mis dos pies en tierra Edward me soltó y me hizo señas con una mano para entrar a la gran casa. Abrió la puerta y me hizo espacio para que pudiera pasar. El interior era más espacioso todavía unas paredes color blanco y unos muebles claros haciendo juego a la perfección, había dos grandes ventanales de cristal a los lados de la puerta y trate de imaginar cómo se vería bañado por la luz del sol._

_Ni bien cruzamos la puerta seis personas vinieron a recibirnos. Tres mujeres y tres hombres, por la forma en que se abrazaban se podía notar que eran parejas._

_-Oh, ya están aquí- dijo una mujer muy bella con cabellos color caramelo mientras se acercaba y abrazaba a Edward para luego voltear y abrazarme a mí. Esto me sorprendió pero no pude evitar responder a su abrazo, ya que ella me hizo recordar como solía abrazarme mi madre cuando era niña._

_-_, Ella es mi madre, Esme-la presento Edward. Entonces le sonreí a esa amable mujer._

_-Mucho gusto- le dije asintiendo ya que luego del abrazo no quedaría bien que le diera la mano._

_-El gusto es mío querida- me contesto con otra sonrisa en sus labios carnosos. Esme volvió al lado del hombre que la había acompañado hasta aquí._

_-El es Carlisle, mi padre-Dijo Edward señalando al hombre rubio y alto que estaba junto a Esme, pero antes de que pudiera contestar el siguió presentándome-Ella es Alice mi hermana menor-Dijo apuntando a la pequeña chica morocha de pelo corto a la derecha de Carlisle, y vi como aquella muchacha de aspecto tan frágil le sacaba la lengua en tono burlón-Su novio Jasper- Supuse que sería el chico rubio y serio que la tomaba por la cintura-El es mi hermano Emmett y su esposa Rosalie-No sé que me sorprendía mas, lo grande y fuerte que era aquel hombre morocho o que la tal Rosalie, que era la chica más bella que había visto, rubia alta, y perfectamente vestida estaba embarazada, debía tener uno meses, solo debía tener un par de años más que yo,"pero si se aman" pensé para mí misma, luego recordé donde estaba._

_-Un gusto- les dije recorriendo a todos con la mirada. Pero me detuve en la de Rosalie, no parecía feliz. Decidí apartar la mirada de ella, me estaba incomodando estar allí en frente de ellos._

_-Deben tener hambre chicos-Dijo Esme interrumpiendo el silencio-Vengan coman algo-entonces recordé que no había comido nada desde el desayuno. Solo esperaba que me dejaran ir pronto de allí._

_-Me gustaría comer algo-Dije mientras Edward se volteaba hacia mí._

_-No creo que ese pollo este comestible en este momento- y se carcajeo, yo solo pude darle una sonrisa tímida al recordar mi comida esparcida por el piso de mi departamento. Me condujeron a una enorme sala con una mesa en el centro, entre y vi ocho platos, ¿A caso me esperaban? No, no podía ser. Todos tomaron un lugar en la mesa excepto Edward que se quedo junto a mí para luego apartar una silla y ofrecérmela me senté y le agradecí, luego tomo la silla junto a la mía y se sentó, comimos entre algunas bromas de Emmett aunque la mayoría eran…como decirlo de mal gusto. Incluso bromeo conmigo un par de veces. Era extraño, como me hacían sentir, se sentían como una verdadera familia, una que comparte sus cosas, sus felicidades, una como en la que yo nací._

_En cuanto terminamos de comer y me dijeron que lo más conveniente era que me quedara dormir, Rosalie se levanto de la mesa en un golpe, me sobresalte._

_-¿A caso no lo ven? Ella nos traerá problemas, debería estar muerta-En ese momento me hele no pude decir nada._

_-Rosalie-la llamo dulcemente Esme._

_-No Esme, no me quedare aquí si ella lo hace, no pondré a mi bebe en peligro.- Entonces se dio media vuelta y se fue, pude escuchar el portazo que dio al salir pero no escuche ningún auto por lo que supuse se habría ido caminando. Me levante para tratar de alcanzarla_

_-Rosalie, espera-La llame, pero Edward me sujeto por el brazo._

_-Déjala ya volverá- y me sonrió pero yo no podía dejar que saliera así de noche y menos embarazada. Tenía que ir por ella._

_-¿Puedo ir al baño?-pedí suplicante._

_-Por supuesto, es la segunda puerta a la derecha subiendo las escaleras-. Salí de la sala lentamente pero en cuanto cruce la puerta acelere y cuando me asegure de que no me veían Salí corriendo hacia la puerta principal, pero al salir corriendo de la casa hice ruido al cerrar la puerta, seguro me habían oído pero yo tenía que alcanzar a Rosalie._

_Había corrido una cuadra cuando escuche mi nombre.-_- Oí gritar a Edward y me di cuenta que estaba corriendo detrás de mí pero no le dejaría pararme así que corrí con más fuerza. Gire en la esquina y vi que un hombre tenía a Rosalie agarrada por el cuello..._

…

Holaaaa…aquí yo n.n lo sé es tonto e.e espero que les guste el capitulo espero sus comentarios si quieren dejarlos…


	4. Chapter 3

_Capitulo 3_

_Anteriormente: Había corrido una cuadra cuando escuche mi nombre.-_- Oí gritar a Edward y me di cuenta que estaba corriendo detrás de mí pero no le dejaría pararme así que corrí con más fuerza. Gire en la esquina y vi que un hombre tenía a Rosalie agarrada por el cuello..._

_POV Edward_

_-¿Puedo ir al baño?-pregunto aun mirándome._

_-Por supuesto, es la segunda puerta a la derecha subiendo las escaleras-le conteste amablemente. Ella se levanto y salió de la sala._

_-Acompáñala Edward-me dijo mi madre atrayendo mi atención._

_-Pero no le hagas nada indecente-replico Emmett pero no me gire para verle y me levante de mi asiento. En ese instante escuche la puerta cerrarse fuertemente._

_-¡NO!-gruñí. Todos se giraron hacia mi-¡Fue tras Rosalie!-al segundo siguiente ya estaba corriendo para alcanzar a _. No podía salir de noche, menos en un lugar tan obscuro, menos aun en la situación en la que se encontraba. Abrí la puerta y corrí todavía más rápido hasta que una cuadra después logre verla. La llame pero no se volvió a verme. Giro en una esquina y fui tras ella._

_En cuanto di la vuelta a la cuadra Rosalie y _estaban ahí, pero ambas estaban sujetadas por el cuello por dos hombres aproximadamente del tamaño de Emmett._

_-Déjenlas- les dije. Se miraron entre ellos y el que tenía a _saco un arma y la apunto a mi pecho. Luego todo sucedió muy rápido vi a _retorcerse y desviar el disparo que aunque me hirió no me dio en el pecho, sino en un hombro, los hombres salieron corriendo y las chicas vinieron hacia mí._

_-¡Llama una ambulancia! ¡Ve por tu familia!-Le grito _a Rosalie. Ella se alejo y saco su teléfono. _se arrodillo a mi lado y tomo mi cabeza en sus manos.-Tranquilo estarás bien-dijo acariciando mi cabello. Lo que hizo después me sorprendió. Apoyo mi cabeza en sus rodillas y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa, se la saco y la paso alrededor de mi herida atándola fuertemente un gemido de dolor salió de mis labios. Luego todo se volvió borroso._

_POV __

_La ambulancia llego en menos de 5 minutos pero Edward estaba inconsciente. Lo subieron a una camilla y después a la camioneta._

_-¿Eres familiar de el muchacha?- me pregunto uno de los paramédicos. Yo iba a ir con él como fuera._

_-Sí. Soy su novia.- mentí. Entonces me dejaron subir y me senté a su lado. Llegamos al hospital más rápido de lo que creía y lo llevaron a una habitación. Lo estabilizaron y me dejaron pasar a verlo. Entre en la pequeña sala y lo vi acostado en una camilla, estaba despertando. Me senté en una silla que había a su lado._

_-¿_?-Pregunto confundido. Se veía tan… inocente…_

_-Aquí estoy Edward, tranquilo estarás bien-le dije tratando de no llorar. Ahora ya estaba completamente consiente._

_-¿Me salvaste?-Me pregunto seguro de lo que decía, yo abrí mis ojos como dos platos._

_-No- dije casi gritando-Estas aquí por mi culpa-replique mientras bajaba la cabeza._

_-¿Tu… te quitaste la camisa?-cuestiono incrédulo de sus palabras, pero antes de que pudiera contestar toda la familia de Edward entro por la puerta de la habitación, así que yo me aparte de alii. _

_-Oh hijo ¿estás bien?-pregunto Esme antes de abrazarlo._

_-Estoy bien mama no te preocupes-le decía Edward mientras revoleaba los ojos._

_-¡Hey! Duro golpe-le decía Emmett mientras le pegaba en el hombro que no estaba herido._

_-Sí pero me gustaría conservar mi otro hombro-respondió Edward con un gesto de dolor en la cara. Todos excepto yo rieron por eso.-No me has contestado-dijo moviendo la cabeza para encontrar mi mirada. Todos se voltearon. "Lo que me faltaba" pensé para mí._

_-Emmm, si-conteste al fin- No se me ocurrió otra cosa para evitar que siguieras sangrando-dije avergonzada._

_-¿Que ha pasado?-Pegunto Esme ahora preocupada mirándonos a ambos. Edward me miro y se dio cuenta de que yo no hablaría._

_-_me hizo un torniquete con su camisa en el hombro.-Ahora todos me miraban_

_-¿Querías que mi hermanito te viera sin camisa?-Pregunto Emmett. Era increíble pero de igual manera no pude evitar enrojecer._

_-¡Emmett!-le reto Esme._

_-Es lo menos que podía hacer, después de todo estas aquí por mi culpa-dije ahora mirando a Edward._

_-No fue tu Culpa querida….-Intervino Esme._

_-¡Si lo fue Esme! Ella lo dijo hace un segundo-grito Rosalie obligándome a bajar la cabeza de la pena que sentía.- ¡Todo lo que ha pasado ha sido culpa de ella!- Ahora nos gritaba a todos._

_-¡No Rosalie!-Todos giramos hacia Edward-El que yo esté aquí no es su culpa, es tuya.-Mis ojos salieron de sus orbitas._

_-¿Cómo dices?-Pregunto Rosalie realmente sorprendida y enojada. Edward me miro y yo negué al mismo tiempo que con mis labios articulaba un "no", pero no me hizo caso._

_-Ella fue a buscarte. En cuanto te levantaste quiso ir tras de ti pero no la deje. Me mintió.- Ahora poso su vista en mí.-Pregunto si podía ir al baño, pero cuando cruzo la puerta del comedor salió corriendo a buscarte. Si no hubiera oído el portazo no habría salido corriendo tras ella. Si ella no hubiera salido corriendo tras de ti probablemente ni tu ni tu bebe estarían con vida, pues no te habríamos encontrado.-le explico._

_-¿Eso es cierto?- Pregunto Rosalie ahora más calmada mirándome._

_-S...si-tartamudee-No quería que te pasara nada ni que te pelearas con tu familia, menos por mí….Muchas gracias a todos realmente, es mejor que me valla ahora. Lo siento Rosalie en verdad lo siento Edward- Y sin dar tiempo a nada me retire de la habitación y me dirigí lo más rápido que pude a la salida._

_Estaba solo a unos pocos pasos de la salida cuando me detuve. Inconscientemente me di la vuelta y me senté en una de las sillas cercanas. Estaba dispuesta a esperar a que algún miembro de la familia me dijera que estaba bien antes de irme. Un par de minutos habían pasado, entonces oí el altavoz del hospital "Dr. Dwyer urgencia en la sala 713". ¿713? Esa era la sala de Edward…_

…

_Pues hola…..espero les haya gustado este capítulo….claro que si no es así pueden decirlo también XD Les mando un saludo y nos leemos otro día XD_


	5. Chapter 4

_Capitulo 4_

_Anteriormente: Estaba solo a unos pocos pasos de la salida cuando me detuve. Inconscientemente me di la vuelta y me senté en una de las sillas cercanas. Estaba dispuesta a esperar a que algún miembro de la familia me dijera que estaba bien antes de irme. Un par de minutos habían pasado, entonces oí el altavoz del hospital "Dr. Dwyer urgencia en la sala 713". ¿713? Esa era la sala de Edward…_

_POV __

_Rápidamente me levante de la silla y corrí hacia el sector donde se encontraba la habitación de Edward, tropezando en el camino, como es mi estilo, pero no me tomó mucho tiempo llegar._

_Di la vuelta a la última pared que me separaba de la puerta y encontré allí a toda su familia fuera del cuarto. Cuando llegue todos me miraron._

_-¿Qué paso?-pregunte alarmada, todas las miradas se dirigieron a Rosalie esta vez._

_-El me dijo que fuera a disculparme contigo. Yo me negué, Luego me grito, y después su pulso se acelero, se desmayo de pronto.-Dijo sin darme tiempo a decir nada, no es que yo pudiera hablar en estos momentos ni nada parecido._

_-Probablemente no sea nada grave-Me dijo Carlisle en un intento de hacer que reaccionara, pero no me moví._

_Luego de 20 segundos, la puerta se abrió y salió un doctor, que supuse era Dwyer. _

_-¿Cómo esta mi hijo doctor?-Esme fue la primera en hablar, yo no tenía el coraje para hacerlo aunque me muriera de ganas por saber._

_-El está bien, ya lo estabilizamos… Pregunta por alguien llamada _.- Todas las miradas con excepción de la del doctor estuvieron en mí en un segundo._

_-¿Qué?- Fue lo único que logre preguntar, no tenia aire y mi corazón latía fuertemente en mi pecho. Solo entonces el doctor me miro._

_-¿Eres tú?-Esta vez se dirigió solo a mí._

_-S...s…sí, soy yo-Logre decir al fin, con la voz temblorosa._

_-El te llama, quiere verte-Edward quería verme, eso era imposible ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué quería verme a mí teniendo a toda su familia preocupada por el a mi lado?_

_-Por favor cariño ve-Me pidió Esme con tono de suplica-Solo así se quedara tranquilo…-asentí suavemente y entre en la pequeña sala cerrando la puerta detrás de mí._

_-Volviste- dijo mientras me acercaba a su camilla y me sentaba en ella._

_-En realidad… nunca me fui. Estaba cerca de la entrada esperando que alguien me dijeras que estabas bien cuando escuche el altavoz y pues volví.-Edward se rio un segundo.-Tienes que prometerme algo-me miro y me alentó a continuar-Prométeme que nunca más te desmayaras así-el tomo mi mano._

_-Y tu prométeme que no te irás-yo tenía que irme no podía quedarme aquí todos corrían grave peligro con migo aquí._

_-Yo…yo tengo que irme Edward. Mira donde estas por mi culpa…-_

_-Esto no es tu culpa-me interrumpió._

_-Sí lo es, gracias a ti estoy viva, gracias a mi estas aquí- Comenzó a negar con la cabeza pero yo levante una mano- Estaré bien, puedo cuidarme sola. Me iré del país como me dijiste.-le sonreí tímidamente, no sabía si debía hacer esto pero es la última vez que lo vería-Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi-puse mi mano en su mejilla y lo bese.-Adiós-dije cuando me separe de él. Me di la vuela y salí del cuarto._

_-¿Como esta?-pregunto Alice de inmediato._

_-Está bien. Gracias por todo, pero creo que lo mejor es irme lo antes posible de aquí.-Alice vino hacia mí._

_-¿Te irás? ¿A dónde?-su preocupación parecía real, tal vez no me odiaran por lo que le había causado a Edward._

_-No lo sé tal vez a Estados Unidos o Canadá-dije mientras levantaba mis hombros-Aun no lo sé-_

_-Oh _voy a extrañarte-y me abrazo. No pude evitar abrazarla._

_-Yo también voy a extrañarte- Me separe de ella-A todos en realidad-luego Esme se acerco y me abrazo. Todos excepto Rosalie y Carlisle que estaba al otro lado del pequeño corredor me abrazaron.-Lo siento mucho Rosalie por todo lo que te cause.-A continuación me dirigí a Carlisle-Gracias-_

_-No hay porque, ¿Tienes tu teléfono aquí?-con una mirada de confusión le tendí mi celular que estaba en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, el lo agarro y yo me voltee para ver a todos y sonreírles.-Aquí tienes- dijo devolviéndomelo-Agende mi numero y el de Alice, si no somos nosotros los que llamamos no tienes que contestar, es peligroso-asentí y a continuación lo abrace-Cuídate pequeña-_

_-Lo hare, gracias de nuevo-me retire de allí lo más rápido que pude para no volver. Afortunadamente encontré un taxi a penas salí del hospital, me subí, le di mi dirección y no dije otra cosa en todo el viaje, solo veía por la ventana sin pensar nada._

_Llegue y subí muy deprisa a mi departamento nadie debía verme. Cerré la puerta con llave y fui por mi computadora, quería arreglar lo más pronto posible el tema de mi viaje. La encendí y me fije. Un vuelo a Canadá salía en tres días pero uno a Estados unidos salía en 10, me decidí por ir a Estados Unidos. Compre un pasaje y apague la computadora, entonces oí sonar mi teléfono. Era Carlisle, atendí._

_(Conversación telefónica)_

_-¿Si?-_

_-_ ¿llegaste a tu casa?-_

_-Si Carlisle ya estoy aquí.-_

_-¿Decidiste cuando te irás?_

_-Sí, me voy en 10 días._

_-¿Tienes suficiente comida para el día de hoy?-¿A qué venía esa pregunta?_

_-Emm si ¿por?-_

_-No puedes salir a comprar, mañana la señora Jackie te llevara alimentos-_

_-No es necesario Carlisle, aquí nadie me conoce, con unos anteojos y una gorra no me reconocerán._

_-Es arriesgado, la señora Jackie ira- Ya habían hecho demasiado por mí, pero no quería discutir con él,_

_-Está bien Carlisle, la esperare entonces-me rendí- Muchas gracias-_

_-No tienes que agradecernos más, ya es algo tarde deberías descansar un poco, recuerda no hablar con nadie-y entonces colgó._

_(Fin de conversación telefónica)_

_Cuando corto la llamada mire la hora y eran las 3 de la madrugada, debía descansar. Fui a mi habitación y me recosté en la cama en cuestión de minutos el sueño me venció._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Habían pasado ya 9 días mañana tomaría mi vuelo. Tal y como Carlisle me lo había dicho al día siguiente de su llamada tocaron a mi puerta la cocinera que había reconocido de la casa de los Cullen y otra mujer me trajeron tres bolsas repletas de comida. No sabía cuánto creía Carlisle que yo podía llegar a comer, pero todo eso alcanzaría para tres de mi._

_Los días transcurrieron todos iguales, con llamadas de Alice para saber cómo estaba, y me la pasaba ordenando el departamento una y otra vez. Estaba tirada en el sillón cuando tocaron la puerta._

_No podía ser la señora Jackie yo aun tenia comida de sobra. Me levante y me pare junto a la puerta_

_-¿Quién es?-pregunte…._

…

_Quien creen que podría ser? Gracias por leer este capítulo nos leemos en el siguiente…_


	6. Chapter 5

_Capitulo 5_

_Anteriormente: -¿Quién es?-pregunte…._

_POV __

_Pongan esta canción por favor __ watch?v=gTlybAlhoXA_

_-¿Quién es?-pregunte._

_-Soy Edward-Su contestación me había dejado en shock. Estuve paralizada por 5 segundos y luego abrí la puerta. A penas lo vi mi corazón empezó una carrera y me perdí en sus ojos, pero él me devolvió a la tierra._

_-¿Puedo pasar?- yo aun estaba en shock, con la mirada perdida le conteste._

_-Claro, pasa. ¿Cómo está tu hombro?-le pregunte mientras pasaba junto a mí y aspiraba su fragancia._

_-Ya no me duele gracias-camine muy despacio y levante una mano._

_-Siéntate-le dije apuntando al sofá-te traeré un vaso de agua-dije desapareciendo en la cocina. Fui hacia la nevera y saque la jarra con agua serví un vaso y me pare frente al lavado con la mano que tenia libre apoyada en la mesada y la otra sosteniendo el vaso sobre el lavado, en ese momento me di cuenta que estaba temblando._

_-No tengo sed-literalmente salte y el vaso se resbaló de mis manos rompiéndose._

_-Me asustaste-dije sin darme la vuelta._

_-No fue mi intención-su voz se escuchaba demasiado cerca y baja así que me gire para comprobarlo. Edward estaba a unos escasos 5 centímetros de mi boca. En un segundo junto sus labios contra los míos en un dulce beso, no pude evitar responderlo pero cuando sus manos fueron a mi cintura lo aparte de mí._

_-Ed...Edward…no-le pedí en un susurro mientras mi corazón se aceleraba_

_- Dime que no quieres-pidió mirándome a los ojos. Pero yo si lo quería por lo que no dije nada, solo baje la cabeza. Un beso. Solo un beso habíamos compartido y aun así me sentía muy extraña junto a él, como si perteneciera allí. Ante mi silencio levanto mi cara con su mano en mi mentón y volvió a unir nuestros labios, pero esta vez el beso fue diferente estaba cargado de pasión y antes de que me diera cuenta me tomo por la cintura y me aferro contra su cuerpo haciendo que yo enroscara mis piernas alrededor de su cadera, me tomo por las nalgas y me llevo hasta el cuarto. Se sentó en mi cama y yo quede sobre sus piernas. Comencé a sacar su camisa y desnudar su pecho perfectamente marcado. Edward se deshizo de mi blusa junto con mi sujetador, comenzó a besar mi cuello y mi pecho, se paro y nos acostó suavemente sobre la cama quedando el sobre mi yo aproveche y saque su pantalón junto con su bóxer mientras besaba mi cuello, lo empuje para quedar sobre él y comencé a besar su pecho y recorrer su abdomen con mis manos. Jamás había hecho esto antes, peor con él me sentía confiada, como si no pudiera equivocarme._

_-No estamos en igualdad de condiciones-me reclamo. Se sentó, desabrocho mi pantalón y lo bajo junto con mis bragas, luego me giro para quedar sobre mí. Yo no aguantaba más quería ser suya y que él fuera mío. Sentí su miembro firme contra mis piernas y gemí su nombre._

_- Ahhh…Edward… - gemí en su oído. Y sin nada más que decir entro en mí de una forma muy brusca. Un dolor muy agudo me invadió y yo hice una mueca de dolor pero no iba a dejar que eso me arruinara la noche, no iba a dejar que acabara con el inmenso placer que sentía. Después de unas cuantas embestidas sentí un inmenso placer que me invadía haciéndome temblar, pero quería que Edward lo disfrutara también por lo que nos di vuelta y quede sobre él. Empecé a mover mis caderas, y Edward solo gemía, lo que me indicaba que hacia bien mi trabajo mientras besaba su cuerpo. Algunos besos, caricias y movimientos de mi cadera después Edward soltó un fuerte gemido y yo me deje caer a su lado. Nos tapo con las sabanas y me abrazo por la espalda. Pero no pude evitar pensar en algo que me hizo llorar._

_-¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué paso?- me pregunto alarmado._

_- Mañana me voy. Esto no volverá a pasar -le confesé._

_-No tienes por qué irte-dijo antes de besar la parte superior de mi cabeza._

_-Corro un gran peligro aquí, tú me lo dijiste.-le recordé_

_-Corres peligro estando sola-me corrigió-No dejare que nada ni nadie te lastime-sonreí ante eso y me quede dormida en su abrazo._

_._

_Desperté y sonreí al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior pero tenía hambre así que trate de removerme de Edward pero no me lo permitió. Así que no me quedo otra que despertarlo. Comencé a besarlo hasta que abrió los ojos._

_-Buenos días- lo salude._

_-Mas que buenos diría yo- y me beso._

_-¿No tienes hambre?- le pregunte apartándome de él. Pero solo negó con la cabeza.-Pues yo si quiero un café y té preparare uno._

_-¿Puedo preguntar algo?-_

_-Lo que quieras-lo anime. Mientras buscaba mi conjunto de ropa interior que debía estar en algún rincón del cuarto_

_-Anoche… hiciste una mueca de dolor-yo sabía a dónde iba eso y no quería contestarle.- ¿A caso te lastime?_

_-No, no, no fue eso.-le dije mientras me ponía las dos partes de mi conjunto. Esperaba que lo dejara así pero no lo hizo._

_-¿Qué fue entonces?- Ahora sí tendría que responderle._

_-Bueno… es que ayer…-dije mientras me sentaba a su lado-ayer… fue mi primera vez-el no dijo nada así que seguí yo-lo sé, lo sé debes creer que soy una tonta…-_

_-No creo que seas tonta-me interrumpió-creo que es muy dulce, ni siquiera note que fuera tu primera vez.- sabia que solo lo decía para hacerme sentir mejor._

_-Mentiroso-lo bese y fui a la cocina a preparar el café. Lo serví y Edward apareció solo con sus bóxer, le entregue una de las tazas y tome el mío, lo acabe y enjuague mi taza, antes de darme vuelta sentí las manos de Edward rodear mi cintura mientras besaba mis hombros. Al mismo tiempo sentí su miembro reaccionar, gemí y Edward me dio la vuelta, me tomo por los glúteos y me subió a la mesada. Como teníamos solo la ropa interior en unos segundos estábamos desnudos, y con solo unas embestidas me hizo ver las estrellas. Yo gritaba y me alegraba no tener vecinos, de otro modo vendrían a ver si me estaban matando. Edward me cargo y me dejo en el sofá para luego desaparecer en dirección a mi cuarto. Unos minutos después volvió y me cargo nuevamente y me llevo hasta el baño. El agua de la ducha estaba corriendo, pero me sorprendió cuando nos metió ambos dentro de ese estrechado espacio, me puso bajo el agua y empezó a pasar sus manos por todo mi cuerpo. Sin pensarlo comencé a hacer lo mismo con él. Así estuvimos por 5 minutos. Hasta que decidió hablar_

_-Bien ya estamos limpios-dijo cerrando la canilla detrás de mi espalda. Tomo una toalla y la paso por detrás de mi espalda anudándola sobre mis pechos. Luego anudo una alrededor de su cintura. Salimos del baño y él se dirigió a la cocina mientras yo buscaba en mi valija un conjunto de ropa interior y algo que ponerme. Me vestí y vi aparecer a Edward sin decir nada tomo su ropa y se la puso._

_-¿Lista?- me pregunto. Lo mire desconcertada._

_- ¿Para qué?-no pude preguntar otra cosa._

_-Para irnos. ¿Eso es lo único que llevaras?-Pregunto mirando la maleta que estaba en el suelo._

_-S…si-le conteste. Tomo mi maleta y me ofreció su mano. La tome y fuimos hacia la puerta. Bajamos las escaleras y entramos en su auto. Yo estaba muy confundida ayer había dicho que no me tendría que ir que estaría con él, y ahora me llevaba el mismo. No pude evitar soltar un sollozo. _

_-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto._

_-Me estas llevando al aeropuerto- le solté._

_-¿Al aeropuerto?-pregunto. Ahora estaba más confundida._

_-¿No me llevas allá?-no pude evitar sentirme esperanzada._

_-No, claro que no- soltó una carcajada._

_-¿y porque agarraste mi maleta?-no entendía que es lo que estaba pasando._

_-Pues porque el gusto de Alice es… exagerado-¿El gusto de Alice? ¿Qué tenía eso que ver?_

_-No te comprendo Edward en serio-_

_-Corres peligro sola en tu departamento. Vendrás a vivir con migo y mi familia-Al principio creí que bromeaba pero luego vi que su expresión era seria._

_-¿Qué? NO, ¿qué dirán tus padres, tus hermanos?-El volvió a reír._

_-Tranquilízate ellos están muy feliz por mí, no me he fijado en una mujer desde…- pero no concluyo lo que iba a decirme. Todo lo que siguió ocurrió muy deprisa. Tres autos nos cerraron el paso por delante y uno por detrás. Edward freno de repente y me miro._

_-Escúchame- dijo mientras tomaba mi cara en sus manos y evitara que pudiera ver a los hombres que venían hacia nosotros- nos van a agarrar, no te resistas o te harán daño, pase lo que pase…-me dijo a una velosidad que me fue casi imposible entender-Te Amo- concluyo al fin y las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos._

_-Yo también te amo Edward- dije antes de estampar mi boca contra la suya, no sabía cómo es que había sucedido, pero paso, me había enamorado de él. La puerta del lado de Edward se abrió, lo separaron de mi y comenzaron a golpearlo.- ¡EDWAAAAAAAAARD!..._

…_.._

_Solo a mi se me ocurre empezar el capitulo tan hermoso y terminarlo de esta manera…que piensan que pasar ahora?_


	7. Chapter 6

_Capitulo 6_

_POV __

_-¡EDWAAAAAAAAARD!-gritaba y lloraba una y otra vez mientras tres hombres lo inmovilizaron en el piso y lo golpeaban salvajemente. _

_La puerta de mi lado del coche se abrió y un hombre parecido a un ropero me tomo del brazo y me jalo hacia afuera, me giro para quedar de espaldas a él y me sujeto por los dos brazos para evitar que saliera corriendo en ayuda de Edward, que solo unos segundos antes me había dicho que me amaba. _

_Pise lo más fuerte que pude su pie y me removí de su agarre, pero antes de poder llegar a la persona que mas me preocupaba en estos momentos ya me había agarrado nuevamente. Me giro, pero esta vez para quedar frente a él, al siguiente segundo yo estaba en el suelo con una mano en la parte posterior de la mejilla en el comienzo de mi ojera y podía sentir como la sangre comenzaba a brotar de la herida. _

_Me levanto nuevamente pero esta vez otro hombre se acercaba con sogas en las manos. Me ataron manos y pies, me gire hacia Edward y estaba tirado en el piso, inconsciente y con la cara toda ensangrentada, no pude evitar largarme a llorar, solo esperaba que estuviera vivo. _

_Colocaron una venda en mis ojos y otra en mi boca, me cargaron y me depositaron en el asiento trasero de uno de los autos sin decir palabra alguna. En el camino luche por enderezarme sin hacer ruido y logre bajar un centímetro de la venda con ayuda del asiento. _

_Solo eso necesitaba un centímetro para darme cuenta que yo conocía ese camino, pasaríamos a un kilometro de la casa de los Cullen. Me asusto la posibilidad de que quisieran ir por ellos también pero me tranquilice al recordar el gran enrejado que rodeaba la entrada y los muros que rodeaban el terreno, era imposible que los traspasaran. Me enfoque en pensar cuanto tiempo había de camino desde la casa de Edward…Edward, no sabía dónde estaba, si lo habían tirado por ahí o algo peor que no quería pensar. _

_Aproximadamente 5 minutos después el auto se detuvo, me quitaron la venda de los ojos ya que lo único que podía observar era un gigantesco galpón, muy maltratado, y nada asu alrededor. La puerta se abrió y el mismo hombre que me había metido al coche, diferente al que me había golpeado anteriormente, me cargo suavemente y me adentro en el galpón. Me llevo hasta el centro y allí me amarro la cintura a un tronco que había a mis espaldas. _

_Pude ver que dos hombres traían a Edward sujetándolos por brazos y piernas pero él no se movía. Sin poder evitarlo nuevamente unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. Logre escuchar que la puerta de aquel inmenso lugar se cerraba y comencé a removerme en mi lugar para intentar zafarme hasta que sentí algo en mi bolsillo. Con las manos aun atadas saque mi teléfono de mi bolsillo y rápidamente busque en el directorio el numero de Carlisle, oprimí la tecla de llamado y luego de dos timbres atendieron…_

_(Conversación telefónica)_

_-¿Si?- contestaron, pero no era Carlisle._

_-¿Emmett?-logre preguntar._

_-¿_?-hizo una pausa-¿Dónde están niños traviesos?-_

_-Emmett, nos agarraron-le solté de golpe._

_-¿Cómo que los agarraron? No me asustes _ ¿Dónde están?-Pregunto por fin_

_-Como a cinco minutos de tu casa en un gran galpón, no pude visualizar nada al rededor-le explique con la voz temblorosa esperando que él tuviera una idea de en donde nos encontrábamos.-Edward esta inconsciente Emmett, lo golpearon muy fuerte, está tirado a unos 10 metros de mi.- mi voz se quebró en ese momento._

_-Tranquila, iremos…-pero no termine de escuchar lo que decía, ya que la puerta se abría y yo debía poner el teléfono en su lugar antes que se dieran cuenta. Lo acomode y me puse alerta ante lo que fuera que venían a hacer. _

_(Fin conversación telefónica)_

_Comenzaron a verter algo en el piso recorriendo los extremos de aquel lugar, pasaron varios segundo hasta que su olor llego hasta mi, era gasolina. Iban a prendernos fuego. Cuando terminaron de rodear la estructura interna con gasolina habían pasados varios minutos debido a que era enorme, tal vez si el fuego tardaba en extenderse aun podríamos salir de allí con vida. Lo hombres rieron y encendieron un simple fosforo— (En mi país de dice así no se cómo es en otros países) — lo arrojaron al suelo y en cuestión de unos pocos segundos estábamos rodeados por el fuego abrazante. Oí la puerta cerrarse nuevamente y me concentre en hacer reaccionar a Edward, así que comencé a gritar su nombre. Al parecer mis gritos mezclados con el humo del fuego lograron despertarlo y rápidamente fijo sus ojos en mí. _

_No sé exactamente cómo pero logro zafarse de sus ataduras y vino corriendo hacia mí, antes de que pudiera llegar yo me concentre en ocultar mi herida de su vista tapándola con mi cabello, no sería demasiado difícil, solo esperaba que no lo hubiera notado ya._

_-_,_ ¿Estás bien?-pregunto mientras me soltaba a mi también.- ¿No te hicieron daño?-_

_-No Edward, estoy bien, mucho mejor ahora que despertaste.-le confesé, y él me dedico una sonrisa. Era increíble como aún en ese momento podía hacerme sentir de esa manera extraña._

_-¿Como saldremos de aquí?- pregunto, me invadió un sentimiento de culpa. Yo había llamado a su familia, la había puesto en peligro otra vez._

_-Esto…yo…llame a tu familia-le dije lentamente temiendo su reacción.-Lo siento fue lo único que se me ocurrió, tú estabas ahí tirado y…-le solté muy deprisa pero él me callo con un dulce beso._

_-Tranquila, ¿hace cuanto los llamaste?-iba a contestar pero unos disparos fuera del lugar atrajeron mi atención. Edward me abrazo fuertemente. Mi corazón se partió al pensar que las personas a las que iban dirigidos esos disparos era la familia de Edward. El portón se abrió de repente…_

…

_Quien creen que será? Si gustan pueden dejar su revew XD _


	8. Chapter 7

_Capitulo 7_

_POV Edward_

_La abrace muy fuerte contra mi pecho hasta que los disparos cesaron. La puerta se abrió en ese instante._

_-¿_?- oí preguntar a mi hermano y sentí como ella se relajaba._

_-Estamos aquí Emmett- conteste y conduje a _lo más cerca de la salida que nos fue posible debido a las llamas que se extendían a nuestro alrededor._

_-Aquí hay un hueco Edward.- me indico mi hermano, seguí el sonido su voz y pude ver un pequeño espacio en el que no había fuego, como una valla que se encontraba abierta. _

_-Cuando te lo indique quiero que corras muy rápido hacia allá-le dije apuntando con el dedo y vi su cara de pánico ante mis palabras.-Tranquila no te pasara nada.- Ella asintió, yo la solté y corrí hacia aquel lugar entre el fuego y el portón en el que no había fuego. Dolió muchísimo debido a la cantidad de golpes que había recibido. Me gire hacia ella y le extendí mis brazos-Corre-._

_Tomo un pequeño impulso y corrió muy rápido hacia mí, la atrape y salimos de ese lugar-Cierra los ojos-le urgí, no quería que viera aquella escena. Todos los hombres que había allí estaban muertos. No lo soportaría-No los abras-dicho eso la conduje a un auto en el que aguardaban mi padre y Jasper. Emmett entro por el lado izquierdo y _y yo por el derecho. Ya nos habíamos alejado de aquel galpón que se debía estarse consumiendo en llamas cuando _comenzó a llorar. Pensé que tal vez si le habían hecho daño, pero mi padre se adelanto._

_-¿Qué tienes querida? ¿Te hirieron?- le pregunto._

_-En verdad lo siento-contesto ella aun llorando-siento haberlos llamado, no pensé en el peligro en que estarían-confeso. Eso era extraordinario, ponía primero la seguridad de mi familia antes que su propia vida._

_-Peligro-Emmett se carcajeo. Esto no me sorprendía ya que para el nada era peligroso._

_-No tienes porque disculparte-intervino mi padre-si no nos hubieras llamado no quiero imaginar en qué estado hubieran salido de allí. -Sentí a _estremecerse. Por suerte ya habíamos llegado mi madre y mis hermanas, ya que consideraba a Rosalie como una, salían a recibirnos. Abrí la puerta del coche y baje con_aun a mi lado. No quería soltarla pero Alice vino corriendo y se abalanzo sobre mí._

_-Oh Edward estábamos tan preocupadas, que bueno que están bien.-me dijo antes de abrazarme para luego abrazar a _. Cuando se aparto de ella abrió los ojos y su mueca era de preocupación o susto, o algo de ambos.-_Te golpearon.-Me gire para ver como _acomodaba su cabello sobre su cara impidiéndome ver la herida. Cerró sus ojos apretando suavemente los parpados cuando empecé a correr su cabello suavemente y lo colocaba detrás de su oreja. Entonces vi la cortada que tenía como mínimo 3 centímetros y me tense al instante._

_-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando te pregunte?-dije con voz fría mientras ella abría sus ojos._

_-Porque no quería que te enojaras -me respondió culpable._

_-¿Qué me enojara? Tienes un golpe en la cara ¿y tú querías que no me enojara? Te dije que no te resistieras- le grite._

_-Esto no fue por resistirme a nada Edward-me espeto. Eso me confundió ¿Por qué la habían golpeado?_

_-¿Por qué fue entonces?-pregunte aun con el tono de la voy muy alto._

_-Fue…fue por clavarle mi tacón en el pie a un tipo que trataba de sujetarme para que no fuera por ti.-La habían golpeado por mi culpa ella había intentado defenderme y la habían lastimado. Eso me hizo sentir aun peor._

_-Vaya– dijo Emmett llegando hasta nosotros y tomando a Rose por la cintura-tienes carácter-_

_-Además –continuo _-Esto no es nada- dijo señalando el golpe en su cara.-Mira cuantos tienes tu-me reclamo._

_-Esto es diferente. Yo estoy acostumbrado me han golpeado antes-le solté._

_-¿Y tu como sabes que a mí no?- respondió seria. Eso me paralizo._

_-¿Te han golpeado mi niña?-pregunto mi madre. _asintió.- ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?-Continuo Esme._

_-Hace dos años mi "novio" Mike -dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos- trato de obligarme a estar con él, pero me resistí, le di un buen golpe en la cara, luego el me golpeo y nunca más lo volví a ver.-Concluyo._

_-¿Mike Newton?-preguntaron Mis hermanos junto con mi padre, ya que yo seguía en estado de shock._

_-Si, Newton ¿lo conocen?-pregunto _, pero el que contesto fue mi padre._

_-Si lo conocemos, es… el hombre que te mando a matar, probablemente el que los quiso matar hoy.-le conto mi padre. Al parecer eso no le extrañaba mucho, yo estaba dispuesto a averiguar todo lo que me fuera posible de ese tal Newton, no por mí, sino por ella._

_- No hablemos mas de eso-dijo mi madre-seguro querrán darse un baño y descansar un poco luego cenaremos.- No me había dado la cuenta pero el sol ya estaba bajando asentí y sentí a _desaparecer de mi lado bajo los brazos de Alice._

_-Tú te ducharas en mi cuarto.-le dijo sin darle la opción de discrepar. Yo reí ante eso. El verdadero peligro en estos momentos era mi pequeña hermana._

_POV __

_Alice me arrastro hasta su cuarto y nadie hizo nada para impedirlo. Me sentó en su cama y abrió su enorme ropero._

_-Bien veamos que te pondrás-eso me asusto y me hizo recordar las palabras de Edward "Alice tiene un gusto exagerado" ahora lo entendía tenía como 30 cajas de conjuntos de ropa interior.- ¿Este?- me pregunto mostrándome una conjunto de encaje extremadamente transparente._

_-¡Alice!-la rete ella levanto los hombros y me mostro otro era mejor pero no me lo pondría, así que la mire de mala manera._

_-¿Y este?-ese si era hermoso y medianamente normal. Asentí con la cabeza y ella sonrió._

_- Ahora veamos tu vestido-¿ella dijo vestido? Entonces la vi abrir el otro lado del ropero, en el que tenia por lo menos 25 vestidos diferentes. Mi boca descendió considerablemente y ella soltó una risita.-Creo que te veras bien en este-dijo tendiéndome un vestido azul strapless a la rodilla era hermoso pero demasiado para solo una simple cena._

_-Alice ¿no tienes algo más normal?-le pregunte. Ella negó con la cabeza y suspire._

_- En cuanto termines baja a cenar-me dijo empujándome al baño de su cuarto. Me desvestí y me di una re confortable ducha. Salí, me envolví e la toalla y me puse la ropa que Alice me dejo sobre la cama. A los pies del vestido había unos zapatos azules con un tacón de 5 centímetros. Suspire nuevamente y baje las escaleras. Supuse que estarían todos en el comedor. Hacia allí me dirigí y a duras penas traspase la puerta clavando las miradas en mí. Rápidamente sentí como mi cara tomaba ese color rojo habitual._

_-Creo que esta familia tendrá un miembro menos-dije mirando a Alice. Todos rieron por un segundo y luego me senté. Era el mismo sitio que la vez anterior que había venido, junto a Edward.- ¿Eso es comida italiana?-pregunte a punto de derramar una lagrima._

_-Sí, ¿Por qué?-pregunto Edward._

_-La última vez que comí…fue con mi madre, antes de su muerte-una lágrima y una sonrisa aparecieron en mi rostro._

_-¡Oh! Puedes comer otra cosa si gustas-me ofreció Esme. Yo negué con la cabeza._

_-No gracias Esme, me gustaría volver a comer esto.-tome un pedazo de carne y me lo mande a la boca. Había olvidado como sabia era realmente exquisito._

_Cada tanto Edward me miraba de una forma que me hacia sonrojarme y sonreír. _

_Cuando terminamos de comer Alice se levanto._

_-Vamos _tenemos mucho de qué hablar.-yo la mire extrañada._

_-¿A si?-Ella asintió con ganas-Mmm ¿tienes algo en tu cuarto con lo que pueda hacerte daño?_

_-No-respondió divertida._

_-Bien entonces vamos.-le dedique una sonrisa-Permiso-me disculpe con el resto de la familia y ambas fuimos a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y me jalo hacia la cama, se sentó y me hizo señas de que la acompañara. Mientras caminaba note que todo su cuarto era el de una niña tenía un rosa viejo muy tierno con muebles blancos, no entendía como a Jasper le gustaría esto._

_-¿Y?-me pregunto._

_-¿Qué?-fue lo único que podía responderle_

_-¿Cómo fue?-volvió a insistir sin decirme nada._

_-¿Como fue qué? Alice no te entiendo-dije algo molesta. Ella suspiro_

_-Tu noche con mi hermano ¿Cómo lo has pasado?-_

_-¡Alice!, Espera… ¿el te conto algo?-ella rio._

_-No fue necesario, vi como te observa y sujeta, como te aferrabas a él cuando volvieron, lo que se dijeron, y lo más importante-hizo una pausa-el no volvió a dormir anoche-en ese momento me percate que tenía razón, Edward había pasado la noche con migo y seguro toda su familia lo sabía. Me puse roja como un tomate.-No te preocupes-dijo al notar mi cara-Es genial. Edward no se ha fijado en nadie desde….-al igual que su hermano dudo sus palabras._

_-Por favor Alice dime. Edward hizo lo mismo hoy, por favor termina lo que ibas a decir-suplique._

_-Está bien pero por favor no le digas que yo te lo he contado-asentí.-Hace unos años Edward tenía una novia llamada Jane Vulturi-_

_-¿Vulturi?- le pregunte para cerciorarme…_

…

_O.O Conocerá ella a la ex novia de Edward que creen?_


	9. Chapter 8

_Capitulo 8_

_POV Bella_

_-¿Vulturi?- le pregunte para cerciorarme._

_-Si-me confirmo-¿la conoces?-asentí pero no dije nada-bueno ella lo dejo por un hombre con más dinero y eso devasto a Edward-mi corazón se partió, por más que no haya sido yo la primer mujer en su vida no me agradaba la idea de que lo hicieran sufrir.-Nunca volvió a fijarse en una mujer, hasta que te conoció a ti.-una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro._

_-Jane Vulturi es una ex compañera de la secundaria, siempre me odio pero no supe la razón._

_-A ella nunca le caí bien, supongo que porque suelo pasar mucho tiempo con Edward-me dedico una sonrisa.-Pero ya basta, ten -me tendió un hermoso camisón hasta la rodilla color rojo.- Debes de estar cansada después de todo lo que pasaste._

_-La verdad es que si-mentí. Me levante lentamente tomando mi tiempo y me dirigí al baño y me cambie. Apenas puse un pie fuera de la ducha Alice me intercepto nuevamente y comenzó a recitarme instrucciones acerca de mi dormitorio:_

_-Bien, saliendo de esta habitación recorrerás el pasillo, en la primera intersección volteas a la derecha y cuenta tres puertas, en la última puedes entrar ya que ahí dormirás._

_-¿Cuántos cuartos de huéspedes tienen?-le pregunte_

_-Cuatro- me contesto. Yo reí_

_-Nosotros solo teníamos tres- Ambas reímos y yo me levante de la cama. Le desee buenas noches y me retire de su cuarto. Seguí sus instrucciones al salir de la habitación y cuando llegue a la interseccióngire a la derecha y vi a Jasper se dirigía hacia mí pero…¡solo estaba en ropa interior! paso a mi lado y lo salude, él me regreso el saludo con una leve sonrisa, trate de disimular que no había visto nada pero la curiosidad me venció y me gire justo a tiempo para ver que entraba al cuarto de Alice._

_Rápidamente me apresure a entrar al cuarto que Alice me había indicado. Cerré la puerta y con la nariz pegada a ella, suspire._

_Pongan esta canción por favor __ watch?v=tdCDSzOIYKM_

_-Llegaste-me sobresalte al escuchar otra voz en mi habitación-¿sueles asustarte seguido, ¿no es cierto? -Me gire y vi a Edward que estaba de pie al lado de la cama solo con un bóxer negro. Tenía un cuerpo perfecto, tan perfecto que debería estar prohibido._

_-Suele pasarme cuando no espero visitas- Le respondí-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunte mientras iba hacia el sofá y tomaba asiento. Pude notar que el color que se extendía por las paredes de mi nueva habitación era muy parecido al de mi sala, un crema claro que hacia juego con la cama matrimonial que había en el centro y el sofá al que me dirigía._

_-Este es mi cuarto- me contesto._

_-¿Tu cuarto?-pregunte confundida. Pero unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos._

_-¿Edward, estás despierto?-preguntaba Emmett desde el otro lado._

_-Pasa Emmett-le dijo Edward con los ojos en mí. Emmett abrió la puerta y la verdad no sé si lo que vi me sorprendió ya que él también estaba en ropa interior, ¿es que acaso en esta casa solo andan en ropa interior? Me levante del sofá de un brinquito y cerré fuertemente los ojos en un acto de reflejo._

_-¡Oh vamos!-dije-¿Nadie usa pantalones en esta casa?-ambos se carcajearon al unísono-Acabo de cruzarme con Jasper en ropa interior, entre aquí y estabas tú Edward igual en ropa interior ¿y ahora tu Emmett?_

_-Lo siento chicos no sabía que estaban ocupados-dijo Emmett con una sonrisa y enfatizando en última palabra a propósito._

_-No seas tonto Emmett. Me confundí de habitación.-le dije algo enfadada._

_-Mmm Con ese atuendo más bien parece que te preparaste para la ocasión-me dijo con un tono extraño en la voz y levantando una ceja._

_-¡Emmett!-le grito Edward._

_-Lo siento, lo siento me voy- Se disculpó Emmett y escuche la puerta cerrarse. Abrí mis ojos y Edward no se había movido ni un centímetro y tenía el ceño fruncido._

_-¿Cómo que te confundiste de cuarto?-pregunto cuando me gire para asegurarme que Emmett ya no estaba allí._

_-¡Oh! Si Alice se habrá confundido con las instrucciones que me dio o tal vez yo no las entendí correctamente mi habitación debe ser la siguiente -Apunte hacia la dirección que Alice me había Dado-_

_-El siguiente cuarto es un baño y el anterior el cuarto de mis padres-me contestocon voz firme._

_-¿Un baño? ¿Seguro?-esa era una pregunta estúpida, esta era su casa y solo yo podía preguntar semejante tontería. Edward se carcajeo._

_-Si estoy seguro-me estaba confundiendo en verdad._

_-Pero Alice me dijo….-entonces pude ver todo con muchísima claridad. Me había tendido una trampa. No pude evitar que una sonrisa se formara en mi rostro y parpadee-Alice-dije mas para mí misma que para que el me oyera. Suspire._

_-¿Y no puedo irme a otro cuarto hoy verdad?-el negó sonriente-Esta bien, ¿puedo usar tu baño?-_

_-Adelante-me animo. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me pare frente al lavado. Abrí la canilla y con agua fría moje mi cara y mis brazos. Los deje secarse por un segundo y Salí del baño._

_La luz estaba apagada, solo había un velador encendido. Edward estaba acostado en la cama, tapado hasta la cintura leyendo un libro. Dude si interrumpirlo o no, pero era necesario._

_-Esto, Edward… ¿No tendrías una manta? Con esto moriré de frio durante la noche-dije señalando el camisón que Alice me había hecho poner._

_-Pero si ya hay una-eché un vistazo rápido al sofá y no había nada que lo cubriera. Di un paso para ver si la había dejado doblada sobre el pero no logre ver nada. De pronto Edward volvió a reír. Esa risa era verdaderamente embriagadora, la manera en que tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás cada vez que reía me volvía loca.-No pensaste que te dejaría dormir en el sofá ¿o sí?-_

_-La verdad, hasta hace un segundo si lo creí.- ¿Quería que durmiera junto a el? ¿O me haría dormir en el piso?_

_-No, dormirás aquí-palmeo el lado de la cama que estaba libre y mi traicionero corazón comenzó a latir muy rápidamente.-A menos que te moleste- rápidamente negué con la cabeza girándola de un lado a otro demasiadas veces._

_-No. Por mi está bien-dije antes de tomar una bocanada de aire en un vano intento de calmar mis nervios._

_-Por mi… está perfecto- volvió a interesarse en su lectura. Camine lentamente hacia la gran cama temerosa de que Edward se arrepintiera de un momento a otro, abrí cuidadosamente las sabanas y aparte la manta. Estaba realmente fría la habitación así que me deslice dentro y me tape de inmediato cubriéndome hasta la barbilla, esta cosa que Alice me había dado era muy fina al igual que la tela con la que estaba hecha y no estaba acostumbrada a dormir con este tipo de ropa así que por muy fina que fuera me sentía incomoda._

_-¿Te importa si leo otro rato?- me pregunto._

_-En absoluto- respondió Edward sin apartar la vista de su 'interesante' libro._

_Me acomode en el borde de la cama tratando me mantenerme lo más caliente posible dentro de la manta y gire para quedar de espaldas a Edward, pero el estar casi en el borde del colchón tuvieron sus consecuencias ya que unos minutos después comencé a temblar._

_-¿Tienes frio?-en ese momento me sentí culpable por interrumpirlo nuevamente y sentí como mis mejillas se llenaban de color._

_-Solo un poco-confesé. Oí que dejaba el libro sobre la mesa de noche. Por un momento pensé que se levantaría y traería otra manta para cubrirnos, ya que lo sentí removerse en la cama. Por lo contrario el puso una de sus manos en mi hombro. El contacto de su cálida mano con mi frío y desnudo hombro me hizo estremecer._

_-¡Pero si estas helada!-exclamo. Tal vez yo estuviera helada un momento atrás pero ahora una corriente de calor viajaba desde su mano hasta mi cuerpo logrando que mi cuerpo tuviera sensaciones que nunca había sentido antes._

_-Ven- me dijo mientras rodeaba con su brazo mi cintura y me atraía hacia donde él se encontraba. Pude sentir su calor incluso antes que nuestros cuerpos se juntaran. Rápidamente me gire para quedar de frente a Edward pero me encontré con su pecho ya que él estaba sentado. Me acune junto a su lado y en cuestión de segundos mi temperatura era la misma que la que recorría a Edward._

_-Gracias-fue lo único que pude pronunciar con un suspiro._

_-No tienes por qué darlas, para mí es un placer- empezó nuevamente a removerse y sentí que se alejaba de mí así que yo también me aleje un poco para no incomodarlo. Apago la única luz que había allí pero podía ver perfectamente su cara ya que la hermosa luz de la noche entraba por el enorme ventanal atravesando la abertura donde las cortinas se unían._

_-¿A dónde crees que vas?-pregunto frunciendo el ceño- Te helaras de nuevo.-me atrajo nuevamente hacia el pero esta vez solo estaba unos centímetros por encima de mi.- Además… me gusta estar así contigo-mi corazón rompió a latir frenéticamente.- Te dará un infarto si no te calmas-bromeo. Estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir mis palpitaciones. Tome una gran bocanada de aire y sentí que mi pulso se normalizaba._

_-Si eso ocurre será tu culpa-le acuse. Edward sonrió._

_-¿Y qué tengo que hacer para no darte infartos?-pregunto con una voz muy sensual._

_-No hables- le respondí, solo con el hecho de escuchar su voz mi corazón se aceleraba._

_-Bien. No hablare-Comenzó a besar mi cuello y luego mis labios. Me aparte suavemente de el conociendo sus intenciones._

_-Edward… no… estamos en tu casa…tus padres pueden oírnos-_

_-Te mentí- me tense en ese momento._

_-¿Qué?- me aparte de él…_

_..._

_**Ohhhhhh en que le habrá mentido Edward? Ahahahahha no se a ustedes pero este Emmett es todo un travieso e.e nos leermos en el próximo clari si gustan XD**_


	10. Chapter 9

_Capitulo 9_

_POV Edward_

_-Te mentí-le dije a Bella, la sentí ponerse tensa de inmediato para luego apartarse._

_-¿Qué?-al parecer me había malinterpretado así que solo reí-¿Cómo que me mentiste? _

_¿En qué?-se había alarmado por mi culpa._

_-No hay nadie en el cuarto de junto. Hay un cuarto que separa el de Alice y Jasper con el de Rosalie y Emmett y otro entre el de ellos y el nuestro. El de mis padres está del otro lado del pasillo._

_-¿Nuestro?-pregunto ella, aunque podía ver que luchaba por no sonreír._

_-Sí, este es nuestro cuarto.- se arrojo sobre mí y comenzó a besarme. La bese con la misma pasión que ella, la ropa desapareció de nuestros cuerpos y antes de darme cuenta estaba sobre ella haciéndola gemir mi nombre una y otra vez._

_._

_._

_La acomode sobre mi pecho._

_-Emm ¿Edward?-_

_-¿Si qué pasa?-dudo un momento._

_-¿Por qué retaste a Emmett?-no pude evitar sonreír ante su pregunta._

_-Por mirar tu cuerpo de una manera que solo yo puedo hacerlo.-busque sus ojos y una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro._

_-¿Estabas celoso de tu hermano?-al parecer estaba muy curiosa hoy._

_-Sí. Muy celoso.- admití._

_-Pues no tienes porque-luego ambos quedamos profundamente dormidos._

_POV BELLA_

_Estas habían sido las mejores semanas de toda mi vida. Todo era maravilloso, ya era como un miembro más de aquella hermosa familia. Parecía increíble cómo es que llegaron a mi vida, como conocí a Edward. Todo parecía un sueño, un hermoso sueño del que nuca quisiera despertar._

_-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-mi propio grito me despertó. A penas estuve consciente sentí el intenso dolor que me embargaba. Edward se sobresalto de pronto, mientras mi rostro se comprimía del dolor._

_-Amor… ¿qué tienes?-pregunto alarmado._

_-No lo sé-apenas podía responderle por culpa del intenso dolor que sentía -Me duele mucho aquí-coloque mis manos en la parte inferior de mi estomago. Noto mi cara de sufrimiento y se levantó al instante._

_-Tranquila, iré por Carlisle y él sabrá que hacer-iba a detenerlo pero el dolor que sentía era muy fuerte y Carlisle era un medico excelente. Edward también estudiaba para serlo pero no había terminado aún la carrera así que mejor me limite a asentir con la cabeza._

_A penas salió del cuarto otra sensación me embargo. Sentí algo que subía por mi garganta, me levante lo más rápido que pude y me dirigí hacia el baño. En cuanto estuve frente al inodoro sujete mi cabello detrás de mi cabeza y vomité. Era algo que realmente odiaba. Me levante y enjuague mi boca con agua del lavado. _

"_¿Bella?" -pude escuchar a Edward llamarme desde el otro cuarto. Me asome desde la puerta del baño y estuvo junto a mí en un segundo._

_-¿Qué paso?-poso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y mis piernas, para luego levantarme sin mucho esfuerzo y depositarme lentamente en la cama._

_-Tuve nauseas y vomite-confesé. Carlisle y Esme entraron en el cuarto acercándose hacia mí._

_-¿Qué ocurre amor?-pregunto Esme tan dulce como siempre, pero esta vez pude notar que había preocupación en su tono de voz._

_-Me duele mucho-mis manos estaban aún en mi estómago en un vano intento de calmar el dolor. Carlisle se acercó y se arrodillo junto a la cama mientras Edward se alejaba unos pasos para dejar a Carlisle trabajar._

_-¿Me permites?-buscaba mi aprobación para levantar el pequeño camisón de seda que llevaba puesto. En ese momento me alegre de que hiciera frio esa noche, de otra forma Edward y yo no nos hubiéramos vuelto a poner la ropa interior y no me habría puesto ese hermoso camisón azul que Edward me había regalado._

_-Claro-aparte mis manos y sujete las sabanas. Las apreté cuando otro dolor se hizo un poco más fuerte. Carlisle levanto suavemente mi prenda y coloco sus manos en mi estomago._

_-Esme trae un analgésico por favor – pidió Carlisle sin apartar la mirada de mi. Esme desapareció por la puerta mientras Emmett y Rosalie entraban._

_-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-pregunto Emmett-Oímos un grito muy fuerte-había una sonrisa en su rostro y yo sabía exactamente en que estaba pensando.- ¡Oh! ¿Tan duro fue Edward contigo?-dijo levantando las cejas y mirando mi rostro comprimido. Edward detuvo su andar de un lado a otro y pude ver su rostro._

_-¡No!-exclame-Edward mírame-suplique-¡Mírame!-al gritar otra punzada ataco mi estomago, pero logre que me mirara.-Esto no tiene nada pero NADA que ver contigo-su rostro seguía siendo el mismo. Dirigí una mirada fulminante a Emmett y su rostro también cambio cuando vio como me aferraba a la sabana y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, la preocupación había sustituido a la risa en el rostro de Emmett._

_-¿Qué tienes?-pregunto Rosalie._

_-Despertó con un dolor muy fuerte y vomito-le informo Carlisle. Esme entro en el cuarto con un vaso de agua y una pastilla en la mano, me los entrego, pero antes de poder acercar la pastilla a mi boca Rosalie grito._

_-¡No!, no la tomes. Necesito hablar contigo en mi habitación antes- Todos la miramos, pero Edward fue el que hablo._

_-Hablaran mañana -su voz era muy dura- si eso hace que te sientas mejor entonces tómalo-casi me grito._

_-No- Rosalie intervino nuevamente-necesito hablar contigo primero. En mi cuarto-dijo dirigiéndose a mí. Mire a Edward y sus ojos destilaban desaprobación._

_-Por favor-suplique. Bajo la mirada resignado y se acerco a mí. Me cargo con mucho cuidado y salimos del cuarto con Rosalie por delante. Me dejo en su cama suavemente y beso mi frente antes de irse. El cuarto era como estar en el cielo un azul oscuro que se veía hermoso bañado por la luna, todos los muebles de un color caoba exquisito, pero interrumpió mis pensamientos._

_-¿Hace cuanto que estuviste por primera vez con mi hermano?-Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, el dolor había disminuido considerablemente, ¿A qué venía esa pregunta?-Solo dimelo.-pidio._

_-No...No lo sé… un mes- Desapareció en el baño y volvió con una caja pequeña. Me la entrego y mi sorpresa creció. Era un test de embarazo…_

_..._

**_Lo se, lo se, soy mala XD Creen que estara embarazada? _**

**_Pd: me he visto obligada a cambiar el nombre de la protagonista por l de Bella, ya que no me dejaba poner el espacio para que coloquen su nombre..._**


	11. Chapter 10

_Capitulo 10_

_Anteriormente: Me entrego la pequeña caja y vi que era un test de embarazo._

_-Rose ¿tú crees que yo puedo estar….-no termine la pregunta y ella ya estaba asintiendo._

_-Ve y hazlo en unos minutos lo sabremos-casi me ordeno. Me ayudo a parame y fui al baño leí lo que decía la caja y repetí todo lo que decía en ella. Salí con la prueba sobre la caja y me senté en la cama.- Dámelo te pondrás más nerviosa me tendió la mano y coloque la caja junto con el dispositivo sobre ella. La dejo en su mesa de noche mientras me recostaba nuevamente._

_-No creo estar embarazada. ¿Cuánto tardara?-estaba muy ansiosa necesitaba saber si lo que creía Rosalie era verdad._

_-Unos minutos, respira.-respire dos veces profundamente y me levante, comencé a dar vueltas por el cuarto para calmar mis ansias.-Ya debe de estar ¿Quieres verlo?-negué con la cabeza._

_-Míralo tú por favor-asintió y tomo la prueba en sus manos. Camino hacia mí y me tomo por los hombros._

_-Bella, estas embarazada.- no pude resistirme y la abrasé cuidadosamente para no apretar su panza que estaba por explotar, pero aun así se veía increíblemente hermosa._

_-Oh Rose, es genial, tengo que decirle a Edward.-me sujeto por el brazo._

_-No, no puedes. Debemos confirmarlo antes.- asentí sin pensar-mañana me acompañaras al hospital y te harán los análisis-_

_-Pero ¿Que le digo a Edward?, Querrá saber que me dijiste.-Lo pensó por un momento._

_-Dile que te di un medicamento y que te quedaste aquí hasta que se te paso un poco el dolor.-_

_Iba a repetirle a Edward cada palabra que me había dicho. Me tendió una capsula y se volteo para alcanzar un vaso de agua. Tome esa pastilla extraña para mí y Salí del cuarto con Rose detrás._

_Entramos a mi cuarto todos los que estaban allí se pusieron de pie._

_-¿Estás bien?-Edward fue el primero en hablar, eso no me sorprendió._

_-Cálmate por favor estoy perfectamente bien. Rose me dio uno de sus medicamentos y me siento muchísimo mejor. En serio lamento haberlos despertado a esta hora-Emmett se acerco a mí._

_-No te voy a mentir, no me agrada despertar tan temprano-baje mi cabeza-pero me alegro que estés bien-Sonrió_

_-Gracias Emmett, lo siento.-Tomo a Rosalie por la cintura y ambos salieron de allí._

_-Si vuelves a sentirte mal, por favor avísame-podio Carlisle._

_-Lo hare. Gracias Carlisle-_

_-Sabes que no lo hará a menos que el dolor sea insoportable-replico Edward._

_-Claro que si lo hará, ¿verdad querida?-Esme se dirigió a mí._

_-Por supuesto que si Esme.-_

_-Trata de dormir de nuevo-pidió con su dulce voz._

_-Igual ustedes, lo siento.-Se tomaron de la mano y salieron del cuarto dejándonos solos. Tome la mano de Edward y lo arrastre hasta la cama.-ven vamos a dormir-mi voz era la de una niña pequeña. Nos acostamos y me acurruque junto a él en unos minutos el sueño me venció._

_POV Edward_

_Bella comenzaba a despertar y se giro para verme._

_-¿No has dormido en toda la noche verdad?-demonios, mis ojos debían de haberme delatado. La verdad es que no había podido pegar un ojo por miedo de que le que sucediera algo.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Te dije que estaba bien.-su expresión era de tristeza.- ¿Sabes? Saber que no has dormido por mi culpa me hace muy mal-_

_-No ha sido tu culpa-alzo una ceja pero no la deje decir una palabra, me incline sobre ella y la bese._

_-Odio cuando haces eso- entrecerró los ojos y mi ceño se frunció-besarme para evitar que peleemos-explico. Se levanto y tomo un poco de ropa, se metió en el baño y pude oír la ducha. Salió con su pelo mojado y yo ya estaba vestido esperándola. Lave mi cara y bajamos a desayunar._

_-¿Por qué tienes esa cara?-pregunto mi madre apenas me vio._

_-Fue mi culpa-intervino Bella-se quedo toda la noche vigilándome-_

_-Te he dicho que no fue culpa tuya.-_

_-No discutiremos esto de nuevo- sentenció ella._

_-¿Por qué?-note su tono juguetón._

_-Porque sé cómo termina, y ya me canse de tus besos.-cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y me dio la espalda._

_-¿Con que si eh?-sin previo aviso la tome por la cintura y comencé a hacerle cosquillas. Sabía que a ella no le gustaba porque no podía defenderse._

_-Ed…Edward…por favor…p…para… ¡por favor!- pidió entre risas, me detuve y contemple sus ojos que estaban a punto de derramar lagrimas._

_-¿Qué piensas ahora de mis besos?- pregunte con una sonrisa. Respiro una vez._

_-Que jamás, jamás, jamás, me cansare de ellos-dijo mientras recuperaba la respiración._

_-Mucho mejor-bese su labio inferior._

_La ayude a tomar su asiento y luego tome el mío._

_-¿Por qué no has dormido?-pregunto Alice._

_-Me he despertado hoy a la madrugada con un dolor de estomago, Rose me dio un medicamento y se me paso, pero tu hermano decidió no dormir para vigilarme y alertar a la policía cualquier movimiento-reí ante su relato._

_-La policía merece saberlo-replique mientras ella buscaba el café._

_-Eh Bella creo que te gustara el jugo, yo no puedo tomar café, pero esto esta delicioso.-todos nos dirigimos a Rosalie._

_-Claro seguramente me encantara- Bella tomo la jarra de jugo que había sobre la mesa y lleno un vaso. Me pareció muy extraño pero no dije nada, después de todo se estaban llevando mejor y eso no debía discutirse._

_-Hoy tienes turno con el médico ¿verdad Rose?-mi madre siempre estaba atenta a todo lo que sucediera en la casa._

_-Así es.-volteo hacia Emmett-Amor ¿no te importa si es Bella la que me acompañe esta vez?-las miradas se dirigieron a mi "hermana" y luego a la hermosa mujer sentada junto a mí._

_-Claro que no- Emmett la miraba extrañado igual que todos excepto por Bella. Rosalie volteo ahora hacia Carlisle._

_-Por favor ¿puede?-entrelazo sus manos cerca de su boca-te prometo que tendremos mucho cuidado-mi padre volteo hacia Bella y esta copio el gesto de Rosalie con un puchero en sus labios._

_-Está bien- Ambas se levantaron de sus sillas-pero deberán llevar sus celulares-asintieron y se despidieron de nosotros Isabella se inclino y me dio un beso, lo mismo hizo Rose con Emmett y desaparecieron por la sala._

_-¿Alguien más noto lo extraño que fue eso?-Si no fuera sido Alice algún otro lo habría preguntado._

_-Si- respondimos todos al unisonó._

_._

_._

_Han pasado 2 horas y ni una llamada estaba empezando a preocuparme. Tome un libro y decidí esperarlas en el sofá que estaba en la sala._

_-¡Ya llegaron!-Alice venia bajando por las escaleras con Jasper aferrado a su mano izquierda. Toda la familia se reunió frente a la entrada Bella y Rose venían ambas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_-Tenemos dos noticias para darles-empezó mi hermana-la primera la daré yo…-volteo hacia Emmett.- ¡Vamos a tener un varón!-mi hermano se acerco mas a ella la tomo por la espalda y comenzó a besarla pero ella se separo con color en sus mejillas. Todos incluyéndome nos acercamos a abrazarla y facilitarla por su futuro hijo.-Bien ahora tu-giro hacia Isabella._

_-Yo…yo-inhalo una buena cantidad de aire y la soltó. Sus labios se despegaron…_

**_Ohhhhhhhhh tienen ganas de tirarme con algo verdad? Que es lo primero que alcanzarian con la mano? Ahahahhaha espero les haya gustado el capitulo. No es Edward muy tierno? _**


	12. Chapter 12

_Capitulo 11_

_POV BELLA_

_-¡Estas embarazada!-chillo Alice. La busque con la mirada, no le había dicho nada, o tal vez Rose se lo habría mencionado…_

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?-las miradas volvieron a mí._

_-El dolor, el que vomitaras, lo de Rose, el hospital, y Bella tienes las manos en tu vientre-no había sido consiente de ese movimiento, aparte mis manos pero sentí otras de inmediato._

_-¿Estas embarazada?-Edward tenía una sonrisa en el rostro pero no estaba convencido. _

_-Si-respondí._

_-¿Y es de el?-oí preguntar a Emmett. Me gire, le dedique una mirada de odio, una sonrisa y volví a mirar a Edward. Su rostro esperaba una confirmación de la pregunta de su hermano. _

_-Claro que es tuyo tonto-Vivió a sonreír, pero esta vez se acerco y me beso profundamente, me perdí en su beso, hasta que un carraspeo nos interrumpió._

_-El hecho de que estén esperando un bebe, no les da derecho a hacer otro aquí mismo-no pude evitar reírme de eso._

_-Tú no eres el único con el derecho de besar a su mujer embarazada-me había abrazado por la espalda pero me aparte. Su confusión me causo mucha gracia._

_-¿Tienes otra que no lo está? ¿Cómo se llama ella?-me cruce de brazos y oí a Emmett decir "atrapado" en medio de una tos fingida. _

_-Emmett-lo reprendió Edward me tomo por los brazos y me obligo a mirarle.-Eres solo tu-sonreí y lo bese rápidamente en los labios. Emmett se acerco a mí y me alzo por la cintura._

_-Felicidades enana-comenzó a girarme lo que no me hizo muy bien dado mi estado actual._

_-Emmett, créeme, no quieres marearme en este momento- al parecer entendió ya que se detuvo y me dejo en el suelo como si yo fuera una bomba de tiempo._

_- Ups, lo siento-Uno por uno, cada miembro de la familia, nos felicitaron y abrazaron._

_-Vamos el almuerzo está servido, tu jovencita debes comer por dos ahora.-Esme me acuso pero yo la corregí._

_-En realidad, el doctor dijo que durante los primeros meses debo tomar vitaminas. A partir del cuarto mes tendré más apetito- Dicho esto nos dirigimos a almorzar._

_._

_._

_._

_POV Edward_

_Tres semanas habían pasado desde que me entere que sería papa, estábamos muy felices con dos bebes en camino. Uno a punto de nacer, y el otro formándose dentro del vientre de mí razón para volver a amar. Seria definitivamente un fruto de nuestro amor._

_Bajamos a desayunar y toda la familia estaba sentada a la mesa, faltaban solo dos días para el nacimiento de mi primer sobrino, ya que sabíamos que pronto tendríamos otro bebe en camino, Alice estaba encantada con la idea de ser madre, solo que quería observar a Rose y a Bella antes de decidir tener un hijo._

_Estábamos terminando el desayuno cuando Isabella se tenso._

_-Rose-fue lo único que logro decir ya que al segundo siguiente salió corriendo, y yo sabía dónde. Me pare para seguirla pero Rosalie me paro._

_-No Edward, no querrá que la veas así-en ese momento solo pensaba en Bella en que le podría pasar algo por correr tan rápido._

_-Me importa un comino, es mi mujer, puede caerse y lastimarse-en el camino me di cuenta que le había gritado a Rose, me disculparía con ella en cuanto supiera que Bella estaba bien._

_Entre al cuarto de baño y vi a Isabella arrodillada frente al inodoro con arcadas. Sujete su cabello sobre su espalda para que no se manchara._

_-Vete-dijo entre una arcada._

_-Sabes que no me iré-suavemente se levanto y lavó su boca, también cepillo sus dientes.- ¿Estas mejor?- Asintió y la ayude a volver a la mesa.-Lo siento Rose, no quise gritarte.-_

_-¿Le gritaste? Edward no puedes gritarle está embarazada.-me encogí de hombros al no saber que responderle._

_-No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Estaba preocupado por ti-me sonrió._

_-Gracias, lo siento- me disculpe nuevamente. Esta vez fue ella quien hizo un gesto de dolor seguido de un grito._

_-¿Qué tienes?-pregunto Emmett preocupado. Todos nos levantamos de nuestros asientos._

_-Creo que ya es hora-contesto ella comprimiendo otro grito._

_-No puede ser, faltan dos días-Emmett estaba realmente asustado._

_-Leí que las madres primerizas casi siempre se adelantan con el parto-Isabella había leído muchos libros en estas tres semanas sobre la maternidad._

_-¿Dónde tienes el bolso?-pregunte a Rosalie._

_-En el ropero-contesto Emmett. Subí por él lo más rápido que pude. Alcance a Rose y Emmett cuando estaban subiendo al auto. Abrí la puerta trasera y lo deposité en el. Conociendo como manejaba Emmett llegarían al hospital en poco tiempo. Tomamos nuestros autos y los seguimos aunque no a la misma velocidad._

_Llegamos y nos indicaron donde se encontraba Rosalie, aunque obviamente no nos dejaron entrar. Nos sentamos a esperarla y luego de unas horas una enfermera nos dijo que podíamos pasar a verla. Entramos y vimos una escena realmente conmovedora. Rosalie y Emmett sostenían un pequeño bebe en sus manos, en cuanto nos vieron nos invitaron a conocerlo._

_-¿Cómo le pondrán?-pregunto Bella abrazada a mi lado. Rose miro a Emmett y este asintió._

_-Henry, Henry Cullen.-anuncio para todos._

_-BienvenidoHenry-mi madre se acerco para abrazar a Rose y a Emmett. Todos la seguimos._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Otros ocho meses pasaron, Isabella estaba internada en el hospital desde 10 días antes de la fecha prevista para el nacimiento del bebe. Aun no sabíamos que seria, queríamos que fuera una sorpresa. Nos turnábamos para cuidarla, lo habría hecho yo sin problemas pero todos me convencieron que debía descansar cómodo y no en una silla. Bella se notaba inquieta. Despertó y su mirada me lo dijo todo. Salí y busque una enfermera para comunicarle que necesitaba ayuda. Rápidamente la trasladaron a una sala de parto. En el camino saque mi teléfono y llame a mis padres. Me pidieron que lo hiciera sin importar la hora. Eran las 9 de la noche, seguramente estarían cenando. Atendió mi padre_

_(Conversación telefónica)_

_-¿Hola?-_

_-Hola papa-_

_-¿Edward? ¿Ya va a nacer?-oí como todos se preguntaban lo mismo entre ellos._

_-Si papa ya tiene contracciones-"tiene contracciones" repitió a la familia_

_-Bien, vamos para allá, ¿Entraras con ella?-Yo lo tenía decidido, no pensaba perderme ni un segundo de la vida de mi bebe._

_-Sí, tengo que cambiarme-_

_-Está bien nos vemos allí-_

_-Adiós-corte_

_(Fin conversación telefónica)_

_Ya habíamos llegado me entregaron una bata color azul con un gorro haciendo juego me los puse y me arrodille junto a ella para que tratara de calmarse, le dieron la medicina correspondiente para no sentir dolor, por lo que solo tuvo que pujar._

_-Es una niña- nos anuncio el doctor, bese la mano la frente y la boca de mi mujer, ella no paraba de sonreír. La trasladaron a una salay toda la familia atravesó la puerta._

_-¿Y? ¿Es niño o niña?- Alice venia saltando como siempre._

_-Es niña-le anuncie. Se acerco más a nosotros._

_-¿Azul?- Bella y yo asentimos._

_-Azul-dijimos al mismo tiempo. Nos abrazaron y saludaron a nuestra pequeña._

_-Bienvenida Azul-esta vez mi padre fue quien dio la bienvenida a nuestra hija._

_Al poco tiempo le dieron el alta y volvimos a la casa. Tres meses después Alice y Jasper nos comunicaron que estaba embarazada, por más que Emmett quiso darle un golpe, ya que Alice es nuestra hermanita, tiene 1 año menos que Isabella, nuestros padres no lo permitieron…_

* * *

**Una niña! n.n Aviso: en el siguiente capitulo...que subire enseguida para compensar mi ausencia...habran pasado ya dos años y con ellos los problemas comenzara...Pd: Muchas gracias por sus revews son las mejores en serio XD**


	13. Chapter 13

_Capitulo 12_

_POV BELLA_

_Mi hermosa niña ya tiene dos años, su primo Henrie cumpliría 3, y su primo Ben solo 1 año. Había sido bienvenido a la familia con el mismo amor que Henry y que después tuvo Azul._

_Hoy saldría con ella, la llevaría a la plaza, pero Edward no podía acompañarme, el estaba estudiando en este momento. Había entrado a estudiar unos meses antes de conocernos, al parecer yo sería uno de sus últimos trabajos_

_Prepare un bolso con cosas que pudiéramos necesitar y partí con Azul rumbo a la plaza. Fuimos caminando para aprovechar el sol._

_Jugamos por unas tres horas hasta que quedo totalmente rendida y se acercaba la hora del almuerzo así que decidimos volver. Tome su mano y caminamos de regreso a la casa. Pero solo habíamos hecho un par de cuadras cuando paso._

_Sentí que la apartaban de mi lado y se la llevaban, no pude hacer mucho ya que me dieron un golpe que me tiro al piso. Levante la vista y vi cuando la metían en un auto color negro que aceleraba a fondo. Con el corazón en la mano saque mi teléfono y marque el número de Edward que ya estaría en casa seguramente._

_(Conversación telefónica)_

_-¿Amor?-_

_-Se la llevaron-es lo primero que me salió_

_-¿Como que se la llevaron? ¿A Azul? ¿Quiénes?-las lagrimas empezaron a brotar e mis ojos_

_-Estábamos volviendo y me la sacaron de la mano, la metieron en un auto y Mike, lo vi-por suerte había logrado divisarlo dentro del auto donde metieron a mi bebe._

_-¿Donde estas?-_

_-A tres cuadras de la plaza-_

_-No te muevas iré por ti-_

_(Fin conversación telefónica)_

_En dos minutos Divise el auto de Edward que venía a toda prisa. Bajo y llego hasta donde me encontraba._

_-¿Estás bien? O por dios te golpearon-examino el golpe con sus dedos y me ayudo a levantarme, me acarreo hasta el auto y entro en el._

_-Yo estoy bien, Edward a ella se la llevaron-no paraba de llorar, no podía controlarme._

_-Cálmate, Carlisle sabrá qué hacer-¿Cómo podía pedirme eso? Acaban de secuestrar a mi hija y me pide que me calme!_

_-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo puedo calmarme?-no entendía su forma de reaccionar._

_-Eso es lo que ellos quieren, que te pongas así. No le harán nada, al menos no les daremos tiempo a que le hagan nada- Llegamos a la casa y todos nos esperaban ya que seguramente Edward debió decirles algo antes de salir._

_Al ver que estaba llorando Carlisle salió a mi encuentro. _

_-Tranquilízate. Hay que esperar a que llamen-Asentí tratando de controlar las lagrimas_

_-¿Cuándo será eso?-no podía soportar no tener noticias de mi bebe._

_-En unos minutos seguramente-pasamos y me dieron un vaso con agua. Nos sentamos a esperar que sonara el teléfono. No tardo demasiado, Edward insistió en contestar._

_(Conversación telefónica)_

_-Hola ¿Con cuál de los Cullen hablo?-dijo la voz al otro lado._

_-Soy Edward-_

_-Ah Edward. Imagino que ya sabes que tengo a tu hija.-_

_-Deja de jugar Newton y dime qué quieres-_

_-Es simple si tú me das a Isabella tu hija regresa contigo-_

_-Estás loco si crees que lo hare-_

_-Como quieras, es la vida de tu hija-_

_-No te atrevas a tocarla imbécil o juro que te mato-_

_- Suerte con eso-dijo carcajeándose socarronamente_

_(Fin conversación telefónica)_

_-¿Que quería?-Carlisle se me adelanto._

_-Un intercambio. Azul por Bella-me tense al instante y al parecer lo noto._

_-Ni siquiera lo pienses-baje la mirada._

_-Es la única forma-me defendí._

_-No lo es, podemos sacarla de allí solo tenemos que saber donde la tienen- opuso Carlisle_

_-La lastimaran-repuse._

_-No lo harán esperaran que aceptemos el trato-En cualquier otra situación Carlisle habría conseguido calmarme, pero no esta vez.-Empezaremos ya mismo las averiguaciones, es posible que las tengamos mañana-Asentí ligeramente._

_-Tranquila ella volverá junto a nosotros en menos de lo que piensas-Edward me abrazo y me refugie en su abrazo más que nunca._

_No probé un bocado de la comida, no podía. A pesar de las insistencias de Esme no pude comer. Edward, Jasper, Emmett y Carlisle fueron a ocuparse de buscar gente para encontrar donde tenían a mi hija._

_-Rose ¿puedo hablar contigo?-Asintió y me siguió hasta el patio, no quería que nos escucharan.-Rose tú también eres madre, sé que me entiendes, imagina que la situación fuera al revés, ¿tú qué harías?-_

_-Lo que sea con tal de que no lastimen a mi pequeño-_

_-Necesito tu ayuda, ayúdame a traerla de vuelta-la angustia se notaba en mi voz_

_-Bella no puedo hacer eso-pero sabía que ella haría lo mismo si fuera al revés, así que insistí._

_-Tú misma lo dijiste, harías cualquier cosa, necesito tu ayuda.-vacilo un momento y me adelante antes de que dijera otra cosa- le dirás a Edward que te obligue y que no te quedo opción-suspiro y supe que había ganado._

_Tome el celular al que Mike había llamado, busque el numero y apreté el botón llamar._

_(Conversación telefónica)_

_-¿Ya aceptaste mi propuesta Cullen?-_

_-Mike soy Bella. Acepto._

_-¿Me estas mintiendo Isabella? -_

_-Si tú me das a Azul y dejas que la lleven a casa me iré contigo sin oponerme-_

_-Puedes venir con una persona, que no sea tu marido. Te daré la niña y se irán lo prometo._

_-Bien, ¿Puede ser ya?-_

_-¿Por qué la prisa?-_

_-Quiero a mi hija a salvo y Edward no está-_

_-Está bien nos vemos en la esquina donde te la sacamos, si traes a mas de una persona contigo ella pagara por eso-_

_-Nos vemos allí.-Corte_

_(Fin conversación telefónica)_

_-Todo está bien, vámonos- mi tono era frio._

_-¿Estás segura?-no parecía muy convencida._

_-Muy segura, ¿podemos usar tu auto? Es más rápido-Asintió y salimos en busca de mi niña._

_Conduje muy rápido, solo deseaba verla y tenerla entre mis brazos de nuevo, que estuviera a salvo._

_Llegamos y el mismo auto que se la llevo estaba estacionado, Bajamos del auto ya que no aceptarían que yo la llevara de nuevo hasta allí. Mike bajo con Azul en brazos y mi corazón volvió a latir al ver que estaba bien, y hasta estaba riendo, Mike le hacía cosquillas. Me la entrego y antes de dársela a Rosalie le di un beso y le dije cuanto la amaba, era consciente que sería la última vez que la vería. Rose se la llevo y arranco el auto apenas la aseguro en el asiento trasero. Cuando ellas desaparecieron Mike me hizo un gesto con la mano para acompañarlo. Subí al auto donde me ataron y amordazaron. Llegamos a una casa muy descuidada y me metieron en el sotano…_

* * *

**Emmmmm hola? Aqui les dije que empezarian los problemas...tal vez dire algo que ustedes estaran diciendo tambien Maldito Mike...ya veran que sucede despues Besos e.e**


	14. Chapter 14

_Capitulo 13 (1/3)_

_POV Edward_

_Bajamos rápidamente del auto y corrí hasta la casa. No me había gustado dejar a Bella sola pero teníamos que hablar con los investigadores para que pudieran trabajar. _

_Traspase el umbral de la puerta y vi a mi hija caminando hacia mí con Rose tras ella. La tome en mis brazos y comencé a besarla. La cara de mi hermana indicaba que algo andaba mal y detecte de inmediato que era. Fue una suerte que Alice llegara en ese momento._

_-Alice llévatela arriba por favor- mi voz era como un tempano de hielo. Cuando mi hermana desapareció con Azul en sus brazos dirigí la mirada a Rosalie.- ¿Dónde está Isabella?-susurre casi inaudible.- ¡Rosalie!-grite. Ella se estremeció y Emmett llego junto a ella. Pero yo no necesitaba oírlo, ya sabía dónde estaba._

_-Ella…se fue -confeso con la cabeza baja. Una rabia invadió todo mi cuerpo. Estaba a punto de golpearla._

_-¿Cómo la dejaste sola?-mi voz destilaba veneno._

_-Yo la ayude-admitió. ¿Cómo era posible que la hubiera ayudado a hacer tal cosa? ¿A morir?_

_-¿Qué has dicho? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así? Sabes lo que le harán.-Ella sujetaba a Emmett muy fuertemente por el brazo.- ¿Tu quieres que ella muera?-esta vez me miro._

_-¡NO!, claro que no. Me pregunto qué haría yo si se tratara de Henry. La verdad Edward yo habría hecho lo mismo, y sé que ella me habría ayudado-me di cuenta que era injusta la manera en que la trataba._

_-¿Hace cuanto fue?-toda mi familia había oído mis gritos y con excepción de Alice todos nos rodeaban._

_- Una hora-contesto sin inmutar la voz._

_-La encontraremos hijo-mi padre poso una mano en su hombro. Me deshice de ella y subí las escaleras rumbo a mi cuarto. Azote la puerta y patee el sofá antes de sentarme en el. Oculte mi cabeza entre las manos y no pude evitar llorar. Tenía mucho miedo. La lastimarían, y si no la encontraba a tiempo la matarían…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Subí al auto muy nervioso. Emmett me acompañaba. Estacione en la esquina prevista y espere. Unos minutos después visualice el auto que quería. El hombre que nos acompañaba, al cual habíamos contactado, bajo con nosotros. Los disparos empezaron a oírse no antes de visualizar en qué lado del auto se encontraba Bella. Unos segundos después los disparos cesaron y corrí hacia aquel auto. Como el vidrio estaba roto, no me fue muy difícil abrir la puerta y verla. Verla ahí sentada con sus ojos cerrados completamente inmóvil, el corazón se me comprimió…_

_Capitulo 13 (2/3)_

_POV X_

_-Me las pagaras Edward, tu y esa perra me las pagaran-me dije para mí misma mientras veía como se alejaban en el auto._

_POV BELLA__

_Los disparos se detuvieron pero aun no abría mis ojos."¿Esta herida?" escuche preguntar a alguien a lo lejos._

_-¿Bella?, Bella por favor abre los ojos-reconocí la voz y lentamente comencé a abrir los ojos. Estaba ahí. El estaba ahí. No fui capaz de decir nada, me ayudo a bajar del auto y visualice a Emmett parado junto a otro hombre que no conocía. Me condujo hasta el auto y ambos entramos en el. No fue hasta que estuve en el asiento trasero entre Edward y Emmett que suspire de alivio. Mis ojos volvieron a cerrarse lentamente y perdí el conocimiento. "Está reaccionando" oí lejanamente la voz de Emmett. Aun seguíamos en el auto, ambos me miraban como si estuviera muerta._

_-No vuelvas a hacer eso-los ojos de Edward eran de un verde oscuro, adquirían ese color cuando se enojaba. Estaba enojado conmigo y no podía culparlo…_

_-Ya llegamos-anuncio Emmett. Tuvieron que ayudarme a bajar ya que no tenía fuerzas para nada. Nos detuvimos junto a las escaleras. Todos vinieron a mi encuentro. A quien vi primero fue a Azul, que venía de la mano de Rose. La tome entre mis brazos e involuntariamente comencé a llorar y a besarla._

_-¿Mami onde etabas? ¿Qué tees ahí?-señalo mi ojo que suponía estaba morado por los golpes. Escuchar su voz era lo mejor que podría pasarme en este momento._

_-Ella tuvo que irse-intervino Rose._

_-Es solo pintura hermosa, ¿Tu estas bien?-asintió fuertemente con la cabeza. Extendió sus brazos y Edward la tomo._

_-Muero de hambre- comento Emmett._

_-También yo-agrego Edward. Su voz seguía siendo dura. Sabía que tarde o temprano me enfrentaría a él.- deberías ir a descansar-dio media vuelta y quedo de espaldas a mí._

_-Espera-hice una pausa-¿Qué paso con Mike?-Edward miro a Emmett y este contesto_

_-Murió –no pude evitar sonreir internamente ante eso. Se lo merecía por haberse metido con mi familia. Yo jamás fui una persona de mal, pero a él lo aborrecía tremendamente. Lentamente subí las escaleras pero me detuve frente a la puerta de nuestro cuarto. Di media vuelta y entre en la puerta de enfrente. El único cuarto de huéspedes que no estaba en uso, ya que los demás los ocupaban los niños._

_Sin apartar las cobijas me deslice sobre la cama y mis ojos se cerraron. Desperté sintiéndome extraña, no reconocía el lugar. Veía la luz que entraba por la ventana, entonces vinieron a mi mente las imágenes del "rescate" y automáticamente pensé en la frialdad de Edward hacia mí. Me levante para no pensar en eso. Tome una toalla y entre en el baño. Estuve allí por más de media hora. Cuando Salí me percate que no tenía ropa para cambiarme por lo que debía de volver a mi cuarto. Salí del baño y vi abrirse la puerta._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto confundido._

_-Descansaba-señale la cama con la manta arrugada pero no distendida. Dio media vuelta y cerro con llave. Había llegado el momento que temía desde que volví. Tenía que hablar con Edward…_

_Capitulo 13 (3/3)_

_POV Edward_

_Se sentó en el borde de la cama y espero._

_-¿Qué diablos estabas pensando? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Qué pasaba por tu mente?-al gritarle veía como se encogía._

_-Pensaba en Azul, ella era lo único que me importaba.-se levanto de la cama y dio un paso hacia mi- No te dije nada porque sabía que no me dejarías.-_

_-Claro que no te dejaría, lo que hiciste fue una locura, fue suicidio.-grite más fuerte._

_-¡Por un segundo imagínate, que le hubiera sucedido a Azul si la hubiera dejado allí!-me estremecí ante ese pensamiento-Exacto-dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos_

_-Aun no entiendo porque no me lo dijiste. ¿A caso tú querías volver con él?-me percate de lo que había dicho al instante en que sucedió. Dio media vuelta y camino hacia la ventana pero pude observar una lagrima salir por uno de sus ojos aunque trato de ocultarla.-perdón yo no quería…_

_-Sal Edward-me interrumpió. Me acerque y la tome por los hombros-Solo…sal-trato de sacudirse. Sus lágrimas eran notables en su voz. La voltee para verla directamente y se acuno a mi pecho aun llorando.- ¿Cómo… puedes dudar… de mis sentimientos… hacia ti?-su voz se entrecortaba y yo me sentí la peor basura de todas._

_-Lo siento mucho, no pensé lo que dije… ¿Eres consciente de que podrías haber muerto de no haberte encontrado? No sabes lo que he sufrido estos dos meses que no estuviste conmigo-_

_-Sí, se que iban a matarme. Pero no me importo. Sabía que ella estaba bien, que estaba contigo.-hizo una pausa- ¿Sabes? Estos dos meses…me han atado, golpeado, y… hasta abuso de mí…-hizo otra pequeña pausa y mi rostro se endureció-pero lo que más me dolió, fue no poder dormir contigo a mi lado cada noche- Estaba en shock._

_-¿El…el…... abuso de ti?-asintió suavemente._

_-Hace una semana más o menos-dijo apenada._

_-¡Maldito desgraciado!-grite. Di media vuelta y patee la cama.-Eso quiere decir-dije girándome nuevamente hacia ella, no quería ni pensarlo-¿que podrías estar embarazada?..._

* * *

**_Emmmm hola XD...como veran esta fue originalmente una historia para Facebook por eso estan asi divididos los capitulos...y no se lo he quitado para que entiendan que pasan pequeños lapsos de tiempo entre uno y otro XD _**

**_Volviendo al final del 13/3 ¿Creen que estara embarazada de Mike? ¿Eso les gustaria? haganmelo saber porfavor...Besos_**


	15. Chapter 15

_Capitulo 14_

_POV Edward_

_Anteriormente: -¡Maldito desgraciado!-grite. Di media vuelta y patee la cama.-Eso quiere decir-dije girándome nuevamente hacia ella, no quería ni pensarlo-¿que podrías estar embarazada?..._

_-No Edward, el uso protección-dijo negando con la cabeza._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?-realmente ella no podía saberlo. A no ser que… No Edward, no pienses eso._

_-No quiero hablarlo ahora-entrecerró los ojos haciendo una mueca de dolor, pero antes que pudiera preguntarle paso su mano por mi cuello y me atrajo hacia ella uniendo nuestras bocas. Cuando el beso fue más apasionado la aparte._

_-No…Bella no quiero lastimarte.- Miro mis ojos._

_-No lo harás-dijo segura de sus palabras-por favor –rogo nuevamente. Me perdí entre sus cabellos. Deje que su aroma me embriagara. Deshice el nudo de su toalla dejándola caer al piso. Desabrocho mi cinturón y mis pantalones cayeron seguidos de mis bóxers. Mi camisa también desapareció y pude sentir la deliciosa presión que ejercía sobre nuestros cuerpos. No quería lastimarla, por lo que lo hicimos cariñosa y tiernamente, disfrutando cada delicioso rosé que se producía entre nosotros. Sentí cuando llego a la cima. Pero no quería forzarla a nada, no después de lo que había vivido. La coloque junto a mi pecho y sentí su respiración quemarme. No detuve las caricias sobre su espalda sino hasta que la sentí despertarse._

_-¿Estás bien?-no pude evitar aquella pregunta. Seguramente la repetiría de aquí al resto de mi vida._

_-Mas que bien-su sonrisa era tibia. Me provocó el acercarme para besar sus dulces labios. -¿Qué hora es?-pregunto cuando su mirada se poso en la ventana. Ya había anochecido._

_-Creo que es hora de cenar-bese su cabello que una hora antes había estado sobre todo mi cuerpo.-Debemos bajar-me levante seguido de ella. Comenzó a dar vueltas sobre ella misma y no pude evitar reine de aquello-¿Qué buscas?-le pregunte en medio de una carcajada_

_-Pues algo que ponerme-levanto la toalla del suelo y la anudo nuevamente contra su cuerpo. Salió sin decir palabra y se dirigió a nuestro cuarto. Unos minutos después salió con unos bonitos jeans y una blusa verde. Tome su mano y bajamos al comedor donde toda la familia, incluyendo a nuestra hija, nos esperaban sentados a la mesa._

_-¿Ha podido descansar algo?-mi madre se dirigía a mí, supongo que todos esperaban que Isabella fuera una sombra de sí misma toda la vida. Pero no permitiría eso._

_-Sí, he estado junto a ella y no ha tardado en dormirse-la deje en su asiento como solía hacerlo cada vez que nos sentábamos a la mesa. Quería que todo fuera como antes._

_-¿Y bien Bells? ¿Algo entretenido para contarnos?-lancé una mirada asesina a mi hermano mayor, pero este no la noto._

_-De hecho creo que hay algo que puede resultarte interesante-dijo divertida para mi sorpresa-pero no puedo decirlo delante de los niños-los ojos de mi hermano cambiaron de dimensión volviéndose más grandes aun._

_-Mmm, me interesa-su sonrisa era…perversa._

_-Estas muy delgada cariño, ¿No te alimentaron?-mi madre cambio de tema._

_-Me daban dos platos de atún al día, odio el atún, solo comía lo necesario para no desmayarme-me estremecí ante sus palabras.-El otro plato, se los aventaba a ellos-rio, supuse que debía recordar la expresión de aquellos desgraciados cubiertos de pescado. No pude evitar reír también-en serio odio el atún-_

_Terminamos de comer como si nada hubiera pasado. Ella estaba bien, sonriendo, discutía con Alice sobre la ropa que llevaba, tal vez no iba a ser tan difícil volver a la normalidad. Alice, Bella y Rose acostaron a los niños y volvieron a la mesa, ya que todos habíamos decidido tomar un café antes de dormir y Emmett quería escuchar lo que Bella tenia para contarle, dudaba que fuera algo agradable, ya que tenía que ver con su secuestro._

_-¿Y bien? ¿Me lo dirás?-pregunto Emmett apenas volvió a su sitio. Isabella asintió._

_-Pues veras,… hay algo que me hizo sonreír mientras estuve allí-me tense al tratar de descifrar de que se trataba.-Veras, Mike trato de aprovecharse de mí un día después de mi "llegada"-hizo comillas con sus manos-entro muy lento con una sonrisa en sus labios, sabía lo que pretendía-me hervía la sangre de solo pensar que ese mal nacido se acercara a mi mujer-no me moví en absoluto. Deje que se acercara a mí, y cuando iba a besarme, mi rodilla impacto fuertemente contra su entrepierna-una sonrisa se extendía a lo largo de su rostro.-cayó al piso lanzando un grito por lo que alguien vino a ayudarle. Claro que esa persona me golpeo por lo que había hecho, pero pude sentir que había ganado esa vez.-hizo una pausa-claro que la segunda vez no tuve tanta suerte, me dio un golpe que me dejo…atontada. Me tiro al piso antes de haberse acercado lo suficiente como para que pudiera defenderme.-otra vez se detuvo-pero me asegure que recordara lo que me había hecho-levanto su cabeza en señal de orgullo por sí misma-antes que él se fuera, me recobre, tome su miembro entre mis manos y con toda la fuerza con la que fui capaz clave mis uñas en el. Comenzó a gritar y en 20 segundos había alguien ayudándolo a pararse. Estoy segura de que le dolió un buen rato-otra sonrisa apareció en su rostro._

_-Wow-mi hermano dirigió su vista hacia mi-nunca trates de obligarla a nada o terminaras mal-Bella rio por lo bajo._

_-Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias-mis ojos se perdieron en los de ella._

_-Espera-dijo Emmett. Nos giramos para mirarle-eso significa, que tu, puedes estar embarazada de ese idiota- comento igual que lo había hecho yo unas horas atrás. Por un segundo mi corazón se detuvo, pero volvió a latir cuando Bella comenzó a negar con la cabeza._

_-No, el se protegió, pude sentirlo.-un pensamiento fugas vino a mi cabeza con aquellas palabras._

_-Yo no-Bella volteo rápidamente hacia mí. En sus ojos había desconcierto._

_-Oh vamos, ¿no pudieron esperar hasta la noche?-entonces mire a Emmett._

_-Prueba estar dos meses sin la persona que mas amas y luego hablaremos-Isabella soltó una carcajada-¿Qué?-no entendía que le causaba tanta gracia._

_-Por favor Edward, el no podría aguantar ni dos días ¿y tú quieres que aguante dos meses?-volvió a carcajearse pero esta vez me sume a su diversión._

_-Tienes razón cuñadita, no podría aguantar ni un día sin mi dulce Rose-beso su cabeza para luego sonreír._

_-Emmett, acabas de arruinar su sorpresa-mi voz se torno ruda, quería sorprenderla en verdad._

_-¿Qué sorpresa?-se apresuro a preguntar Bella y sentí que aun podía lograrlo sino le daba mucha información._

_-Tendrás que esperar hasta mañana para averiguarlo-entrecerró sus ojos._

_-Sabes que no me gusta esperar-me recordó, pero yo lo sabía muy bien._

_-Lo sé. Es por eso que no planeaba decirte nada- no era otra cosa que la pura verdad.-Ven vamos afuera-quería evitar cualquier otra pregunta y Alice me había dicho que había una sorpresa para nosotros esperando en el patio. Tome su mano y nos dirigimos al patio trasero._

_-¿No lo harán en el jardín cierto?, los niños podrían verlos-la sonrisa de Emmett era contagiosa._

_-No seas tonto Emmett-contesto Bella antes de salir por las puertas de cristal.-No lo haremos en el patio ¿verdad?-pregunto cuando estuvimos fuera del alcance de su oído. Negué con la cabeza y la incite a que admirara las velas colocadas cuidadosamente alrededor de una manta color chocolate que resaltaba entre el pasto. Avanzamos y pasamos las velas. Me recosté y la invite a hacer lo mismo, coloco su cabeza en mi pecho, pero el silencio no duro mucho.-Dime, que has hecho en mi ausencia-una puntada ataco mi corazón, de solo pensar en que ella no estaba conmigo._

_-Pues, cuando Rose me lo dijo…-_

_-Oh no-interrumpió-¿Te enojaste con ella? ¿Le gritaste mucho?, no pensé en eso cuando le pedí ayuda-_

_-Me enoje mucho con ella, le grite un par de cosas, pero no pude resistir…, fui a mi cuarto, empecé a llorar y a golpear el sofá con toda mi furia. Luego me di cuenta que debía dedicarme enteramente a encontrarte, pero cuando lográbamos averiguar en donde te tenían…desaparecían nuevamente, hasta que logramos dar con tu último paradero.-miramos el cielo por otra media hora, pero solo cuando llegamos al cuarto vimos realmente las estrellas. Esta vez no fui tan cuidadoso, la necesitaba demasiado y ella me había demostrado que estaba bien. No me detuve hasta haber recorrido cada centímetro de su cuerpo con mis caricias, a lo que ella gemía mi nombre una y otra vez. Eso me volvía cada vez más loco, era imposible pero sentía que cada día que había pasado junto a ella la había encontrado aun más hermosa que el anterior._

_-¿Cuando sabremos si estoy embarazada?-pregunto apoyada sobre mi pecho antes de dormirse._

_-En dos días, con una prueba de sangre, podremos saberlo. Ahora duerme, mañana te espera tu sorpresa-sonreí ante la idea de tener otro bebe, otra porción de mi vida, de mi felicidad. Con esos pensamientos cerré mis ojos, con los brazos rodeando al amor de mi vida…_

* * *

**Ohhhhhhhh no fue tierna esa ultima parte? o solo lo creo yo e.e ahahaha ok ok nos leeremos en el siguiente con la respuesta de este enigma...**


	16. Chapter 16

_Capitulo 15_

_POV BELLA_

_Desperté con el calor del sol golpeando mi rostro. Instintivamente estire mi brazo para abrazar a Edward, pero no lo sentí. En su lugar había una nota. La tome y me frote los ojos para poder leerla._

**_Buenos Días_**

**_Luces preciosa cuando duermes. En cuanto despiertes ponte el vestido y trata de embellecerte más si es que eso es posible. Sin mirar por la ventana baja al patio te espera tu sorpresa._**

**_No hagas trampa…_**

**_Edward_**

_Sonreí como una idiota y me senté en la cama. Vi allí a los pies el vestido azul que Edward me había regalado con el pretexto de que me veía aun más hermosa en azul. Me levante y me di una rápida ducha. No podía esperar más para saber de qué se trataba todo esto. El vestido me quedaba muy bonito en verdad. Me coloque unos zapatos que hacían juego y seque mi cabello…_

_Respire profundamente antes de atravesar la puerta del comedor que daba al patio. Aun así entre con la cabeza baja. Cuando llegue hasta el cristal levante la mirada y no podía creerlo. Todos estaban allí, incluso los niños. Vestían trajes y vestidos de distintos colores. Formaban un pasillo y al parecer yo debía pasar por allí. Comencé a avanzar hasta que divise a Edward al final del camino hecho por la familia. Me tendió una mano para que me acercara a él. Cuando estuvimos solo a unos centímetros de distancia tomo mi otra mano. Lentamente fue apoyando una rodilla en el piso y mi corazón se detuvo, junto con mi respiración, al ver la pequeña caja negra que sacaba de su bolsillo._

_-Isabella Swan, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-mi boca se abrió, pero de ella no salió un sonido. Su semblante se volvió preocupado y volvió a pararse, esta vez sujetando mis hombros.-Bella, Bella respira por favor-solté el aire acumulado en mis pulmones y trate de tranquilizar mi respiración. Negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía-¿No quieres?-no pude evitar reír en voz alta esta vez._

_-¡No!, claro que si quiero-hice una pausa-solo no puedo creer que sea verdad, siento que es un sueño-tomo mi cara entre sus manos._

_-No es un sueño, quiero unirme a ti de todas las maneras posibles- se hizo un silencio y tuve una extraña sensación, voltee hacia Emmett, quien pareció entender de inmediato mi comportamiento._

_-A mi no me mires, me han hecho prometer que hoy no diría nada-una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro cuando sentí una mano que atraía mi mentón. Me perdí en sus ojos verdes pero no pude controlarme, me alcé sobre la punta de los pies y lo bese dulcemente. Nos separamos cuando oímos los aplausos detrás de nosotros, no pude evitar sonrojarme. Azul venia hacia nosotros. La tome en mis brazos y Edward me abrazo por detrás rodeando también a nuestra pequeña. Entramos en la casa y para mi sorpresa la señora Jackie estaba terminando de servir la mesa. Nos sentamos y la voz de Alice se hizo presente._

_-Tienen que decirme cuando piensan casarse-mire a Edward que sujetaba mi mano._

_-Nos casaremos cuando tú quieras, cuando estés lista-yo había estado lista para aquello desde esa noche en que nuestras vidas se unieron, la noche en la que yo fui mujer, su mujer. Volví a mirar a Alice._

_-Mmm ¿Cuánto crees que tardara conseguir un turno para el registro civil?-su sonrisa se acentuó._

_-Si me dejan a mí, podría conseguir un turno para el sábado-afirmo segura, aunque pareciera imposible Alice lograba siempre todo lo que se proponía. Voltee la cara hacia la de Edward para obtener su aprobación, pero no fue lo que encontré. Su semblante estaba preocupado nuevamente._

_-¿Estás segura? No voy a presionarte con esto-era verdaderamente el hombre más tierno que había conocido, a pesar del amor que sentía por mi estaba dispuesto a esperarme._

_-Estoy muy segura, he estado lista desde… desde que paso lo del vaso con agua.-solo el entendió mis palabras así que sonrió._

_-¡Oh por dios!, tengo 4 días para buscarte un vestido y para comprar otros para nosotras-urgió Alice-entrecerré los ojos y negué con la cabeza._

_-Alice no ves que no son necesarios más vestidos, todas tenemos al menos 30 vestidos que has elegido para nosotros, eso incluyendo a Azul.-ella comenzó a negar con la cabeza._

_-Todos esos son vestidos de colores, tu iras de blanco y nosotras de distintos tonos de purpura.- cerré mis ojos ante mi imagen con un vestido blanco, sería como siempre lo soñé. Asentí de buena gana._

_-Debemos avisar a Eleazar-dijo Esme mirando a Carlisle._

_-Eleazar es nuestro tío-susurro Edward en mi oído.-El sus hijas y su esposa se mudaron a Canadá unos meses antes de conocerte. Tanya, Kate e Irina perdieron a su madre como tu cuando eran pequeñas. Eleazar conoció a Carmen y se enamoro de ella. Un tiempo después se casaron, siempre ha sido como una madre para nuestras primas.-_

_-¿Ellos vendrán?-tenía muchas ganas de conocerlos, había escuchado nombrarlos antes, pero nunca me anime a preguntar quienes eran. _

_-Si consiguen un vuelo, seguramente lo harán-me aseguro. Una idea cruzo mi mente haciéndome fruncir el ceño.- ¿Qué ocurre?-_

_-Pues…tenía ganas de…ir…a la plaza-se alejo de mí para poder verme a los ojos._

_-¿Qué?-todos giraron ante la reacción de Edward.- ¿Quieres volver ahí?-había más confusión que enojo en su mirada, y podía entenderlo. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien quisiera volver al lugar en donde solo dos meses antes la habían secuestrado?_

_-Por favor Edward-suplique-sabes que a mí me gusta y además estoy segura que no han llevado a Azul desde… ese día-_

_-Por supuesto que no. No ha salido desde que te fuiste.-me percate de que los niños estaban allí con nosotros. No podía mencionar nada de mi secuestro._

_-Por favor-suplique nuevamente-solo será un rato, vendrás con nosotras si quieres.- debía intentar todo. Aunque no estaba dispuesta a salir sola aun._

_-Claro que iré con ustedes. No las dejare solas de nuevo.-supe que había ganado-_

_-Eso es un ¿Si?-levante las cejas y puse una expresión de niña buena. Suspiro y asintió una vez. –Siii… muchas… gracias…eres…el…mejor-le di un beso en la mejilla entre cada palabra.- ¿Oíste eso cielo?, iremos a la plaza- gire hacia Azul, para mi sorpresa ella sonrió y asintió fuertemente. Tal vez ya no se acordaba de lo que había vivido allí semanas atrás…_

_-¿A la plaza? ¿Estás segura?-pregunto Alice preocupada._

_-Si estoy segura-sonreí._

_Terminamos de comer y prepare a mi hermosa niña para ir a la plaza. Salimos los tres en el auto y llegamos en unos pocos minutos. Bajamos y nos dirigimos a los juegos para los niños. Estábamos solo a unos cuantos metros cuando lo vi a él…_

* * *

**_Ohhhh a quien habra visto ahora nuestra Bella? Aviso, para que se queden tranquilas que las Denali no tienen una gran participacion en el fic asi que nada de lanzar objetos contra alguna de ella porque ninguna querra quedarse con su primo XD gracias a todas por sus comentarios los amo e.e Besos..._**


	17. Chapter 17

_Capitulo 16_

_POV BELLA__

_Era el, mis ojos no me engañaban, era él, era mi mejor amigo, Jacob, estaba besando a una chica morocha en la mejilla, se veían muy tiernos.- ¡Jake!-grite. Sin pensar en nada solté la mano de mi hija y corrí hacia el chico que se volteo ante mi grito. Cuando llegue salte sobre él y me rodeo la espalda con sus brazos._

_-Bella, Bella ¿eres tú?... Pero creí, creí que habías…desaparecido-se separo para ver mi rostro. Había salido en las noticias hace dos años atrás que la joven hija del empresario Charlie Swan desapareció de su residencia misteriosamente. No había vuelto a ver a Jake desde unos días antes de mudarme._

_-Eso…eso es una larga historia te la contare otro día. ¿Cómo has estado todo este tiempo?-necesitaba saber de él. Siempre había sido como mi hermano mayor, me cuidaba de todo, y de "todos"._

_-Pues yo estoy Bien, te presento a mi novia Leah-la morena bajo la mirada._

_-Un verdadero gusto conocerte, me alegra que por fin Jake encontrara a alguien-ella me miro y sonrió ante mi confianza. Vi como llegaban a mi lado Edward y Azul. Tome la mano de él y lo arrastre hacia mi.-Jake, el es Edward. El amor de mi vida, el padre de mi hija, y mi futuro esposo.- Edward sonrió ante mi exagerada presentación-Edward él es Jacob, mi mejor amigo y hermano. Nos conocemos desde que somos unos niños.-mi expresión era casi tan feliz como cuando acepte ser la esposa de Edward. Ellos se tendieron la mano y se estrecharon. Jake se agacho y saludo a Azul. Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla. Siempre había sido muy cariñosa cuando alguien le caía bien.-Jake tenemos que reunirnos algún día, tienes que contarme muchas cosas- dije sacudiendo su mano._

_-Lo mismo digo-miro en dirección a Edward y a la niña que sostenía en brazos. No pude evitar soltar una risa._

_-Ambos son bienvenidos a cenar con nuestra familia esta noche-intervino Edward. Jacob miro a Leah la que asintió con una sonrisa tímida._

_-Gracias. Nos encantaría.-dijo el hablando por los dos._

_-Si quieren, nos acompañan un rato aquí y después vamos todos juntos para la casa-Edward se dirigía a ambos. Jake dudo._

_-No queremos molestarlos-esta vez fue Leah quien hablo._

_-No es molestia, vamos solo un rato, quiero saber cómo se conocieron-estaba muy entusiasmada. Azul fue a jugar mientras Edward y yo la observábamos tomados de la mano. A nuestro lado Jake nos contaba cómo se enamoro de Leah. Había chocado con ella mientras corría, Leah se había doblado el tobillo y entonces Jake la acompaño a su casa y le vendo el pie. Al día siguiente volvió para ver como se encontraba. Cuando se recupero fueron a cenar y todo lo demás se fue dando solo…_

_Empezó a anochecer y decidimos irnos. Llegamos a la casa y presentamos a Jacob junto con Leah a toda la familia. Jake se había encariñado con los niños. Había jugado con ellos antes que la cena estuviera en la mesa. Cenamos y le contamos mi historia, recordando viejos tiempos junto a él, cuando solíamos jugar a los secuestros._

_A las once y media Los invitados se disculparon e insistieron en querer volver en un taxi. Luego de varios intentos fallidos por convencerlos acepte. Este había sido uno de los días más felices de mi vida. Iba a casarme, y encontré a mi mejor amigo descubriendo que nuestra amistad está intacta y no me guarda rencor por no haberle contactado mi situación._

_-Wow que día-dije entrando al cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Edward se estaba sacando los zapatos.-Voy a ducharme-tal vez ni había notado que había entrado. Su mirada estaba perdida en otro lado. Solo un "bien" fue lo que salió de sus labios.- ¿Sucede algo?-no sabía porque estaba de ese modo._

_-Es ese Jacob. No me agrada como lo miras.-su mirada no se diría a mí, sino a algún punto que miraba como con rencor. Entendí todo en ese instante._

_-¿Edward Cullen estas…celoso de Jacob?-una risa burlona se extendió por mi rostro. No tenía motivos para sentir celos de él._

_-¿Yo? ¿Por qué habría de estar celoso de un hombre al cual conoces de toda tu vida y sabe todo de ti?-su voz destilaba sarcasmo. Pero tenía que hacerle entender. Celoso se veía aun más hermoso y deseable._

_-Tienes razón-sus ojos se clavaron en los míos-Jake ha estado con migo desde que tenía 4 años. Tú sabes que mi padre nunca estaba en la casa y Jake hacia que no me sintiera tan sola. Pero hay una diferencia entre ustedes ¿Sabes?-_

_-¿A si? ¿Cuál es?-Sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho hacían que se viera más grande y fuerte debido a los músculos._

_-Que Jacob-baje una de las tiras de mi vestido-jamás me ha visto-me deshice de la otra-sin ropa-la prenda cayó al suelo y avance hasta donde estaba parado el torturándolo con cada paso. Bese muy lentamente su hombro y luego me dirigí a su oído.-Voy a ducharme-susurre. Rápidamente gire sobre mi misma haciendo que mi cabello golpeara su cara di dos pasos en la dirección equivocada, si planeaba dirigirme al baño._

_-A no, no te irás-tomo mi brazo y me jalo tan fuerte hacia el que caímos entre risas a la cama._

_-¿No me dejaras ducharme?-pregunte contra su pecho._

_-Ahora no-ataco mis labios, definitivamente lo haría poner celoso más seguido. Nos giro para quedar sobre mí. Sin dejar de besar mi cuello y mis labios se deshizo de su camisa. Dirigió sus manos a su pantalón pero lo detuve. Chasque 4 veces la lengua negando con el dedo índice._

_-Ese es mi trabajo-esta vez fui yo quien nos giro y me senté en cuclillas sobre su abdomen. Con las manos en mi espalda desabroché su pantalón y a medida que lo bajaba me deslice hacia sus piernas. Solté un gemido cuando lo sentí listo para mí. Con un ágil y rápido movimiento yo quede debajo de el. No desistió de besarme ni un segundo. Fue muy dulce conmigo, pero cuando llegamos a nuestro clímax los movimientos se hicieron más apasionados. Me arque cuando llegue nuevamente a la cima y me deje caer sobre él. _

_Nuestras respiraciones agitadas no recobraron su ritmo habitual sino hasta varios minutos después.-Mmm, me gustas celoso.-rio de buena gana, y me sume a sus risas._

_-Descansa, mañana será un largo día-me aparte para verlo a los ojos.-No digas nada, pero Alice te llevara a ver el vestido-suspire._

_-Quiero que vengas conmigo-beso mi cabeza._

_-No puedo, es de mala suerte.-arquee una ceja. Pero en seguida baje la vista._

_-¿Puede venir Jake a la boda?-se tenso un momento pero luego sonrió._

_-Solo si te casas conmigo-paso por mi mente la imagen de mi misma casándome con Jake. Reí ante eso. Luego me vi casándome con Edward y me sentí realmente bien._

_-Con ningún otro-bese sus dulces labios por última vez antes de dormirme…_

* * *

Mmmmmm que opinan del Edward celoso? A mi me encanta e.e ahahahhaha espero les haya gustado este capitulo...


	18. Chapter 18

_Capitulo 17 ½_

_POV Edward_

_Desperté y note que Isabella no estaba a mi lado. Me incorpore en la cama y oí que tampoco estaba en el baño. Mire la hora y ya eran las 10 de la mañana. ¿Cómo pude dormir tanto tiempo? Tal vez ella se había ido con Alice. La puerta se abrió y la vi entrar con una bandeja, en ella había una taza, y varias medialunas. Se sentó a mi lado y dejo la bandeja sobre mi regazo._

_-Iba a despertarte-se acerco y me beso. Era la mujer más maravillosa que hubiera conocido. La amaría por siempre, y podía notar en sus ojos que también me amaba.- Quería traerte el desayuno ¿te gusta?-se veía genial._

_-Me gusta muchísimo, aunque no tanto como tu-sus mejillas tomaron color rápidamente. Se veía tan hermosa._

_-Bien ya tengo que irme, Alice me espera.-dijo dudando si pararse o no._

_-Está bien. Cuando terminen con lo del vestido iremos al hospital-dirigí mi vista a su chato vientre._

_-Tanto si hay alguien aquí dentro como si no, soy la mujer más feliz del mundo.-me hizo sonreír. Le di un corto beso en los labios y se fue._

_POV BELLA_

_Estábamos en una tienda de vestidos de novia. Afortunadamente pude convencer a Alice de que como no me casaba por iglesia, el vestido no debía ser para nada exagerado. Elegimos uno blanco que me llegaba por la rodilla y el escote era de corazón. Lo compramos y salimos de la tienda._

_-Bien ahora vamos al hospital-deje de caminar._

_-No Alice Edward quería acompañarme.-volteo y me tomo la mano._

_-Vamos Bella no veremos el resultado, solo ahorraremos tiempo.- podía acceder a eso, así que nos pusimos en marcha._

_._

_-¿Cuál es el nombre de la señorita?-pregunto la mujer entrada en años que estaba al otro lado de la ventanilla principal._

_-Isabella Cullen-la respuesta de Alice me dejo con la boca abierta. Yo no era una Cullen …aun._

_-Bien, aguarden a ser llamadas. Los resultados estarán en más o menos una hora-la señora tecleaba en la computadora. Claro que yo ya sabía cuánto tardaban los estudios, no era la primera vez que hacia esto._

_-No soy Cullen aun-le reclame._

_-Claro que sí. Eres una de nosotros-sonrió._

_-Señorita Cullen-llamo un doctor alto y rubio parado frente a una puerta de color blanco. Caminamos hasta allí y nos invito a pasar. Solo tardamos un par de minutos, era la espera la que más me costaba.-Señorita Cullen-volvió a llamar el médico luego de una exasperante espera. Rápidamente Alice se paro y casi corrió hacia él, que con una sonrisa le entrego el sobre._

_El viaje de regreso fue tranquilo Alice hablaba sobre los vestidos pero no le preste atención. Cuando la gran reja se abrió mi corazón empezó a latir ferozmente. Como era de esperarse A penas cruzamos la puerta Edward nos abordo. Al ver el sobre en mi mano dedico una mirada asesina a su hermanita._

_-¡Alice!, yo quería acompañarla.-le reclamo. La aludida bajo la mirada haciendo un puchero. Realmente lucia como una niña pequeña._

_-Vamos Edward aun no lo hemos visto-le animo arrastrándolo hasta que llego a mi lado. Se nos unió toda la familia en muy poco tiempo.-Bien ábranlo-nos urgió Alice mientras tomaba la mano derecha de Jasper. Abrí el sobre pero me encontré con un montón de palabras y números que no entendía, mi ceño se frunció._

_-Tu léelo yo no entiendo nada-le sonreí a Edward entregándole el papel, unos segundos después lo bajo.- ¿Qué dice?-no aguantaba más la intriga._

_-Dice…_

_Capitulo 17 2/2_

_POV BELLA__

_-Dice…dice que no estás embarazada, lo siento mucho.-me habría gustado tener otro bebe pero ya habría tiempo para eso. Vi su expresión de dolor y me apresure a hablar._

_-¿Por qué dices eso?, tenemos una hija maravillosa y vamos a casarnos, podemos tener más hijos luego-le sonreí logrando que me mirara._

_-Ella tiene razón Edward-intervino dulcemente Esme, y yo voltee para verla-Deben disfrutar lo que tienen ahora. Ya después podrán darme muchos nietos más.-mire nuevamente a Edward y esta vez había una sonrisa en sus labios._

_-Por eso te amo-dijo suavemente. Me alcé sobre las puntas de los pies y bese brevemente su boca._

_-Muero de hambre vamos a comer-sonrió y me tomo por la cintura mientras caminábamos al comedor…_

_._

_._

_._

_Llego por fin. Recordaría este día por el resto de mi vida._

_FLASH BACK…_

_Desperté sintiéndome asustada. Rose me había dicho que eso era normal, se llamaban nervios de novia. Pero yo no estaba nerviosa por mí, por no estar segura de esto. Sino que tenía miedo de que Edward se arrepintiera y no quisiera casarse. "No Isabella no digas eso el te ama" me repetí antes de tomar fuerzas para levantarme de la cama. Edward no había dormido conmigo, Alice no lo dejo, dijo que yo debía despertar temprano, y que eso no pasaría si dormíamos juntos._

_Me levante y como era demasiado temprano fui directo al baño. Abrí el agua caliente y me sumergí en ella hasta que escuche a Alice llamarme desde el cuarto. Salí me envolví en una toalla y pude notar que el sol ya había salido completamente debía de haber pasado como una hora desde que estaba bañándome. Encontré a una Alice con el ceño fruncido. Dio la vuelta y me dejo cambiarme. Luego me arrastro al comedor donde todos ya nos esperaban._

_-Al fin bajas cuñadita. No es justo que nosotros hayamos despertado a las 8 y tú siguieras durmiendo.-me reclamo Emmett pero yo sabía como responderle._

_-Primero que nada-alce el dedo índice- aun no soy legalmente tu cuñada.-hice una pausa-y segundo-alce el dedo de en medio- yo desperté a las 7 así que te gane.-Dicho esto fui a ocupar mi lugar junto al que en solo unas horas seria mi esposo. Tome mi asiento y Edward atrajo mi cuerpo jalándome de la cintura para darme un tierno beso._

_-Tú eres mi mujer-susurro en mi oído._

_El resto del día transcurrió entre salones de belleza y la tienda en donde Alice había comprado nuestros vestidos. Esme y Rosalie nos acompañaron también. De modo que fue un día solo de mujeres. Cuando se hizo la hora, Alice me dijo que debíamos irnos. No pude controlar mi respiración sino hasta que vi a Edward. Tenía un bonito traje color negro. Mis mejillas, aunque ya estaban maquilladas, adquirieron un tono rojizo cuando sentí la mirada de Edward recorrer mi vestido. Jacob y Leah también estaban allí. Ambos nos dedicaban una cálida sonrisa._

_También nos acompañaban las primas de Edward, sus padres no habían podido venir, ya que estaban de viaje de negocios y no podían escaparse, pero las tres rubias esculturales hicieron acto de presencia. Realmente eran muy hermosas, llegue a sentirme mal por un momento. Las tres altas, rubias, con un cuerpo impresionante, me sorprendieron que ninguna de ellas tuviera novio._

_No pude concentrarme en lo que el juez decía. Mi mirada estaba perdida en los ojos topacio de Edward. Cuando el juez hizo una pausa note que era mi turno de decir"acepto". Pero lo hice sin dejar de mirar aquellos hipnotizantes ojos verdes. La ceremonia termino antes que me diera cuanta y en un segundo Edward y yo nos encontrábamos besándonos. Este era un beso cargado de amor, un amor que sentí duraría para siempre._

_FIN FLASH BACK…_

_No encontrábamos en el aeropuerto. Eso podía saberlo fácilmente por el ruido de los aviones. Edward no quiso decirme adonde me llevaría de luna de miel, aunque me sorprendió que lo planeara todo tan rápido._

_-¿Sabes que me daré cuenta cuando nos llamen a abordar cierto?-no podía verlo ya que me había vendado los ojos con una cinta muy oscura._

_-No creo que lo hagas-respondió. En su voz había destellos de seguridad. ¿Que estaba planeando? El coche se detuvo lentamente y Edward me ayudo a bajar de él._

_-Edward la gente va a reírse de mi si me ven llegar con esta cosa- Me aferraba fuerte de él, tenía miedo de caerme. Aunque sabía que estando con ese hombre a mi lado jamás volvería a hacerlo._

_-Hey, no me llames cosa ahora soy tu esposo-dijo en tono gracioso._

_-No lo decía por ti tonto-solté una risita-sino por el pañuelo.- Lentamente comenzó a desatar los nudos de aquella tela que cubría mis ojos, y al abrirlos me encontré con un bellísimo avión justo frente a nosotros.- ¿Qué… que es eso?-tartamudee._

_-Una de tus sorpresas… ¿Te gusta?- susurro en mi oído. Siempre que lo hacía me hacia estremecer. Di la vuelta para quedar frente a él._

_-¿Iremos solo nosotros?-asintió-Me fascina-bese sus labios, atrayéndolo a mi desde su cuello. Pero al darme cuenta en donde estábamos los colores subieron a mis mejillas de inmediato._

_-Ven vámonos-susurro rosando sus labios con los míos. Odiaba que hiciera eso. Me provocaba el querer tenerlo allí mismo._

_Tomo mi mano y me arrastro, a través de las escaleras, al interior de ese sueño. Todos los asientos eran de un color azul oscuro, que bañado por la luz de la noche se veía espectacular. Al final del largo pasillo había dos puertas._

_-Buenas noches Edward-una linda muchacha pelirroja de unos 23 años apareció detrás de una cortina y se acerco a nosotros._

_-Hola Gianna-la abrazo- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo está Félix?-al parecer Edward conocía a esa mujer, lo que me puso algo celosa._

_-Estamos muy bien gracias por preguntar. Hace mucho que tu no viajabas-¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Y porque le hablaba de "tu" a MI esposo?_

_-Lo sé, pero esta es una ocasión especial-volteo hacia mi-Gianna te presento a Bella mi esposa-la chica se acerco a mi ofreciéndome su mano._

_-Un gusto señora Cullen-giño un ojo-me llamo Gianna-en ese momento un hombre alto y morocho entro por la puerta del avión._

_-¿Félix amigo como has estado?-el hombre se acerco a Edward y se dieron un abrazo con palmadas en la espalda._

_-Muy bien, que raro verte por aquí.-el hombre que ahora sabia era Félix poso su vista en mi._

_-Amor, Edward se ha casado-le informo Gianna. Le había dicho amor a aquel hombre, eso me relajo._

_-¿Te casaste?, Felicidades-se dieron otro abrazo y Félix vino hacia mí._

_-Felicidades a ti también...….-espero._

_-Bella-complete.-Gracias Félix-no sabía si había estado bien llamarlo así, pero él me lo confirmo con una amable sonrisa._

_-Bien, tomen asiento, ya nos vamos- En un segundo Edward estuvo junto a mí, me tomo la mano y fuimos a sentarnos. Abrocho mi cinturón, pasando su mano sugestivamente por mi vientre, lo que me hizo enrojecer al instante. Azul se había quedado con nuestra familia, ya que solo nos iríamos por una semana. No quería imaginarme que hubiera pensado de haber visto esto._

_Luego de varios minutos Gianna nos informo que ya podíamos pararnos, nos dijo también que la llamáramos si necesitábamos algo, giño nuevamente su ojo en dirección a mí y nos dejo solos. _

_Edward tomo mi mano y me llevo hasta el final del pasillo. Supuse que una puerta era un baño, pero la otra me sorprendió. Al entrar me encontré con una enorme cama, colocada perfectamente en el centro de aquel cuarto. Oí como Edward ponía cerradura a la puerta y pude sentirlo acercarse a mí._

_Una oleada de calor me invadió cuando poso sus manos en mi cintura y me giro para verlo. Sus ojos tenían ese brillo que solo estaba guardado para mí. Sentí como una humedad se posaba en mis bragas, lo que me hizo soltar un gemido. Nuestras prendas cayeron al piso una detrás de la otra, pronto solo tenía su cuerpo desnudo y perfecto frente al mío haciendo una deliciosa presión entre nuestros sexos. Lo empuje hasta la cama y cuando sus piernas chocaron contra el borde ambos caímos. Subí hasta su abdomen y comencé a besarlo. Lo bese como no lo había hecho, sin saltarme ninguna parte de su anatomía. Los gruñidos y gemidos que salían de su boca solo lograban excitarme más aun. Cuando su masculinidad estaba lista y dura para mi, nos giro con un certero movimiento. Presionando contra mi entrada, pero sin entrar en mi._

_-Edward-mi voz estaba extremadamente ronca-ya no juegues-le pedí. Necesitaba sentirlo de una vez._

_-Como quieras hermosa-su vos también desprendía lujuria y deseo. Entro en mí lentamente besando mi cuello mientras lo hacía._

_-Ahhh…si…-rasguñaba su espalda obligándolo a entrar todavía más en mí. Pero ni un solo grito salía de mi boca, ya que él los callaba con sus besos._

_-¿Te gusta verdad?-esta vez me miro a los ojos mientras acariciaba desde mi cintura hasta mis caderas. -Dímelo- el que susurrara en mi oído me volvía loca._

_-Si…Edward…si… me encanta… no pares-le ordene. Comenzamos un vaivén lento al principio pero cuando tuve la oportunidad lo gire y deje de ser yo misma. Mis movimientos y los de mis caderas tenían vida propia. Mientras lo besaba, sus manos se posaron en mis caderas presionándome contra su sexo. Se sentó y me llevo a la gloria. Todo el rosaba mi zona intima. Podía sentirlo todo. Un grito demasiado alto salió de boca. _

_Luego de llevarme maravillosamente a cuatro, si cuatro orgasmos, ambos caímos rendidos._

_Desperté sintiendo como besaba mi cabello, que podía adivinar debía estar hecho una maraña._

_-Despierta amor, ya vamos a llegar.-Recordé lo que había pasado, lo que había sentido, y también donde nos encontrábamos._

_-Oh, ¿Cuánto he dormido?-me preocupaba que Gianna se hubiera aparecido por allí. No es que tuviéramos que ocultarnos, pero me daba vergüenza que alguien pudiera haberme escuchado._

_-Solo un par de horas, ya es de día, aterrizaremos pronto y no creo que quieras bajar así-miro mi cuerpo totalmente desnudo tendido a su lado. Me incorpore y busque mi ropa interior, me la coloque nuevamente seguida de mis prendas. Mientras peinaba mi cabello Edward solo me observaba.-Mmm esas ropas no te favorecen en nada-sentí como el rojo inundaba mis mejillas._

_-¿Quieres que baje del avión sin ropa?-vi su reflejo y su cara no era de felicidad._

_-Eso nunca-se acerco al espejo-frente al único que puedes estar sin ropa es a mí.-beso mi cuello, lo que hizo que me estremeciera._

_-Ed…Edward…tenemos que bajar-no podría detenerme si seguía besando mi cuello de esa manera. Suspiro._

_-Está bien… solo porque será solo un rato-esta vez gire para besarlo directamente en los labios. Salimos del cuarto y nos sentamos en los mismos asientos del día anterior. Gianna no tardo en aparecer._

_-Muy buenos días chicos-movía las cejas como insinuando algo, y yo sabía que era._

_-Hola Gianna-saludo Edward-¿podrías traernos un poco de café por favor?-_

_-Claro que sí- desapareció detrás de la cortina nuevamente y volvió dos minutos más tarde con dos tazas de café y una bandeja con medialunas._

_-Mmm eso huele delicioso-me acerque y tome la taza más pequeña. Bebí un pequeño sorbo y me queme-Ayy, está caliente-sople dos veces la taza y tome otro sorbo. Solo media hora más tarde el avión aterrizo._

_-¿Dónde estamos?-le pregunte curiosa._

_-En Italia-Mi boca se abrió hasta no poder mas-se que siempre habías querido venir, y quería traerte para una ocasión especial.-no me contuve de abrazarlo fuertemente._

_-¿Cómo sabes eso?-le pregunte cuando nos separamos._

_-Pues como era una sorpresa, no podía preguntártelo a ti, así que se lo pregunte a Jacob-alzo los hombros. Me alegraba saber que ellos dos se llevaban bien.-Durante la siguiente semana, solo seremos tu y yo-hizo una pausa-la próxima vez traeremos a Azul para que la conozca.- tomándome por la cintura me acerco lo suficiente a él para que nuestros labios se rozaran-Ahora solo te quiero para mí-nos fundimos en un tierno beso…_

* * *

Ohhh no estaba embarazada...pero se casaron Wiiiiiii e.e ojala haya sido de su agrado el siguiente sera un capitulo de problemas...


	19. Chapter 19

_Capitulo 18 ½_

_POV BELLA_

_Cuando me ponía a recordar, no podía creer lo mucho que había cambiado mi vida en solo 5 años. Hace 5 años, era una chica con una vida aburrida, que estaba por mudarse, cuando conocí a Edward. El me había cambiado. Desde el momento en que me fui con él le pertenecí completamente. Luego llego Azul, mi princesa ya tenía 5 años no podía creerlo. Cada día que pasaba crecía y se volvía más bella aun. Luego de su nacimiento cuando ocurrió lo de Mike, sentí que no habría un futuro para mí, que ella debía continuar su vida junto a Edward y al resto de mi familia. Cuando Edward volvió a mi vida, con el la alegría y la esperanza reaparecieron. Cuando nos casamos sentí que ya nada podía ser mejor._

_Azul y yo nos encontrábamos de camino a la "mansión" como ella le decía. Edward, Azul y yo vivíamos en nuestra propia casa. Edward había terminado de estudiar y nos habíamos mudado. No puedo olvidar cuando me entrego las llaves de la casa._

_FLASH BACK_

_Edward y yo Íbamos caminando con Azul de la mano. Nos detuvimos frente a una hermosa casa de color crema. Bajo su mano hacia su bolsillo y saco de él un juego de llaves que dejo sobre mi mano._

_-¿Qué es esto?-pregunte observando extrañada las llaves._

_-Abre la puerta-me pidió. Aun confundida coloque la llave en la puerta y la gire. Al abrirla me encontré con unas paredes color blanco que contenían una infinidad de muebles color ocre y caoba. ¿Qué hacíamos en esa casa? ¿De quién era? Porque obviamente estaba habitada y muy bien cuidada._

_-¿Quién vive aquí?-pregunte girándome para verlo a los ojos. Esos hermosos ojos topacio, que cada vez que los miraba me hacían perderme en su profundidad._

_-Nosotros-contesto con una sonrisa en sus labios.-Desde ahora-_

_-¿Cómo dices?-me quede helada-¿Viviremos aquí?-asintió y tomo a Azul en sus brazos._

_-¿Te gusta la nueva casa princesa?-Azul lo miro a él y luego de nuevo el lugar en que nos encontrábamos._

_-Siiiiiii- grito y se zafó del abrazo de Edward para desaparecer en la habitación contigua. La seguimos hasta encontrarla en el que supuse seria su cuarto ya que estaba pintado de verde manzana, su color favorito. Allí había una cama, con cubierta también de color verde, y el ropero era enorme, no quería pensar en que haría Alice cuando lo viera, seguramente desearía llenarlo con prendas y zapatos. Azul se quedo inspeccionando el lugar por lo que Edward me tomo la mano y me arrastro hacia el otro extremo del pasillo. Entramos y de inmediato supe que era nuestro cuarto. Las paredes eran del mismo tono que las de la otra casa. Me hacia recordar todo lo que vivimos allí. El enorme ventanal cubierto por unas delicadas cortinas del mismo tono, sobresaltaba en la parte derecha del hermoso cuarto._

_-¿Te gusta?-pero que pregunta me hacía, ¿Cómo no iba a gustarme?_

_-Es perfecta-nuestras miradas se encontraron y olvide donde nos encontrábamos, si aun estábamos sobre el suelo o no, lo que Edward podía hacerme sentir con solo una mirada era mágico. Afortunadamente Azul vino y me devolvió a la realidad antes de poder desmayarme por olvidar respirar._

_-Mami, mami ¿viste mi habitación?-se había colgado de mi brazo, lo que me hizo reír._

_-Si cariño la vi, creo que tenemos que agradecerle a papa por este bellísimo regalo. ¿No crees?-Ella asintió y salto sobre Edward que cayó sentado en la cama._

_-¡Gracias papi!-le dio un fuerte beso y luego salió corriendo de vuelta a su cuarto._

_-Creo que aun faltas tú-dijo con un tono que me hacía perder la fuerza de las rodillas, mientras me tomaba de la cintura._

_-Pues yo te lo agradeceré en la noche cuando Azul no pueda entrar corriendo a nuestro cuarto.-tome impulso y enganche mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. El me sujetó por mis nalgas y apretó una de ellas. Estampe fuertemente mis labios contra los suyos para luego bajarme, darle otro beso y salir del cuarto._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

_Hoy era el cumpleaños de Alice habíamos quedado en ir a las 5 de la tarde. Salimos de la casa ambas bien preparadas como a ella le gustaba a las 4 y 45 ya que habíamos decidido ir caminando. A mitad del camino algo llamo mi atención al otro lado de la calle. Era…era…Edward con…..con Jane, podía reconocerla. Estaban tomados la mano. Mi corazón se rompió en ese instante. Me gire hacia mi niña._

_-Hija, quiero que te quedes aquí. ¿Me oíste? Pase lo que pase no te muevas de aquí.- solté su mano y comencé a caminar rápidamente hacia a la calle. No sabía si estaba molesta o herida. Levante la cabeza y lo que vi me destruyo por completo… ambos se estaban besando. Si antes se me había roto el corazón, ahora alguien lo estaba pisando, lo golpeaba con un martillo para luego prenderlo fuego. Oí un ruido muy fuerte muy cerca de mí y sentí un dolor muy agudo en cada parte de mi cuerpo cuando este golpeo contra algo. "mama" ese grito fue lo último que escuche…_

_Capitulo 18 2/2_

_Pongan esta canción por favor __ watch?v=5anLPw0Efmo_

_POV BELLA_

_Desperté con un fuerte dolor en toda la parte derecha de mi cuerpo. Estaba en un hospital. Lo sabía perfectamente aun con los ojos cerrados ya que el olor a medicamentos me inundaba._

_Abrí los ojos cuando oí el sonido de la puerta, una mujer joven entraba con una bandeja en la que había una jeringa._

_-¿Cómo se siente?-me pregunto en tono bajo._

_-¿Qué me paso?-no recordaba cómo era que había llegado allí, solo que vi a…_

_-Tuvo un accidente muy grave, por el momento no puede caminar, se recuperara pronto, pero lamento muchísimo informarle que perdió el bebe que esperaba-sentí que entraría en paro de lo rápido que empezó a latirme el corazón._

_-¿Cómo dice? Yo no estaba embarazaba-sus palabras me confundían, yo no lo estaba, era imposible que no me hubiera dado cuenta. Ella se acerco, coloco la jeringa en mi brazo y me inyecto._

_-Era muy pequeño como para que tuviera los síntomas, es normal que no lo haya notado, lo siento mucho-volvió a repetir y pude sentir como algo se rompía dentro de mí. Un espejo, un cuadro sumamente frágil se encontraba tirado en el suelo destrozado. Era mi corazón. Las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de mis ojos._

_-Sera mejor que la deje sola-asentí como pude, pero no dure mucho sin compañía. Alice entro por la puerta, con sus pequeños saltitos hasta llegar a mi lado._

_-Oh Bella has despertado por fin.-En su cara había una sonrisa pero la mía estaba descompuesta por completo.- ¿Qué sucede?-había notado las lagrimas que luchaban por salir de mis ojos._

_-Estaba embarazada-mi mano derecha se poso en mi vientre y la mirada de Alice la siguió._

_-¿Estas embarazada?-comenzó a saltar junto a la camilla en la que me encontraba._

_-No Alice, estaba embarazada, lo perdí-repentinamente se volvió a para junto a mí para examinar mi rostro._

_-¿Qué? No puede ser. Bella no sabes cuánto lo siento en vedad-sentí que ya no tenía nada. De un día al otro casi todo mi mundo se había derrumbado frente a mí._

_-Alice necesito que me hagas un favor-Ella asintió.-No dejes que Edward entre aquí-su ceño se frunció, pero antes que pudiera decir algo yo continúe-Por favor Alice prometo explicártelo luego, pero por favor no lo dejes entrar-_

_-Pero Bella por más que yo quisiera ayudarte es imposible. El no está aquí porque tiene que quedarse con Azul para que no le falten sus dos padres. Si dependiera solamente de él no se iría-ya no creería mas sus mentiras-No tardara en venir a ver si despertaste el día de hoy._

_-¿Cuántos días llevo aquí?-la verdad es que no lo sabía._

_-6 -contesto secamente._

_- No le digas que he despertado, solo dile que sigo inconsciente. No puedo verlo Alice, no puedo-frunció nuevamente el ceño._

_-Está bien no le diré nada, hasta que me cuentes que paso, pero quiero que sepas que lo que le haces lo dañara mucho.-ella podía creerlo pero yo sabía que no era cierto. Enojada salió del cuarto dejándome sola. Empezaba a sentirme cansada de repente, como si necesitara seguir durmiendo. Me acomode y cerré los ojos…_

_Cuando desperté Oí voces que provenían del pasillo. Reconocí la de Alice y la de… No podía pensar en su nombre. Oí la voz aun más cerca y supe que entraría. Cerré los ojos, como si aun estuviera durmiendo. Escuche la puerta cerrarse y unos pasos que se acercaban. De pronto me tomo la mano y sentí unas ganas inmensas de ponerme a llorar._

_-Mi amor, ¿Cuándo despertaras?, Te extrañamos mucho en casa. Yo te extraño.-un sollozo casi se escapa de mis labios pero lo reprimí.-Deseo mucho que vuelvas y tenerte entre mis brazos-en verdad no podía creerlo. ¿Cómo podía decirme todas esas cosas después de haberme engañado? ¿Es que a caso no tenía corazón? ¿Me había engañado desde el primer día? Mientras yo me preguntaba si todo lo que alguna vez vivimos era real, note que de repente ya no tenía el calor que abrazaba mi mano, aquel que aunque sabía que no era más que una mentira, me encantaba sentirlo. "No _el ya no es tuyo. Nunca lo fue" Lentamente volví a quedarme dormida de pura tristeza que sentía._

_-Bella, Bella-Alice me llamaba así que decidí abrir los ojos.-Tienes que contarme que fue lo que paso entre ustedes. Hoy te darán el alta y Edward no tardara en enterarse.- Suspire._

_-Veras Alice. El día de mi accidente, Azul y yo íbamos de camino a tu casa, cuando vi a Edward…se estaba besando con Jane.-su semblante se oscureció._

_-Eso…eso no es posible-yo tampoco quería creerlo._

_-Sí lo es Alice, yo lo vi, estoy segura-Como no hablo decidí pedirle mi favor-Necesito un enorme favor- asintió-Tienes que ayudarme a irme-_

_-¿Qué?-Su boca había descendido considerablemente._

_-Lo que escuchas. Yo no voy a poder soportar verlo todos los días, verlo a los ojos y saber que no hay nada en ellos para mí. Necesito irme. Aunque sea por un tiempo.-esta vez su ceño volvió a fruncirse._

_-¿p…p…pero y Azul?-tartamudeo. No puedo hacerle lo que a mí me hizo el destino. No la separare de su familia._

_-Mira, tú sabes que la amo más que a nada en este mundo-asintió suavemente-pero no quiero llevármela y alejarla de ustedes, ni de él tampoco. También son su familia y sé que ella los ama y se encariño mucho con todos. Tal vez podría quedarse aquí.-Sus ojos cambiaron rápidamente de dimensión-Solo será por un tiempo hasta que pueda aceptar esto.-me apresure a decir- Luego volveré... No la dejare sola jamás._

_-Si tú me prometes que será solo por un tiempo, y que volverás, voy a ayudarte -asentí sin muchas ganas. Todo esto me destrozaba.-Bien ¿Que quieres hacer?-_

_-Solo irme, irme hoy, pensare un tiempo y luego volveré-mi voz estaba apagada no tenía fuerzas para continuar, y sabia que si me quedaba allí, me dejaría embaucar nuevamente por sus mentiras._

_-Está bien. Veré que destinos salen hoy y te avisare-se dirigió hacia la puerta- Déjame decirte que no estoy de acuerdo. Por más que no quieras ver a Edward-mi pecho se comprimió cuando dijo su nombre-Azul también pagara por todo esto-pero ella no necesitaba decirlo. Yo ya me sentía la peor madre del mundo._

_-Lo sé, pero creo que será peor si ella nos ve pelear. Sera mejor que primero me calme antes de volver a enfrentarlo-salió del cuarto para darle paso a una enfermera._

_-Isabella ya puedes irte-me informo-solo tienes que tener mucho cuidado cuando camines, tus piernas no están completamente recuperadas-entonces recordé lo que me había dicho la primera vez que entro._

_-¿Qué fue lo que me sucedió en las piernas?-solo sabía que no podía sentirlas completamente._

_-Con el accidente tus piernas se debilitaron, te las golpeaste muy fuerte, aunque puedes caminar, no debes hacerlo por mucho tiempo, debes ir de a poco. Hacer reposo-asentí una vez-¿Quieres esperar a que venga tu amiga?-volví a asentir con más fuerza esta vez y ella salió del cuarto._

_Solo un minuto después la puerta se abrió pero no era Alice la que entro. Los ojos verdes de Edward se posaron en mí, ya que hasta el día de ayer yo no había despertado para él y hoy estaba perfectamente sentada en la camilla._

_-¡Has despertado!-corrió hacia mí pero cuando trato de posar su mano sobre la mía yo la retire fugazmente-¿Qué ocurre?-su ceño se frunció y sentí que mi corazón se partiría al decir aquello._

_-Ya no puedo con esto Edward. Ya no puedo mentirte-sentí como las lagrimas comenzaban a notarse en mi voz así que respire muy hondo- Edward yo no te amo-por el rabillo del ojo vi como su cara se descomponía._

_-¿Co…como dices?-su voz apenas salió._

_-No te amo… solo estaba contigo por…. por Azul.-ya no interferiría más en su vida. El podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana-Por favor vete-sin decir nada se giro lentamente y salió del cuarto.-Por favor perdóname Edward…. Te amare por siempre pase lo que pase-dije cuando estuve segura que ya no me oía y las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos pero esta vez no intente detenerlas. Llore como jamás en la vida había llorado, estaba dejando ir al hombre que amo. Lo estaba dejando marcharse con otra, mi corazón no podía sentirse más herido, jamás volvería a ser lo mismo sin él, sin sus caricias, sin sus abrazos, sin sus besos, sin sus "te amo", todo aquello había sido una gran de 10 minutos mi cuerpo se seco completamente. La puerta se abrió y al ver mi rostro se abalanzó sobre mí._

_-¡Alice!-me abrazo fuertemente, pero yo ya no lloraba, ya no podía._

_-Bella, ¿Qué paso?-tome una gran bocanada de aire y me separe de ella._

_-Vino, vino y le dije que no le amaba_

_-Bella, ya compre tu pasaje, pero creo que deberías hablar con él antes de irte-comencé a negar con la cabeza._

_-No. No puedo hablar con él- le diría que le mentí. Le rogaría que no me dejara. No podía-¿A qué hora sale el vuelo?-trate de sonar medianamente emocionada._

_-En dos horas-contesto fríamente. Mire el reloj encima de la mesita a un lado de la camilla. Eran las 8 de la mañana, por lo que el vuelo salía a las 10-hay que irnos ya-asentí y tome la ropa que me ofrecía. Me cambie con su ayuda ya que mis piernas flaquearon dos veces y luego nos fuimos de allí._

_Una vez en el aeropuerto, me despedí de Alice cuando la voz en el altavoz llamo por última vez el vuelo a Nueva York._

_-Adiós Alice.-dije abrazándola- Por favor cuida de Azul. Los amo. Sabes que eres más que una hermana para mí.- me aparto para mirarme a los ojos._

_-Y tú para mi Bella-volvió a abrazarme con fuerza, esta vez una lágrima cayo de mi ojo. En verdad iba a extrañar a todos. Alce a Azul en mis brazos, Alice la había pasado a buscar para que yo pudiera saludarla._

_-Mira princesa, mama tiene que irse por unos días ¿sí?, tú te quedaras con papa, con los abuelos y los tíos-_

_-También con Henry y Ben-me corrigió ella y yo asentí. Bese muchas veces su cara su pelo y sus manos. La deje junto al suelo, al lado de Alice._

_Subí despacio las escaleras de metal y antes de entrar al avión, mire por última vez al cielo, y en él al rostro de Edward. Aquel que me había hecho feliz durante tanto tiempo, hoy lo dejaría ir, suspire y entre…_


	20. Chapter 20

_Capitulo 19_

_POV BELLA_

_Llegue al hotel al que Alice me había dicho tenía una reservación. Realmente se había encargado de todo. Era muy lujoso, demasiado. No podría pagarlo por mucho tiempo. Al llegar a la recepcionista, le indique mi nombre como Isabella Cullen, ya que eso decían mis documentos, me dijo que me hospedaría en la habitación 1184, una suit en el último piso. "voy a matarte Alice" pensé sarcásticamente mientras aguardaba el ascensor. La puerta se abrió y afortunadamente no había nadie en el. Al llegar a la puerta que indicaba el número 1184 pase la tarjeta y esta se abrió. Debía caminar aferrándome de todo, o si no caería al suelo. La habitación era realmente perfecta. Un poco exagerada tal vez para mi gusto pero hermosa al fin._

_Entre y deposite un pequeño bolso que Alice me había dado, con unas mudas de ropa para cambiarme, sobre la cama. Me senté en ella y respire profundamente. Un vacio me invadió, necesitaba a alguien, alguien con quien hablar. Pero no era cualquier persona, era mi papa. Me habían dicho que debería haberlo llamado, pero nunca me atreví. Ese momento había llegado. Tome el pequeño celular que me había tendido Alice antes de subir al avión, marque el número que ya me sabía y espere…_

_(CONVERSACION TELEFONICA)_

_-Hola, habla Charlie Swan ¿Quién es?-oír su voz nuevamente me dolía, no lo había visto desde hace tanto tiempo._

_-Papa soy Bella-no se escucho nada del otro lado de la línea._

_-Eso es imposible, mi hija desapareció hace ya 5 años-_

_-Papa soy yo y estoy bien-_

_-Bella, Bella ¿Porque no me llamaste antes?, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Te encuentras bien?-sus preguntas salían una detrás de la otra._

_-No podía llamarte antes estoy en Nueva York es una larga historia-dije alargando el sonido de la "a" de larga-y pues no me encuentro del todo bien por eso te he llamado-_

_-Voy para allá hija ¿En qué parte estás tú?-_

_-No papa no es necesario que vengas, solo llamaba para decirte que estoy bien que me fui por un tiempo, pero que cuando regrese hablaremos los dos lo prometo.- se oyó un suspiro._

_-Está bien Bells, apenas vuelvas búscame, recuerda que te amo-_

_-Y yo a ti papa. Adios-colgue_

_(FIN CONVERSACION TELEFONICA) _

_Fui hacia la ventana y mire a través de ella, era muy hermosa la vista desde allí…_

_POV Edward_

_Pongan esta canción por favor __ watch?v=rOgX03cQ_q8_

_Esto de hacer la fila se me hacia insoportable. No podía haber tanta gente. Al fin me toco y trate de sonar calmado y con la voz más aterciopelada que pude. Mi familia siempre me decía que con esa voz conseguiría lo que quisiera._

_-Buenas noches ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?-pregunto la rubia del otro lado del mostrador_

_-Busco a la señorita Isabella Cullen, ¿Podría decirme en que cuarto esta hospedada?-se quedo mirándome un segundo para luego reaccionar._

_-Emm disculpe, si, primero debo preguntarle si quiere que usted suba-demonios.- ¿Cuál es su nombre?-pregunto. No podía decírselo, no me recibiría ni en 10 años._

_-Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen-una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro al ver lo astuto que había sido. Marco el número que supuse sería el de la habitación donde se encontraba Bella._

_-Señorita Cullen-hablo la joven. Me molesto aquello, ella ya no era una señorita, señorita se les dice a las mujeres solteras, ella es mi esposa-lamento molestarla, pero hay alguien aquí que quiere verla. Carlisle Cullen-hizo una pequeña pausa-muy bien adiós-y volvió a poner el teléfono en la base.- Puede subir señor Cullen ella está en la Suit 1184, en el piso 50-asenti una vez y agradecí a la mujer. Me encamine directo al ascensor. Por fortuna había uno desocupado cuando llegue hasta ellos. Presione el botón rojo con el numero 50 y espere. Recordé como había llegado hasta allí…_

_FLASH BACK_

_Estaba destrozado. Sus palabras me habían herido muchísimo. "No Edward eso no importa", me regañe. Estaba decidido, si Isabella no me amaba, la haría enamorarse de mí, no iba a dejar que se escapara de mis manos, la amaba demasiado. Espere a que ella y Alice apreciaran por la puerta, pero solo llego Alice con Azul. _

_Le dijo a ella que subiera y fuera a jugar con sus primos, mientras yo me paraba y ella se acercaba con una mirada asesina. Volteo una vez más para ver si Azul seguía allí y luego volvió a girar hacia mí._

_-¡EDWARD CULLEN ERES UNA MALDITA BASURA!-escupió directo en mis narices tirándome en el sofá. Yo no entendía nada. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Dónde estaba Bella?-¿COMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESO? ¿COMO PUDIESTE ENGAÑARLA? ¿Y CON JANE? -sin darme cuenta toda la familia se había reunido en torno a nosotros.- POR TU CULPA BELLA CASI NO PUEDE CAMINAR. POR TU CULPA PERDIO AL BEBE-no pude respirar en ese momento._

_-¿Qué dices Alice?-me levante muy preocupado y la tome por los hombros-ALICE ¿QUE ACABAS DE DECIR?-esta vez le grite sacudiendo fuerte sus pequeños brazos, por lo que Jasper me aparto bruscamente, devolviéndome al sofá._

_-Lo que acabas de escuchar-dijo ahora con un tono más bajo-Bella estaba embarazada, y por tu estupidez perdió lo perdió-una lagrima se escapo de mi ojo._

_-E…el…ella no me dijo…nada-apenas si podía seguir hablando. Mire a Alice directamente a los ojos._

_-Ella no lo sabía tampoco-su voz era un susurro-¿A CASO EL NO SABERLO TE DA EL DERECHO A ENGAÑARLA?-volvió a gritarme. Rápidamente me puse de pie._

_-Yo no la engañe Alice, tu sabes que yo la amo-por un segundo su rostro se relajo, pero volvió al enojo en un momento._

_-Ya no mientas Edward, ella te vio besándote con Jane en la calle el día del accidente-ese día, ese maldito día en que había vuelto a ver a Jane._

_-¿Qué hiciste qué?-esta vez fue Esme la que interfirió-¿Te acuerdas de quien es Jane verdad hijo, lo que te hizo?-todo era un maldito malentendido._

_-No fue como tú crees Alice-suspire- les contare la versión más corta. El día de tu cumpleaños, pedí salir más temprano del trabajo para venir a verte lo antes posible, cuando iba caminando embobado choque con alguien, solo me disculpe sin voltear pero entonces sentí que tomaron mi mano. Era Jane. Luego de un segundo a otro se abalanzó sobre mi y beso, pero antes que pudiera reaccionar, escuche la bocina de aquella camioneta que la atropello y pues… sabes lo demás- Alice comenzó a negar con la cabeza.- ¿Dónde está Bella?-de repente se detuvo._

_-Ella….ella….se fue-concluyo al fin._

_-¿Se fue? ¿A dónde?-no quería que ella anduviera sola por ahí._

_-A… a Nueva York-mi boca se abrió pero no pude pronunciar nada._

_-¿Qué?-logre decir al fin. Alice asintió-¿Cómo la dejaste ir?_

_-Pues ella dijo que no soportaría el verte de nuevo, que su corazón no lo resistiría, al menos por un tiempo. Dijo que se marcharía, pensaría bien las cosas y volvería lo antes posible. Pero no quiso llevarse a Azul, dijo que no quería apartarla de nosotros ni de ti-era definitivamente la mejor mujer de todo el mundo, enfadada y todo seguía pensando en lo mejor para nuestra hija aunque eso la destrozara._

_-¿A qué hora salió su vuelo?-pregunte con la voz fría tratando de pensar._

_-Hace media hora-contesto mi pequeña hermana, quien se mostraba muy arrepentida-Lo siento- se disculpo._

_-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa-era solo mía._

_Camine velozmente hasta el armario que estaba junto a la puerta de la entrada donde guardábamos nuestros abrigos. Entre y tome uno, saque mi billetera del bolsillo de mi jean y vi que allí había dinero._

_-¿A dónde vas Edward?-oí preguntar a mi madre desde la sala._

_-A buscarla. -me coloque el abrigo y Salí por la puerta tomando mi volvo y conduciendo muy deprisa al aeropuerto. Al llegar note que no había vuelos a Nueva York hasta dentro de tres días. Maldición. Justo ahora Rosalie y Emmett tenían que haber decidido hacer un viaje de fin de semana. Tendría que esperar…_

_Espere los malditos tres días ya que Emmett y Rose no podían volver debido a un huracán. Tome el vuelo a Nueva York y agarre el primer taxi que vi. Le indique la dirección del hotel y allí me llevo._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

_Al fin las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y no tarde más de un minuto en encontrar la puerta que tenia grabado el número 1184 tome aire y toque tres veces._

_-Pasa-se oyó del otro lado, era la voz de Bella, de mi Bella. Volví a llenar mis pulmones nuevamente y abrí la puerta…_

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaa! No piensen mal del pobre de Edward! Aqui esta el porque actuo asi XD El la ama no lo duden e.e nos vemos luego gracias por sus reviws y favoritos :* **


	21. Chapter 21

_Capitulo 20_

_POV Edward_

_-Pasa-se oyó del otro lado, era la voz de Bella, de mi Bella. Volví a llenar mis pulmones nuevamente y abrí la puerta. Inmediatamente ella cayó al piso al verme llegar. Mi único impulso fue casi saltar a donde ella estaba y ayudarla a pararse._

_-¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué haces parada? Alice me dijo que caminabas con muletas-su rostro era inexpresivo. La senté en la punta de la cama._

_-Decidí no traerlas-fue lo único que dijo._

_-Bella-comencé_

_-No entiendo que haces aquí, Azul está contigo así que no puedes reclámame nada-se levanto para dirigirse hacia la ventana pero la detuve colocando mi mano sobre su brazo._

_-No vine para hablar de Azul, sino de nosotros-le aclare._

_-Ambos ya dejamos bien claro que no hay nada entre nosotros-sacudió su brazo soltándose de mi agarre._

_-Solo escúchame-esta vez la tome más fuerte por su muñeca._

_-Me lastimas-en ese instante solté su mano sintiéndome mal. _

_-Lo…lo siento-no quería seguir alargando aquello, quería decírselo de una vez-Alice me conto, lo que viste, lo de tus piernas, y lo del bebe-su rostro ensombreció y volvió a sentarse en la cama, esta vez con la mirada perdida, las manos en su vientre y lagrimas luchando por salir de sus ojos. Me invadió una tristeza absoluta. De no ser por mi, ella ahora estaría muy feliz de haberse enterado que volvería a ser madre. Me maldije una y mil veces deseando morir antes que verla de ese modo.-Necesito que me escuches por favor-al parecer ella aun seguía en shock por lo que comencé a explicarle-Mira, El día del accidente, yo pedí salir temprano del trabajo, para llegar antes contigo y con Alice. Pero no iba prestando atención y choque con alguien. Me disculpe sin voltear pero entonces una mano tomo la mía…. En ese mismo instante supe que no eras tú-para que me entendiera busque su mano lentamente y la rodee con las mías-¿Sientes eso? El calor-ella solo asintió un par de veces-pues no sentí esto-aun tenía su mano atrapada entre las mías, se sentía tan bien…-me di la vuelta y era ella, era Jane-vi como tomaba aire para luego soltarlo-antes de que yo pudiera decirle algo, ella se abalanzó sobre mí y me beso-la cara de Bella se frunció-antes de que pudiera percatarme de aquello, oí esa maldita bocina y te vi allí en el suelo y a nuestra hija llorando del otro lado de la calle…-mi voz se apago lentamente hasta que ya no pude seguir.-luego, tú me dijiste esas cosas en el hospital-esta vez hizo un gesto de dolor y comenzó a negar con la cabeza._

_-Nada de lo que te dije es verdad-dijo en un susurro apenas audible para mis oídos mientras cerraba sus ojos y bajaba la cabeza. En cambio, los míos se abrieron y mi cabeza se adelanto._

_-Pero… entonces..…¿Por qué…..-no podía terminar, era increíble lo que me estaba diciendo._

_-No quería que te quedaras conmigo, si tú la querías a ella…-su voz no salió de sus labios así que atrape su mentón con mi mano obligándola a mirarme. Seque con mi pulgar la lágrima que caía por su mejilla. Yo no quería forzarla a nada, y meno en su estado pero no pude evitar inclinarme y besar esos dulces labios. Sentí como se abrían dándome permiso para entrar. Nuestras lenguas se juntaron y mi corazón estallo de felicidad. Pronto sentí de ella la misma necesidad que yo estaba sintiendo en ese momento. La tome por los hombros y la aparte suavemente de mi cuerpo. –Edward… ¿Tu me amas?-pregunto para mi sorpresa. Nuestras respiraciones estaban muy agitadas. _

_-Claro que si.-afirme enseguida. Sin decir otra cosa se aferro a mi cuello y atrajo nuevamente mi rostro contra el suyo. Lentamente fue colocándose sobre mis piernas mientras jadeos salían desenfrenadamente de nuestras bocas. Con sus tibias manos comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa y me la quito. Su blusa se deshizo fácilmente bajo mis manos que acariciaban su espalda desnuda recorriéndola una y otra vez. Ella se acercaba mas a mi sexo haciéndome jadear muy alto. Nos deshicimos de las molestas prendas que faltaban en cuestión de unos pocos minutos. La tenia completamente desnuda debajo de mí, pude sentir mi miembro gritar por ella y deteniéndome para besar cada parte de su anatomía, entre lenta y durosamente en ella, podía sentir su corazón palpitar tan rápido como el mío a medida que mis embestidas tomaban velocidad. Cuando sentí mi esencia liberarse dentro de ella, con un veloz movimiento de caderas me giro para quedar sobre la parte baja de mi vientre. Recordé aquella maravillosa sensación que tuvimos una vez, por lo que tome sus nalgas y me senté en la cama haciendo rosar cada parte de ella en mi cuerpo. Un gemido ronco se escapo de su garganta y no pude evitar soltar otro como respuesta. Se restregó contra mí como si deseara hacerme sufrir y desearla aun más, el delicioso aroma que llegaba a mi nariz directo desde su centro me enloquecía. Tome su fino cuello y comencé a besarlo para luego bajar y atrapar uno de sus pezones con mi boca. Mientras _ arañaba mi espalda para indicarme que no me detuviera, yo continuaba besando, acariciando sus senos y entrando y saliendo frenéticamente de su cuerpo. Ella me pedía más y más con la voz muy ronca por la excitación y eso es lo que le daría, deliberadamente baje el ritmo de mis embestidas hasta hacerla gritar._

_-Edward… no pares…no…sigue…sigue –me ordeno._

_-Como tú quieras Hermosa-una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando volví a bombearla rápidamente y lanzo su cabeza hacia atrás._

_Sentí otra liberación pero esta vez fuimos los dos los que gritamos de placer y nos dejamos caer entre las sabanas. Me dio la espalda y la atraje hacia mí de tal manera que podía sentir cada centímetro de su piel, y estaba seguro que ella también me sentía. Luego de unos minutos, antes de quedarme dormido, la sentí sollozar._

_-¿Qué ocurre amor?-pregunte mientras enfocaba sus increíbles ojos chocolates que ahora se encontraban empañados._

_-Lamento haberme ido-sollozo-Siento haberte dicho todo eso, no sabes cuánto me dolió-oculto su cabeza en mi pecho._

_-Shhh calma, eso ya paso, imagino que tanto como me dolió a mi escucharlo-un "lo siento" salió casi inaudible de sus labios-No tienes porque disculparte, yo debí haberte dicho lo que paso con Jane apenas despertaste-_

_-¿No lo recuerdas? Yo te ataque, no te deje ni siquiera tocar mi mano. Todo fue mi culpa.-se recrimino._

_-No lo fue amor, y no quiero que sigas diciendo eso-la mire serio. No tenia porque culparse de nada, el único idiota había sido yo.-Te amo-susurre contra sus cabellos alborotados._

_-Te amo-replico besando mi pecho._

_Nos quedamos en el hotel 3 díasmás. Decidimos tomarnos una pequeña luna de miel o reconciliación._

_Cuando bajamos del auto que nos llevo hasta la casa, Alice salió con Ben en sus brazos y detrás de ella todos los demás, incluyendo a mi princesa._

_-¿Tanto tardaste en encontrarla? ¿O es que se quedaron allí un ratito más?-preguntó Emmett con una sonrisa picara en sus labios mientras cargaba a Henry en un brazo y a Azul de otro. Bella se sonrojo. Amaba verla con ese color en sus mejillas. La hacía todavía más hermosa.-La próxima vez que te vayas, no te dejaremos volver-amenazo Emmett a Bella para luego sonreírle._

_-Tengo que irme hoy Emmett-contesto ella, gire mi cabeza hacia ella y miro mis ojos.-No te lo había dicho pero…_

* * *

Grrrr siempre pasa algo...a donde tendra que ir ahora? Lo sabran pronto. Espero les haya gustado XD


	22. Chapter 22

_Capitulo 21_

_POV BELLA_

_-No te lo había dicho pero hable con mi padre antes de que llegaras-conteste con la mirada clavada aun en sus ojos topacio-He quedado con el que cuando volviera iría a verlo y le contaría lo sucedido-espere la reprobación en su mirada que no apareció._

_-Hija me alegra mucho que por fin lo hicieras-comento Carlisle, lo que me hizo mirarle-te lo iba a decir antes, pero no quería presionarte-me sonrió._

_-Puedes invitarlo aquí-me ofreció Esme, pero…esa no era una buena idea._

_-Gracias Esme, pero creo que antes debo contarle muchas cosas-observe a Edward y luego a Azul quien me sonreía desde los brazos de Emmett. Avance hacia ella y la tome en mis brazos.- ¿Ya ves que no he tardado mucho?-le pregunte mientras me abrazaba._

_-Igual te extrañe mucho mami-escucharla llamarme así era uno de los regalos más grandes que había recibido en la vida._

_-Y yo a ti mi princesa-me separe de ella-a todos-agregue….- Tengo…..-pero mi estomago no me dejó seguir, ya que rugió._

_-Hambre-concluyo Edward sonriéndome. Y comenzamos a entrar en la casa dirigiéndonos al comedor._

_-Mami-me llamo Azul y la mire-¿Cuándo yo sea grande, seré así de bonina como tú?-no esperaba esa pregunta de ella._

_-No mi amor-negué con la cabeza-serás aun más bonita que yo, gracias a papa.-observe como a través de la cara de Edward se extendía una sonrisa de esas que me volvían loca…_

_._

_._

_Me dirigía a la casa de mi padre. Había quedado en encontrarme allí con él para charlar. Llegue y no pude evitar el correr a abrazarlo. Me recibió entre sus brazos mientras besaba mi cabeza. Había cambiado, en su cabello había una que otra cana, ya tenía 53 años y las arrugas asomaban en su cara._

_-Papa-solté una lágrima._

_-Bella, pensé que no volvería a verte de nuevo. Ven pasa hija, tienes mucho que contarme.- asentí, eso era verdad. El nunca se imaginaria todo lo que me paso en ese tiempo en que estuvimos separados._

_Entramos e hizo que una mujer me sirviera un vaso de agua. Bebí un sorbo y comencé a contarle mi historia. Como conocí a Edward, que había Sido Mike el que lo había mandado, cuando me entere que estaba embarazada, lo del secuestro, lo del casamiento, y lo de Jane. El escucho atentamente mi historia y al acabar volvió a abrazarme._

_-Quiero conocer a mi nieta-admitió-y también a ese tal Edward-supuse que sentiría rencor hacia él, a pesar que ya le había explicado todo, debido a lo que paso con Jane._

_-Papa, Edward es mi esposo, el no tuvo la culpa de nada. De no haber sido por el yo estaría muerta ahora-_

_-No digas eso-se apresuro a responder._

_-Es la verdad, el tendría que haberme matado hace 6 años pero no lo hizo. Yo puse en peligro a su familia varias veces y aun así el me ama.-hizo una mueca ante mis últimas palabras. Recuerdo lo reservado que era él con respecto al tema de que yo tuviera una relación. Nunca lo había hablado conmigo, pero una de las cocineras, con la que papa tenía más confianza, lo menciono alguna vez._

_-Está bien, pero aun quiero verlo-sonreí y tome mi celular, mande un mensaje de texto y al recibir la contestación me puse de pie._

_-Vamos ahora-le anime. Se levanto del sofá y asintió firmemente. _

_._

_Llegamos y observe como Carlisle abría la puerta antes que pudiéramos llegar hasta ella._

_-Bienvenido Charlie-Entramos y Edward se reunió conmigo dándome un pequeño beso en los labios. Le tendió una mano a Charlie y este la estrecho, luego le presente al resto de mi familia, dejando para lo último a Azul. Me acerque a ella y la tome en mis brazos, le dije que este era su otro abuelo y ella no dudo en extender sus brazos y abrazarlo en cuanto mi padre la miro, se había ganado su corazón._

_._

_._

_Charlie iba a cenar con nosotros cada vez que nos reuníamos en la casa de los Cullen, él y Carlisle se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos, solían mirar los partidos de futbol por la televisión y tomar alguna cerveza. _

_Nos encontrábamos todos juntos comiendo un delicioso pastel de chocolate que había preparado junto con mi hija en la tarde. Sentí un retorcijón en el estomago y salí corriendo al baño. Edward no tardo en alcanzarme y sujeto mi cabello mientras el pastel que había comido caía dentro del inodoro. Enjuague bien mi boca y volvimos a bajar. Yo me sentía algo mareada por la fuerza que había hecho al tratar de contener las arcadas así que Edward me tomo de la cintura mientras llegábamos a la mesa._

_-Hija ¿qué paso?-pregunto mi padre apenas entramos en la sala._

_-Creo que me cayó mal el pastel-conteste en voz suave, vi por el rabillo del ojo como Alice y Rosalie intercambiaban algunas miradas, para luego voltear a verme con una sonrisa en sus labios.-No-me apresure a decirles._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Alice._

_-Solo lo sé-_

_-No puedes estar segura-replico Rose aun con su sonrisa_

_-Rose no es posible-volví a insistir_

_-Claro que si-contesto Alice._

_-¿Podrían decirnos de que están hablando?-Note como Emmett alternaba la mirada en nosotras tres al igual que los demás._

_-Bella está embarazada-afirmo Alice con su voz chillona._

_-No es cierto-me defendí. Parecíamos tres niñas peleando por una muñeca-es….imposible-mire el rostro de Edward que luchaba por recordar supongo yo, si se había olvidado alguna vez de protegerse. Su rostro se relajo y entonces miro mis ojos._

_-El hotel- fue lo único que dijo, fue lo único que necesite. Ya hacia un mes y medio desde aquello._

_-Dime que estas bromeando-la sonrisa que se extendía por mi rostro aumentaba a cada segundo, tome mi asiento-Ahora tiene sentido-mi cabeza estaba entre mis manos y yo a punto de derramar una lagrima._

_-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Edward posando una mano en mi hombro y sentándose a mi lado._

_-Tuve un retraso hace unos días, pero no le preste atención-ahora mis ojos estaban enfocados en los suyos color topacio que estallaban de alegría._

_-¿Qué pasa mami?-pregunto Azul de pronto. ¿Cómo tenía que decirlo?, ¿Con que palabras?_

_-Pasa amor, que mama y papa van a tener otro bebe-acudió Esme, realmente le agradecí, yo apenas podía pensar en palabras coherentes._

_-¿Un hermanito?-pregunto nuevamente mi princesa volteando hacia mí._

_-O hermanita-le corrigió Edward. Su sonrisa no había desaparecido, si no que se había acentuado más todavía._

_-Esperen-dije mientras me levantaba de la silla-aun no sabemos si es cierto-_

_-Vamos Bella, es muy obvio, si prefieres te hacemos un análisis–acoto Rose. Mi reacción ante la palabra análisis a estas alturas era diferente. No es que me asustaran, pero les había tomado cierto temor, aunque suene ridículo, temía quedarme sin sangre._

_-No. No mas análisis-me apresure a decir-y tu jovencita, ya te pasaste de tu hora-dije esta vez mirando el hermoso puchero de Azul, quería cambiar de tema. Se nos había hecho muy tarde ya habíamos decidido quedarnos todos a dormir allí, incluyendo mi padre. Me agache para recogerla pero una mano me paro._

_-¿Qué haces?, no puedes alzarla, estas embarazada-me di cuenta que estar embarazada tenía su lado malo. Edward comenzaría nuevamente con todos sus exagerados cuidados hacia mi persona._

_-La he alzado por más de un mes, y nada malo ha pasado, nada pasara-pero para eso Edward ya tenía la niña en brazos.-Si yo fuera tu, me quedaría ahí dentro-le dije a mi vientre mientras lo acariciaba. De repente sentí que el suelo se borraba debajo de mis pies y caí en la silla sentada-Wow-dije riéndome. Siempre me gustaba reírme de los mareos o los golpes sin importancia._

_-¿Estás bien?–pregunto mi padre acercando su mano a mi hombro, pero antes de que llegara a él, yo ya estaba nuevamente de pie._

_-Estoy bien, estoy bien, no pasa nada-la cara de Edward no reflejaba lo mismo-por favor díganle que es normal-suplique a Alice y Rose, quienes asintieron varias veces._

_-Pues no me arriesgare. Emmett ¿la ayudas?-dijo Edward con un movimiento de cabeza en mi dirección._

_-Un placer-contesto el aludido. ¿Qué me ayude a qué?, se acerco hacia mí y de un segundo a otro Emmett me cargaba en brazos y estaba detrás de Edward._

_-Buenas noches-saludo Edward dirigiéndose a todos, luego volteo y empezó a caminar._

_-¡Emmett bájame!, anda Emmett por favor bájame-solo me retorcía en sus brazos, pero esto hizo que me sujetara más fuerte._

_-O te calmas, o te hare cosquillas-esa amenaza era la única válida para mí. Si alguien me hacia cosquillas, estaba perdida._

_-Me porto bien, me porto bien-dije con un puchero en mis labios y quedándome totalmente quieta.- ¿Sabes que esto es exagerado verdad Edward?- Estábamos a punto de subir las escaleras cuando se giro._

_-Puede ser, pero adoro verte enojada-dio media vuelta y subió rápidamente las escaleras con migo detrás de él. Mis ojos se entrecerraron._

_-Me las pagaras, créeme que lo harás-solo soltó una leve carcajada, para luego entrar en el cuarto de Azul y dejarla en la cama.- ¿Al menos puedo saludar a mi hija?-le pregunte a Emmett, que estaba sorprendentemente callado. Edward asintió, pero al dejarme en el piso, Emmett fue a pararse junto a la puerta-demonios-susurre._

_-¿No pensabas que dejaría que escaparas verdad cuñadita?-su sonrisa era socarrona, el también me las pagaría después, pero… ¿Con que?_

_Me acerque hasta la cama donde descansaba mi pequeña y deposite un dulce beso en su frente, lo mismo hizo Edward antes de girarse para cargarme nuevamente en brazos. No tenía remedio. Cuando salimos del cuarto Edward se enfrento a su hermano._

_-Gracias E-así era como Azul había llamado a Emmett la primera vez y los demás lo utilizábamos a veces._

_-No hay porque, además tienes razón, es muy graciosa enojada-mis ojos volvieron a entrecerrarse…Bingo._

_-Sabes Emmett, no deberías hacerme enojar-dije con voz dulce y tierna._

_-¿Por qué no?-la sonrisa en su rostro se ensancho._

_-Pues porque soy muy amiga de Rose, y si yo se lo pido, ella podría "castigarte"-acentué la última palabra, pero aun tenia la misma voz. Sus facciones cambiaron de repente volviéndose una mueca de espanto._

_-Ni siquiera lo menciones, pequeña malvada-no pude evitar soltar una carcajada, cuando dio media vuelta y bajo por las escaleras a toda prisa. Sin decir una palabra, Entramos en el cuarto y Edward me dejo sobre la cama mientras giraba para dirigirse al baño. Me puse de pie inmediatamente, fui hasta el enorme ropero y abrí el primer cajón, encontré lo que quería, lo tome y lo escondí entre mis ropas, cuando Edward salió, entre rápidamente y me duche, tomándome mi tiempo. Todas las ropas fueron al cesto, solo tenía puesto ese encantador conjunto negro de satén con encaje extremadamente diminuto, que Alice me había dado en una ocasión, tendría que ser fuerte para resistirme a lo que pasaría. Salí del baño para observar la reacción de Edward, la cual no fue otra que recorrer mi cuerpo de arriba abajo una y otra vez. Subí a la cama y me acerque a él hasta llegar a morder su oreja._

_-¿Cómo me queda?-susurre en su oído. Lo oí tragar saliva sonoramente, mi plan estaba en marcha y funcionaba muy bien._

_-Hermoso-fue lo único que contesto, y su voz se noto ronca de anticipación._

_-Lo supuse-mordí nuevamente su lóbulo- buenas noches-tras decir eso me aparte, di la vuelta y cubrí solo hasta la cintura con las finas sabanas color rojo que había allí. El apago la luz, y pensé que ya no resultaría, pero de pronto sentí una de sus manos acariciar el contorno de mis hombros hasta mi cintura y de ahí volver. Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro y saque su mano, en solo otros 10 segundos esta estaba nuevamente jugando con las sabanas en dirección a mi trasero-No, no-fue lo único que logre decir, y en mi voz se notaba el deseo que tenia de que siguiera acariciándome, que jamás se detuviera. Cuando iba a posar mi mano sobre la suya para apartarla nuevamente, la retiro rápidamente y la poso sobre la mía atrayéndola hacia su ya muy dispuesto miembro, sentirlo así fue lo que me debilito, solo eso basto para que un gemido saliera de mis labios, al siguiente segundo me encontraba recargada sobre mi pierna derecha, acabe sentada en su abdomen con sus manos en mi cintura mientras le besaba. Poco a poco el beso subió de tono y yo sentía como el se excitaba cada vez más y más. Sentí algo caliente descender por mis piernas y de inmediato supe que no lo había provocado el.-Edward, Edward espera-mi voz ahora destilaba pánico y angustia._

_-¿Qué pasa?-dijo encendiendo la luz y posando su mirada en mi mano llena de sangre…_

* * *

**_Sangre...oh oh, esto no puede ser nada bueno...malas noticias...esta historia llega a su fin en tan solo dos capitulos mas...espero los disfruten muchisimo! Gracias por su apoyo e.e_**


	23. Chapter 23

_Capitulo 22_

_-¿Qué pasa?-dijo encendiendo la luz y posando su mirada en mi mano llena de sangre - ¡Tienes una perdida!- exclamo alarmado. Rápida pero a la vez suavemente me deposito nuevamente en el colchón. Coloco sus ropas aun más rápido y se dirigió al ropero del cual saco un vestido-con esto será más fácil- Me alzo dejándome en el suelo y pasando el vestido por mi cabeza. Volvió a cargarme y bajamos por las escaleras. Me deposito en el asiento del acompañante de su volvo y comenzó a conducir como si escapara de alguien. Al llegar al hospital una enfermeras me trasladaron en una silla, luego pase a una camilla, detuvieron el sangrado y me hicieron muchos análisis, no pude evitar quedarme dormida._

_Desperté aun confusa, moriría si algo le pasara a mi bebe, no otra vez, no quería perder otro. Edward estaba a mi lado sujetando mi mano cuando el móvil comenzó a sonar. Caí en la cuenta de que no le habíamos avisado nada a la familia, todo había sido muy de repente. Edward soltó mi mano para contestar…_

_(CONVERSACION TELEFONICA)_

_-Hola-_

_-Hijo, ¿Dónde están? ¿Están bien? El guardia de la reja me ha dicho que salieron muy rápido en el auto-_

_-Estamos bien papa, Bella tuvo una perdida, estamos en el hospital que está a 10 cuadras de la casa-_

_-¿Cómo dices? ¿Cómo están?-_

_-Ella está bien, pero no sabemos nada del bebe-_

_-Bien tranquilo hijo iremos para allá enseguida-_

_-Muy bien, adiós-_

_(FIN CONVERSACION TELEFONICA)_

_Su cara estaba destrozaba, se veía el miedo y ¿la culpa?, de que sentiría culpa, todo había sido por causa mía. En ese momento un medico joven de pelo oscuro y ojos cafés, entro por la puerta._

_-¿Cómo esta ella?, ¿Estará bien el bebe?-pregunto Edward haciendo eco de mis pensamientos, ya que de mi boca no salía ni una palabra._

_-Ambos estarán bien, tuvieron mucha suerte-sentí como Edward se relajaba para besar mi mano y luego extendérsela al doctor._

_-Muchísimas gracias-dijo mientras tomaba su mano-realmente nos habíamos asustado mucho, y saber que estaría todo bien era un gran alivio para mí-_

_-No tienen porque-volteo hacia mi-hoy podrás irte, pero tendrás que hacer reposo, por los siguientes dos meses-asentí ligeramente. Haría todo lo que él me dijera, si con eso salvaría a mi bebe.- iré por una silla para trasladarte-dicho esto desapareció por la puerta. Tan pronto como esto pasó se oyeron las voces en el pasillo que anunciaban a toda la familia que entraba a la sala donde me encontraba._

_-Hijo, ¿tienen noticias?-pregunto Carlisle ni bien se acerco. La expresión en la cara de Edward ya era otra, en ella había una cálida sonrisa en dirección a mi vientre y a mi persona._

_-Sí. Todo está bien, ambos estarán bien-Esme y Carlisle se abrazaron dedicándonos una enorme sonrisa, detrás de ellos se encontraban Emmett y Rose y también Alice y Jasper. El doctor volvió a hacerse presente, esta vez con una silla de ruedas. Eso me traía muy malos recuerdos, la última vez que use una había sido hace más de un mes y la situación era parecida a esta, solo que con una diferencia, ahora tenía al hombre que amaba, a mi hijo o hija y a mi familia a mi lado. Note que los niños no estaban allí, pero si toda la familia._

_-Bueno, creo que compañía es lo que no te faltara-dijo el médico acercándose a mi lado-¿Cómo te sientes?-sentí la tención de la mano de Edward cuando el doctor que ahora sabia se apellidaba Garret, estaba escrito en una bella placa que colgaba de su guardapolvo, poso su mano en mi vientre._

_-Muy bien, ya no me duele-retiro su mano asintiendo y acercando la silla. Trate de levantarme, pero como debí habérmelo imaginado mi esposo me lo impidió.-Dijo que ya podía irme-me queje señalando al doctor._

_-También dijo que tenías que hacer reposo absoluto-me corrigió. Suspire y extendí los brazos en dirección al doctor que aguardaba para depositarme en la silla. Todos salieron del cuarto dejándonos solos a Garret, Edward, que tomo mi silla y luego tendió nuevamente la mano hacia el doctor, y a mí. Solo quería volver a mi casa, necesitaba el calor de mi hogar y de mi hija._

_-¿Cómo supieron que no estábamos?-pregunto Edward mientras arrastraba la silla a través del pasillo._

_-Pues la verdad, Emmett nos aviso-las palabras de Carlisle me hicieron girar mi cabeza en dirección al morocho musculoso._

_-Yo-dudo-quería interrumpirlos-yo sabía cómo borrar la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro._

_-Rose, ¿me harías un favor?-dije con la voz de niña pequeña que había imitado anteriormente._

_-¡No!-grito Emmett, pero de la boca de Rosalie salió un "por supuesto"-No, no harás lo que te pida-Rosalie miraba a mi espantado cuñado con una mueca de intriga y volvió a voltear hacia mí._

_-Tú te lo buscaste Emmett-su cara era de pánico, eso me causaba mucha gracia-Necesito que castigues a Emmett por unas semanas-me dirigí a Rosalie nuevamente- no sé si me entiendes-ella asintió devolviéndome la mueca._

_-Tu vida será miserable a partir de ahora pequeña-me advirtió esta vez Emmett._

_-No te preocupes yo te defenderé-acudió Jasper. En el último tiempo, el y yo habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos mientras cuidábamos a los niños. Alice trabajaba en un estudio de moda, e insistía para que Jasper fuera quien cuidara a Ben._

_-Hablando de pequeños ¿Dónde están los niños?-empezaba a preocuparme, habíamos llegado al estacionamiento y ni siquiera estaban dormidos en el auto._

_-Están en casa. La señora Jackie estaba levantada aun y le pedimos si podía cuidarlos- me tranquilizo Esme._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Durante los 2 meses que había estado por decirlo de una forma cruel "postrada" en la cama, el doctor Benjamín, ya que él había insistido en que le llamáramos por su primer nombre, me visitaba dos veces por semana. Venia a la casa, me hacía unos pequeños controles y se iba luego de una hora, con la promesa de volver unos días más tarde._

_Más de 7 meses habían pasado desde que me entere que estaba embarazada de nuevo. Ya tenía una panza realmente grande, que me incomodaba para cosas como estar sentada por mucho tiempo, necesitaba caminar, estar en movimiento constante acariciando mi vientre mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna. Eso mismo me encontraba haciendo en estos momentos estábamos todos en el jardín de la casa Cullen, los niños jugaban con Jacob. Mi padre, Carlisle y Esme conversaban mientras tomaban un té, y Edward estaba junto con todos sus "hermanos" discutiendo sobre las cosas para el futuro bebe. Emmett había apostado con Jasper a que sería una niña, mientras que este último afirmaba que sería un niño._

_Sentí un dolor muy agudo en el costado derecho de mi cuerpo en la parte superior de la cintura, lo que me hizo lanzar un gemido de dolor._

_Carlisle fue el primero en llegar hasta mi-¿Qué tienes?, ¿Son contracciones?-como pude negué con la cabeza y le indique posando su mano donde nacía el dolor._

_-¿Qué ocurre Carlisle?-pregunto Edward, los demás estaban petrificados a mi alrededor. Note que los niños ya no estaban en el jardín y lo agradecí, tal vez se hubieran asustado mucho de haberme visto así._

_-Se le ha roto una costilla-respondió luego de apartar su mano de mi costado-Hay que llevarla al hospital-sin más palabras me ayudaron a subir al auto pero solo íbamos Carlisle, quien manejaba, Edward y yo, que íbamos en la parte trasera._

_-¿Es peligroso para el bebe?-¿Y si le pasaba algo?, Jamás me lo perdonaría._

_-Shhhh, tranquilízate y respira hondo-es lo que Edward repetía una y otra vez. Saco su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta y marco._

_(CONVERSACION TELEFONICA)_

_-Benjamín-_

_-¿Edward?-_

_-Sí. Tenemos un problema, se le ha roto una costilla, estamos de camino al hospital-_

_-Estaré allí en 5 minutos-_

_-Adios-colgue._

_(FIN CONVERSACION TELEFONICA)_

_-Respira-volvió a repetir mientras acariciaba mi vientre abultado, tengo que admitir que esto me hacía sentir mejor, saber que él estaba allí conmigo era muy reconfortante._

_Lo primero que hicieron las enfermeras fue administrarme morfina, esto hizo que lentamente cayera en un profundo sueño._

_Sentí aquel tacto que hizo que me estremeciera, pero cuando abrí los ojos su expresión no me decía nada bueno. Observe mi estomago para asegurarme que mi bebe estuviera bien. Tenía una venda alrededor de mi cintura._

_-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto con voz suave y apagada._

_-Bien, ¿Cómo esta?-nada más me importaba en este momento, solo quería que mi hijo o hija estuviera bien._

_-Tenemos que sacarlo…_

* * *

_**Sip, leyeron bien...quieren sacarle su bebe a Bella...ustedes dicen que ella los deje? **_

_**Pd: Este es el penultimo capitulo...la historia acaba. Perdón por tardaren actualizar, pero la escuela esta a full ahora que se vienen las vacaciones Gracias por su paciencia XD Besos. Autora**_


	24. Chapter 24

_Capitulo 23_

_-Tenemos que sacarlo…_

_-¿Q…q…que? ¿De qué hablas?-estaba impactada._

_-Te esta lastimando Bella, te rompió una costilla. Es algo serio, tenemos que sacártelo-no podía estar hablando en serio._

_-¡No!-grite-no dejare que le hagan nada-abrasé mi vientre con demasiada fuerza-no lo tocaran-recalque._

_-Tranquila amor, no haremos nada sin que estés tu de acuerdo con ello-respire más tranquila. ¿Cómo me decía que me sacaría a mi hijo y después que no lo haría?-si no te calmas, harás que nazca ahora mismo-me sonrió. Seguido de eso sentí la punzada en mi vientre bajo que me anuncio cuando mi primera hija nacería. Mire a Edward espantada, aun le faltaban dos semanas más._

_-Edward…-susurre en un hilo de voz._

_-¡Papa, Benjamín!-grito él en su lugar y me traslado a una silla de ruedas que había junto a la camilla. Ambos entraron casi corriendo por la puerta, pero Edward y yo estábamos a punto de salir. Me dirigieron a una sala de parto, yo ya conocía lo que debía hacer._

_Edward estuvo a mi lado en todo momento, solo soltó mi mano para cortar el cordón y entregarme a mi pequeño cuando desperté luego de mi anestesia.-Es hermoso mi amor-me lo tendió para que lo tomara entre mis brazos-¿Cómo quieres ponerle?-a diferencia que con Azul, no habíamos decidido los posibles nombres esta vez._

_-Pues, hay uno que me gusta, pero no sé si a ti te gustara…-baje la cabeza, no sabía cómo lo tomaría el._

_-¿Benjamín?-pregunto entonces. Levante la mirada rápidamente y en su rostro había una sonrisa sincera._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?-no se lo había comentado a nadie, ni siquiera a Alice o a Rose._

_-Te conozco, se como piensas, y lo que sientes-de hecho era el que mejor me conocía, incluso más que mi padre-Me gusta Benjamín-_

_-¿Qué acabas de decir Edward? No me digas eso hermano.-no nos dimos cuenta pero Emmett venia entrando junto con Rose y tras ellos venia Benjamín. Edward y yo nos lanzamos a reír, hasta que me dolió el estomago y Edward derramo una lagrima._

_-No Emmett-volví a reír-se refiere al nombre-le aclare, los tres se acercaron a la camilla y observaron a mi bebe._

_-Ahhh era eso. Puf-dijo recorriendo su frente con su antebrazo-Hey se llamara como tu-dijo esta vez pasando un brazo tras el hombro de aquel doctor que me había acompañado durante lo que debía ser el embarazo con más complicaciones de la historia, pero aun así cada momento había valido la pena, mi bebe estaba sano y salvo, solo debía estar el tiempo que me tomara a mi recuperarme en la incubadora debido a que nació prematuro._

_-¿Es por mi?-pregunto Benjamín incrédulo._

_-Si.-afirmo Edward-de no ser por ti, tal vez no estaría aquí… Gracias-se acerco y lo abrazo. Pensar que en un principio Edward se había puesto celoso de él me hacía reír._

_._

_Una semana, solo una semana había tenido que quedarme internada, para establecer todos los cuidados para mí bebe y para mi._

_Descansaba pacíficamente, últimamente lo hacía seguido, rara vez benjamín se despertaba por la noche, en eso habíamos sido suertudos. Con azul, cada dos minutos teníamos que levantarnos para darle el biberón o hacerla dormir nuevamente, ninguno de los dos se quejaba, amábamos a nuestra hija y haríamos cualquier cosa por ella…_

_._

_-¡¿Dónde está?!-oí a una mujer gritar-¡Dime donde esta o ella se muere!-salte de mi cama y abrí el cajón de la mesa de luz del lado de Edward. Allí escondíamos una pequeña arma, yo me había opuesto rotundamente, pero era, según decía Edward, para mi protección y la de los niños. Agarre también las balas y coloque varias dentro del arma lo más rápido que pude. Camine lentamente hacia la sala y la vi, reconocí su cabellera rubia de inmediato._

_-Elige Edward, es ella o tu bella esposa-Edward lanzo una fugaz mirada en mi dirección, pero la quito de inmediato- No debieron meterse conmigo Edward-jane apuntaba a la cabeza de mi niña que lloraba. Temblando levante el arma en mis manos y apreté el gatillo, vi a mi niña desplomarse junto con Jane. No…_

* * *

**_Viendole el lado bueno...el pequeño nacio sano a pesar de no ser la fecha aproximada y le pusieron Benjamin en honor al Doctor que tanto los apoyo..Viendole el lado malo...Bella le disparo..Mañana subire el Epilogo Gracias por leer._**


	25. Chapter 25

_EPILOGO_

_-Mama- la oí lloriquear. Eso significaba, que no la había matado, tal vez aun pudiéramos salvarla. Edward corrió y aparto el cuerpo de Jane, fue entonces cuando vi su espalda, me di cuenta el agujero que había en ella del cual botaba sangre. La había matado, le había quitado la vida a una persona, sin importar si ella era dañina o no, era una persona y no merecía morir de esa forma, el arma cayo a mis pies.-Papi-el llamado de mi niña me saco de mis cavilaciones, pude observar como Edward la levantaba del suelo para tomarla en brazos. Ni Azul ni yo podíamos apartar la vista de ese cuerpo que yacía en medio de la sala.-mama ¿Qué hiciste?-me sentía horrible, no podía respirar, tampoco hablar. Mi hija me odiaría, podía sentirlo en su mirada, a pesar de ser aun muy pequeña, con solo siete años de edad sabía perfectamente lo que yo había hecho._

_-Escucha amor, lo que hizo mama fue para protegerte a ti ¿Entiendes?, mama no es mala, ni va a serlo nunca, no quería que nada te pasara y esta era la única forma de evitarlo-no podía creer como es que Edward aun me defendía, ¿Es que no veía lo que nosotras si?_

_Azul extendió sus brazos hacia mí, la tome como pude, ya que sentía que me desmayaría en ese momento. La lleve a su cuarto y la tape con sus sabanas. No me retire hasta verla dormir profundamente, luego de varias canciones lo logre, fue entonces cuando salí de aquella habitación y entre en la sala que vi por lo menos a 5 policías, el cuerpo de Jane ya no estaba y Edward conversaba con uno de ellos. En cuanto me vio, vino hacia mí y me envolvió con sus brazos, yo no pude hacer otra cosa que llorar._

_-Tranquila, ya todo término, no volverá a hacernos daño-sabia que eso era cierto. Jane jamás tocaría a mis hijos de nuevo. _

_-Disculpe ¿señora Cullen?-Edward se aparto para dejarme ver a aquel hombre con el que él había hablado minutos antes-Soy el oficial Webber-me tendió la mano y la estreche, ¿Qué pasaría ahora conmigo? ¿Me detendrían?-Tranquila, ya todo está resuelto, solo necesitamos tomarle la declaración y entonces podrá irse nuevamente con su familia-respondió como si hubiera leído mi mente. Podría quedarme… _

_Jamás me separaría de mi familia otra vez. Muchas cosas habían pasado, pero al parecer, junto con Jane todas ellas también se irían._

_*1 año después*_

_Todo era maravilloso. Estábamos todos reunidos en la "mansión" Cullen. Azul, ya con 8 años, se ponía cada día más bella. Benjamín, a su año y 2 meses, corría por todos lados junto a María, la segunda hija de Alice y Jasper. Ellos dos se llevaban muy bien, No como Henry, Ben y Azul que se la pasaban peleando por todo, aunque siempre después terminaban abrazados viendo una de sus películas favoritas. Mi papa, por otro lado, venía a visitarnos siempre que le fuera posible, toda la familia se reunía los fines de semana, e íbamos a almorzar, uno de los famosos asados que mi padre volvió a cocinar, luego de habernos reencontrado._

_Entre Edward y yo, todo era perfecto, teníamos a nuestros dos pequeños, que eran lo más feliz que teníamos, a parte de la compañía del otro. Todas las noches me demostraba cuanto me amaba, y aunque esto me ruborice me encantaba así. Después de los más crueles juegos del destino, Edward y yo seguíamos amándonos como la primera vez que nos vimos._

_-Amor ¿qué haces aquí?-me saco de mis pensamientos._

_-Solo observaba-respondí sin apartar la vista de aquella maravillosa escena._

_-Pues ven a observar junto a mí, te extraño-gire con una sonrisa en mi rostro, la cual él me devolvió.-Te amo-concluyo._

_-Te amo-tomo mi cintura y me beso. Sentí como sus labios se amoldaban a los míos y supe que así seria para siempre_

_Fin…_

* * *

**_Pues...asi termino mi primer Fic XD Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco mi limitada creatividad y espero volver a leerlas pronto Muchas Gracias a las que dejaron sus revews son muy importantes para mi... Les prometo mejorar XD Besos_**


End file.
